Natural as Breathing
by LadyKatie0511
Summary: Breaking Dawn took us all on a roller coaster of contradictions, if you ever wondered what might have been this is a story for you. Bella shakes off the fairy dust and contemplates a different future. Completed for now, epilogue to be added and sequel.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-I do not own these characters only Stephenie Meyer does. Just passing the time to see what might have been.

So what if Breaking Dawn didn't wrap everything up in such a pretty bow? What if Bella couldn't stop thinking about that fiery kiss with Jacob in Eclipse? What if living forever meant living as a person who you never wanted to be and giving up more than you realized? In this story, a little more logical Bella gets caught up in her head rather than her heart...but not forever. This story answered my questions, maybe some of yours as well.

Bella sat on a bench waiting for Edward to come out of a music store. She spun her wedding band on her left ring finger. She glanced down and smiled at the sparkling band against her perfect marble hand. Her eyes then fixed across the street into the yard of a preschool, tall trees shed their fall colors onto the floor. Red, orange and gold leaves drifted down onto a grassy playground. A small girl reached into the air over and over again trying, despite the wind, to capture a leaf between her tiny hands. She danced in circles always clasping at the air just a moment too late and the leaves sailed away from her breeze. The girl's deep ebony curls catching the wind as she spun, her chocolate eyes hinting towards a honey center caught the thin sunlight that broke through the trees and warmed the apples of her cheeks tinting them a lovely shade of pink. Her cherub face rivaled that of any painting of any angel Bella had ever seen. She was more than beautiful. She danced on her tip toes and eventually came down onto her bottom, smiling triumphantly at the tattered leaf in her hand. She held it up to the light and then caught Bella's watchful stare. She flashed a tiny smile and waved with the leaf still firm in her grasp. Bella waved too before she could stop herself and shook out of her trance. She looked down at her watch, trying to distract her thoughts and shook off that gesture as well.

"What does time mean anymore? She thought to herself. Who cares how long she had sat there and when Edward would tear himself away from the vintage record store. Time away from each other was not as bad these days. They had eternity together. Who misses anyone when you don't even sleep?

Sleep. The word seemed so unfamiliar to her. She wondered for a moment if there would come a time when she couldn't recall its meaning. She missed sleep. She missed her dreams, her time alone to digest, to decide, to address things that only your subconscious knew you longed for. She missed the shaky images that would fade and break and dim before her eyelids. Her secret desires that made her blush and cry out no matter how deep she slumbered. Her dreams gave her an escape from her overworked mind and now she had walking nightmares. She saw her fears realized and thoughts she could not pry herself away from in darkness uttering…it was just a dream…just a dream.

Bella lived now with the constant streaming reality that her choices as an 18 year old girl had frozen her here forever. Unchanged, living high school over and over again in new cities with a different name each time. A new life every few years, a new lie to tell herself, pretending they moved forward pretending things changed. Nothing changed…except the rest of the world. Everyone spare her new family grew and lived around her. She just existed, having no effect on the world around her playing make believe with her fairy tale prince. Unprepared and understanding little of how much she truly knew about herself, what she was feeling or what she really wanted, what she might need in the future, Bella had made the decision and frozen herself forever 18.

The sun began to break from the clouds and she adjusted her sunglasses from the crown of her head to her nose. She pulled her hood over her head and straightened herself slowly, remembering to use deliberate gestures as she stood up. Bella again caught the little girl in her eye shot, the miniature beauty waving once again and smiling. Bella face twisted with pain and she felt her long quiet heart sink into her stomach. If she could still cry, she knew she would be now as her own thoughts tortured her,

"I want her. I want to be a mother."

Bella imagined herself running across the street and scooping the little angel in her arms. She could hear the child's giggle ring in her ears. She breathed in the heavy scent that is so unique to babies and little ones and her heart sank lower. She watched in her mind as this projected self image hung there at the child's throat, lingering too long. Her eyes changed from gold, to flecks of orange and then swirling into a fiery red. She felt panic spread over her entire body; her muscles twisted and then went rigid, her hands balling into fists and her mouth opening wide as if to cry out in warning.

And then he was there. Edward shaking her back and forth, he stared deep into her pain filled eyes repeating over and over again,

"Bella dear, please! What's wrong, what is it my love?"

Bella heard him but couldn't break free from the trance, fear holding her. Her head was filling now with the words she wanted to scream at Edward but knew she would not let escape.

"I chose this." Her thoughts were beating against her closed lips trying desperately to get through. "I chose this hell! I'm stuck here forever knowing what could have been, watching strangers live the life I should have wanted for myself. I let you change me into this thing! I will only ever be a vampire. I was a daughter, a friend, a lover and even a sister before this. Now I am nothing more than instincts and acting. I have denied myself the one thing a women is given as a birth right, a choice so uniquely female, so naturally right, a normal change, the deepest reflection of love and a role I should have wanted. I will never ever be someone's mother and you, me, this endless love we share, will never be enough to make up for that!"

Bella's head swam with a million emotions at once, fear, loss, guilt. She fought with everything she had to not speak the words.

Edward's grasp tightened around Bella's stone shoulders and he begged on and on,

"Please Bella come back to me!"

Her voice came out weak and strained with effort but of course he heard her. She mumbled in an unwavering line,

"Never enough, never enough."

Bella's eyes stared still across the street and burned into the yard now crowded with a dozen children.

Edward turned to follow her gaze and as he turned back to face his eternal bride, Bella closed her eyes tight to avoid the truth he must have realized.

Bella's breath caught in her throat and she sat up gasping and coughing, tasting the tears that streamed down her face. She felt around frantically, pulling at the sheets of her bed and suddenly she stopped. She felt her racing heart slam against her chest, her hands flew up to her temples and she felt the blood rush into them. She dropped her hands clawing at her warm cheeks.

"Warm", she thought to herself. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness around her and she let her eyes take in all the familiar items. The purple bed sheets, the old computer, the open window. She shivered and said to herself,

"I'm home". Bella sat in her own bed in Charlie's house, she spread both hands out in front of her. She ran her right hand over her left and saw no ring, no change.

"I'm still alive." Bella uttered just a few words before falling back into her pillow. "Just a dream."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella stared into her bathroom mirror brushing her hair too many times. Her mind was still busy picking apart her very real dream, her feelings and her fears. She brushed her teeth and again stared in the mirror.

"Babies", she thought, "I want to have babies."

Bella had never once thought about this subject. Not with any kind of real detail or particular attachment to the idea. She had taken care of Rene for so long, felt the role reversal as far back as she could remember. Even now here in Forks with Charlie, she felt the strong need to have his dinner ready, do his laundry, and make sure he didn't fall asleep in front of the TV. In some ways maybe this motherly instinct had been born into her.

She pulled her blue hoodie over her head, ran her fingers through her hair and slung her back pack into place before heading out the door. She sighed in relief when she got to the door of her red truck without a glimpse of Edward or his Volvo. She wasn't sure how to approach him today. Bella climbed into the cab of her truck and roared the engine to life. She let the loud engine drown out her thoughts on the drive to school. All too soon she pulled into a parking spot at Forks High School and slumped out of her car head down walking straight for the courtyard. She slid into the nearest seat at an empty picnic table and let her forehead rest on the table. Her long hair creating a thick barrier hiding her face as it fell all around her. She didn't even feel him when he slid in next to her, his cool hand pulling back her hair like a curtain.

"Moments like these, I'd give just about anything to read your thoughts." Edward spoke softly as he tucked the hair behind her ear.

"No you wouldn't", Bella sighed as she turned and rested her ear on the table staring into Edward's golden eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts my love?" He smiled

"Not for all the money you have Edward."

"Oh it can't be that bad at all, I have plenty of pennies."

Bella let out another long, exaggerated sigh and hid her face once again with her hair.

"Babies", she said "I think I want to have babies."

Although still hidden she could not see his reaction she wasn't surprised by his slow reply.

"Wwwweellll, that's…..ah…well it's perfectly normal to want that. You shouldn't have to hide what you're feeling Bella, especially from me."

"I know that Edward" she said as she lifted her head tucking her hair behind each ear.

"But don't you see the problem here?"

"Well, if you were looking to start this family anytime soon, I would think that your school schedule might present a slight issue."

"Not at all funny, and not what I meant." Bella looked away fearing he would see the tears that threatened to take her over.

Edward touched her cheek lovingly, letting his hand rest there for a moment before bringing her face back to his own.

"Oh Bella I knew this was coming, I expected such concerns much sooner."

"But what does it all mean? I love you so much, I can't imagine living without you now." She leaned her head into the crook of his neck, nuzzling there.

"And I love you as well, enough to know you should have everything your heart desires. Even if one day, it doesn't include me."

Bella closed her eyes and let a tear run down her cheek.

"Please" she shivered at the thought her head shaking as she spoke each word, "I don't even want to picture it, not for a moment."

"Of course it's not what you want now, but obviously something inside you wants something more. There are some things Bella", he broke off just for a moment and started again, "as much as I liked to, I can't give you what you need. Being a mother is important to you, of course it is, it's quite, well human of you. These wants, these needs, well they were bound to come up and I'm glad they came up before things went too far. I would never want to be responsible for any regrets you might have Bella."

She felt the blood flood in her cheeks and she was suddenly very angry.

"Why in the world would you be responsible? I'm quite capable of making my own decisions."

Edward was caught off guard but tried to make his voice sound soothing as he searched for the right words.

"Of course you can, I…I just wouldn't want anything I did to influence your decisions. It's very easy to get caught up in your feelings Bella. I think I know better than anyone that it doesn't take much for you to get carried away."

"Of course, silly human getting all caught up in her raging hormones", her voice cracked with her temper. "It must be so very difficult for you to always be one step ahead of me, making sure I do what's right for me. How exhausting I must be."

Bella reached for her backpack and turned swiftly back to the parking lot, walking as fast as humanly possible to her truck. She was so angry, too angry to concentrate on school, too upset to deal with him just now. She had to get away. She had to calm down. She reached her truck and turned the key in the ignition, she never once looked back. She didn't want to see his face, she didn't want to feel sorry for what she might have done. Despite her anger, she suddenly felt so cold. Bella looked ahead of her at the gray skies and gathering clouds and she knew what she needed right at this moment. She wanted the sun, her sun. Her foot reacted in that same instant pushing the pedal as far down as she dared in the ancient truck. The engine groaned and sputtered as it headed down the slick highway.

"Almost there", she thought as she rounded a corner and felt an overwhelming calm wash over her as the familiar border of La Push grew closer and closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As she pulled into the driveway in front of the little red house a thought occurred to her. Her eyes looked up at the porch expecting Jacob to be there like always having memorized the sound of her truck. She felt a twinge of pain in her stomach when the porch was still empty as she turned off the car.

"Maybe this wasn't the brightest idea" Bella thought as she slid out of her seat and onto the gravel. She kicked a few rocks out of her way frustrated with herself that it had taken her the whole drive to figure out Jacob would probably be at school. That's where she should be. How could she expect him to always be there whenever she needed him? It was so selfish.

The long creak of the rusted front door broke her train of thought and her head snapped up quickly to see who it was. Jacob appeared at the door, his dark hair matted to his head, no shirt wearing only black sweats.

He rubbed at his eyes with both hands and spoke through a yawn,

"Bella, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at school?"

"I could ask the same thing of you", she said smiling as she took the porch steps two at a time, hurrying to be next to Jacob. Her clumsiness caught up with at the last step and she tumbled into Jacob's arms her cheek slamming against his bare chest.

Jacob caught her in a bear hug and his voice boomed through his chest and was thick in her ear,

"Late patrols, or early depending upon the way you look at it. Compliments of your boyfriend of course" he said frowning as he helped her straighten up and pulled her at arms lengths to read her face.

"But what's your excuse?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"I needed a day off", Bella said casually and shrugged past him into the small living room.

Jacob followed her in and fell back into the couch. Bella sank at the foot of the couch and immediately felt the guilt creep over her.

"I'm so sorry Jake" she said looking down and fidgeting with her shoelaces" you look exhausted. I can come back later."

He lifted Bella up in one arm with little effort and pulled her close onto the couch at his side.

"Why, why would you leave, I can sleep anytime," he said yawning again and kissing the top of her forehead. "You hardly ever visit anymore…so I'm awake, I'm awake." He assured her as he shook his head and opened his eyes as wide as he could and then grinned down at her. "So what's up?"

"I don't know if I can talk about it just yet", she admitted as she looked down at the russet skin of his chest. He was so close to her on the tiny couch, she couldn't help that her hands were pressed up against him. "I had a rough night." She said finally.

"Bells, we don't have to talk about it."

"I know we don't" she said as she inhaled his scent deeply, letting his close proximity warm her. "You just always know how to make me feel better, just being here" she let her voice trail off and she thought better than to finish her sentence. He knew what she meant, he always did.

"That's what I'm here for I guess. Guard dog, space heater, I have a brochure somewhere around here if you'd like to look over our services." He said letting out a chuckle and bracing himself anticipating the weak slap Bella landed on his arm.

"Jake!" Bella screeched at him as she lifted her other hand to follow with another slap.

"Hey tiger, relax I'm the good guy remember?" he joked as he raised both hands up in surrender.

Bella blushed and frowned. She laid her head against him and sighed,

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what sweets? I'm glad you're here, I've missed you."

"I'm sorry I always come here to be rescued." she said and she sniffled, hoping Jacob wouldn't notice she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey none of that now" he said as he lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "It's not very often that the big bad wolf gets to play the hero."

His smile was so lovely, she thought to herself and couldn't help but smile back.

"Whatever it is" he said "I bet it's not as bad as you think, or nearly as serious. You definitely have a flair for the dramatics" and he punctuated his sentence by tapping the end of Bella's nose.

Bella took in a deep breath and closed her eyes and tried to let everything out in one breath,

"I think I'm going to leave Edward, I don't think it's going to work, you know, later." She peeked at him through one eye, flinching at her own words.

Jacob's arms shook behind her back and his mouth hardened into a straight line. His breathing grew ragged for just a moment and then he stopped and took in a deep breath. Bella opened both eyes but broke his gaze and brought her fingers up to his shoulder concentrating on the stray hairs at his neck, twirling them into her fingers.

"What did he do to you?" he said obviously straining to keep his voice low and calm. It wasn't convincing at all.

"He….he didn't do anything. I, well I was just thinking about things, about the future. I just got scared Jake, scared because I don't know who I am anymore. I have to be so different with him, I have to act so different with him."

Jacob shifted his weight on the couch but didn't speak. Bella could feel him staring at her, but she knew if she looked up at him now she wouldn't have the courage to keep talking. "I'm tired of fighting fate or nature or whatever. I want to be natural. I want it to be easy. I want to be myself, just Bella. I don't want to change everything. I don't want to lose everything…everyone." Bella could hear her voice shaking, she swallowed hard and continued.

"I want to make my own decisions and I don't want to be lectured about the way I feel or how I act on those feelings." Bella finally looked up into Jacob's eyes and melted. She was quiet, they both were. She held her breath and scooted up slightly in his arms. "I feel like I've been holding everything in for so long."

Bella was not even an inch from Jacob's face now, hovering over his lips, staring into his eyes, noticing for the first time the honey color that rimmed his pupil fading into a deep darker brown and her heart hitched in her chest. She felt it pick up again, and she exhaled over his lips,

"It should be as natural as breathing" and with that she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. As soon as their lips connected she felt a shock of electricity flow through her body all the way to the tips of her toes. She broke away from the kiss and gasped. She felt a shift in the room, a change. She felt dizzy and something burned in her stomach. Every hair on her body stood on end and despite the heat radiating and growing between them she shivered as a chill ran down her spine and without thinking she threw both arms around his neck. Jacob felt it too and his arms down at her waist pulled her tighter against his body, until Bella's breast pushed into his own chest. Her heart beat thudded in her chest and she felt the rhythm of Jacob's heart sync with her own.

"It was you" she said "it was always you." Her sobs broke through her chest and she couldn't speak for just a moment. She knew she was crying but it was the happiest she had been in her whole life. She let the tears fall and made no effort to hide what she was feeling from Jacob. She hoped that he could read this new emotion as easily as he always had. He dipped his head down and kissed the tears at her cheek.

"Sssshhhh" he purred as he made soothing circles on her back. "Please don't cry, I want to remember this moment as long as I live. You have no idea how long I've loved you, how much I love you." He kissed both cheeks and then her lips. Once, twice, and then a third time, he pulled back slightly and breathed over her lips. "Bella I want you to be sure, I trust you and I could live on what you've said today for my whole life and die a happy man. But I've known you were the one for me as far back as mud pies, if you need time, any time at all I want you to know you can take it."

Bella placed a finger to his lips and repeated his gesture.

"Ssshhhhh, now don't spoil this for me Jake, I've waited my whole life to feel this way. I want to enjoy this." She closed her eyes tight and breathed in deeply, letting out a deep "mmmmmmm" in satisfaction.

"What are you thinking, right this minute?" He asked as he shook her gently trying to coax her back into staring at him.

"I'm counting" she said.

"Counting? What kind of answer is that?"

"I'm counting" and her eyes opened again one at time and she smiled up at him, "I'm counting how many strings are holding me to you."

His eyes smoldered and this time a tear rolled down his own cheek.

"No need to count that high", he said kissing Bella's forehead and lingering there. "It will take you all day to reach a million."

"Jacob Black, are you sure you can't read my mind?" Bella whispered into his ear.

"I think maybe you might love me or something"

Bella kissed him again, letting the feeling take her over, feeling the room spin, feeling herself floating.

"I think maybe you're right!" and Jacob picked her up in his arms and carried her to his room. He kicked the door open and sat down on the bed, cradling Bella in his lap.

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

She blushed under his intense loving gaze and then reached her arms around his neck bringing his face closer to her own.

"A baby" she said and he looked down confused. "I think I dreamed about our baby last night. I'm pretty sure that's what brought me here today. She was so beautiful Jacob, she could have only been our baby."

"What are you saying Bella?"

"I want to have your babies, lots and lots of babies!"

Jacob beamed down at her, a little thrown by the topic, but completely happy.

"Right now?" he whispered, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink and it was so innocent that Bella hugged him as tightly as she possibly could, kissed him fiercely and broke it just as she felt the assault of butterflies in her stomach.

"Not today", she said, "But if you wanted to practice, just so we have it right…I wouldn't object to that."

"Sure, sure" he replied making his voice sound very serious. He cleared his throat loudly, "Just so we're prepared." He ran his thumb over her lips and let one finger run down her cheek, her neck and along her collar bone. His finger trailed down the middle of her chest shaking a little between the valley of her breasts and then he let the palm of his hand rest on her belly. "This baby" he said looking down at his hand and smiling, "tell me how much does she look like her beautiful mother?"

"You see the beautiful part is, she looks so much like her gorgeous father" Bella reached her hand down and intertwined their fingers on her stomach "and I really wouldn't have it any other way." Bella moved their hands up to her cheek and cuddled her face into Jacob's hand. She looked into his eyes and saw their whole future in them.

"I just hope she doesn't turn out to be one of those freaky Virgos" he said and smiled holding back his laughter.

"HEY!" Bella said and she stuck her bottom lip out pretending to pout. Jacob caught her bottom lip between his teeth and let out a small growl. He sucked at her lip and Bella's head fell back. "See that right there" Bella said though panting slightly, "is essential to the baby making process."

"I think it's a little more involved than that Bells." he said as he kissed down here neck and then back up to her ear taking it in his mouth and nibbling it. He took in a breath and breathed softly into her ear, "But we will get there."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-**Thank you to the 6 of you that reviewed. this Chapter is for you, as for all you other readers I would love to hear your thoughts!

Chapter 4

Bella's whole body was overheated in Jacob's lap. She could feel him awakening things in her she did not know existed. Although his hand clung to her lower back, she swore she could feel him everywhere. She didn't know how long they had been kissing now but she could feel the hesitation in his touch as he repeatedly moved his hands from her lower back to her hips. She knew Jacob was having trouble believing everything was real in this moment, but she didn't know if she had it in her to guide him or suggest what to do next. Bella broke the kiss gasping for air and quickly trailed her lips down Jacob's neck, she pushed slightly against his shoulder and he leaned back into the bed. She kept her arms firmly around his neck but straddled her legs on either side of his hips. Her tongue ran in slow circles adding a little pressure behind it here and there. Jacob's breathing picked up underneath her and it made their bodies rock back and forth. She let her hands move leisurely from his neck and down his chest, her fingertips grazing over the muscles in his stomach and her hands gripped just above his hips leaving her thumbs to caress the V shape that ran down into his sweats. She could feel herself reacting to the rocking now, her own body anticipating things to come. Jacob's hands cupped the seat of her jeans and she could feel him grind against her.

"Ooohhh" Jacob sighed underneath her, licking his lips and beginning again, "I'm going to regret this later, but we should wait for this, I want this to be different."

Bella's body immediately slumped over him and she felt an uneasy and all too familiar emotion wash over her, rejection. She wanted to cry and scream all at the same time.

"God, what in the world is wrong with me" Bella said her head buried in his neck.

Jacob smoothed her hair and brought her face up so he could look her in the eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with you, absolutely nothing. Trust me all of this…" he broke off letting his fingers trace up and down her sides "…is working all too well. I'm actually sweating Bells…do you know how hard it is to make me sweat?"

"Don't you want me Jake?" she said to him, her hands moving to the gray bed sheets underneath him. She grasped two handfuls and twisted them in frustration. Her whole body was tingling and ready in this moment, she refused to think he didn't feel something too. The urge to keep going was so strong and it caused her hips and thighs to ache with the inactivity.

"Bells I do want you and I know you can tell how much. I just think it should be different. I mean nothing cheesy or anything but for one thing I'd rather not risk Billy rolling through the door. That and I'd feel a lot better about this if I were your boyfriend…you know officially. It's not like I'm looking out for the leech's feelings or anything but I know what it's like to lose you and I think he deserves a warning before you start popping out all these babies." Jacob sat up and kissed her forehead hugging her close to him. "I think it's about time you made an honest man out of me, no more hiding your feelings."

Bella felt comforted by his little jokes, and she knew he was right. She had to tell Edward about all of this, she just didn't know how. She hadn't even thought about him since she had left him sitting alone in the courtyard. She didn't even feel guilty now molded so closely to Jacob's body. Bella couldn't feel anything now but relief. Relief that she had come here on her own, not because of Charlie's preference, or because Edward thought it was safer not even because Jacob had thrown himself at her. Bella had fought back so hard against any real intimacy with Jacob trying to stay faithful to Edward, remembering his feelings but forgetting her own. How many nights had she spoken Jacob's name in her dreams, felt the desperate need to be near him, how long ago had she claimed him as "my Jacob"? She hugged him back pressing her cheek to his shoulder and resting her head there her fingers automatically wrapping themselves in his hair.

"I don't want to leave you. I don't think I can go."

"I know exactly how you feel, I can drive back with you if you want, but as much as I hate saying this" and his teeth ground together "I don't think it would help much for me to be around when you talk to him."

"How can you stand it? Not knowing what he'll say or do, waiting for me to come back to you?"

"Bella my love for you has made me a very patient man. I've done a lot of waiting around, a whole lot and I would have waited forever. I know that you're here with me now so I don't care what he says or does. I love you and you love me, if he's really the man he claims to be, that's all he'll need to hear."

"But you never stopped fighting for me Jacob."

"Because I loved you first, and we were always supposed to end up here. Edward wasn't ever a threat to me. I wanted you to know that I was right for you even if that meant you had to be wrong about him first. I had to let you choose on your own, see it for yourself."

He stared back at her and Bella thought how mature he sounded, and how very sure of himself he was. Edward never thought he was deserving of Bella and she had never felt like his equal, but here with Jacob everything fit into place.

"I've wasted so much time being wrong and I've put you through so much, how do we move on from here?" Bella asked as she drew invisible circles over his chest.

"Simple" he said grinning at her "I forgive Bella."

"Just like that?" the question painting her face with distress.

"Oh I anticipate a lot more time with you on top of me begging for more than my forgiveness, but we will work it out…I think I'll manage." He rolled them both over on the bed, propping his weight on his elbows and successfully pinning her to the bed. "It will be a lot of work, but I'm dedicated to this relationship."

Bella's face flushed a bright red and she tried her best to let her hair fall in front of her face to hide her embarrassment. She loved this side of him, but she wasn't sure if he should know just how much she liked it. He leaned in smiling and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Well that is so understanding of you Jake" she said resting her hands on his broad shoulders, "I've got an awful lot of making up to do here." She tried to make herself sound sexy but couldn't help feeling it sounded off, Jacob was much better at this. She brought her lips back up to his neck kissing him again slowly. She gave a quick yank at his shoulders and he responded bringing her mouth to his and kissing her rough at first but then slowing his pace, stoking the fire that began to build in her stomach once again. She could feel it race through her veins and leave goose bumps in its wake. Bella was losing herself in it again, her eyes falling open begging to bare witness and keep this moment forever. Through her lustful haze, she stole small glimpses of Jacob's body over hers; his arms tensing around her, her fingernails digging into the silky smooth skin of his back, and strands of his ebony hair tangling around her own brunette locks before her eyes would roll back in her head. She closed them tight and the redness behind her eyelids matched the desire flowing through her. Her body was begging for a release. The friction created between them had left clear evidence of her arousal and her own scent hung in the air. Jacob breathed heavily in and out through his nose, his kissing growing stronger deeper and more urgent as he became aware of his effect on her. His hand grazed the top of her jeans gently tugging them lower at her hip bone. Bella gave a little sigh as Jacob's fingertips brushed against her milky white skin and the elastic waist of her boy shorts underneath. She felt her lower body rise slightly into his hand forcing it down and disappearing into her jeans.

A loud buzzing filled the room and a soft rattling sound followed. Both of their eyes fell to the night stand and the phone that vibrated across its length. The display flashed the name again and again, EDWARD CALLING.

"If he can hear my thoughts right now, you might not want to answer that." Jacob almost snorted holding his free hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"We should probably get going Jake. I wanna get this over with." Bella pressed both palms against his chest and gave one hard shove. He didn't budge at all. Jacob laughed out loud and rolled off the bed and to his feet offering his hand to Bella.

"Shall we?" His smiling growing so large it touched his eyes as he watched Bella struggle with her unsteady legs, fighting to recover her composure.

"Just you wait Jake!" she said taking a few wobbly steps forward. "Next time you're going to get it!"

"Do you promise Bells?" and he smiled, her smile, but with something different behind his beautiful eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-**Thanks for reading guys!!! This chapter was a little harder to write but I love the way it turned out, let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

The drive home was quiet between them. Bella sat in the passenger's seat of her truck as Jacob drove, his eyes concentrating on the road. She was so caught up in her head now. She had no idea what she was going to say to Edward. The phone in her hands continued to vibrate and light up the whole way home. As they rounded a corner and turned onto her street she pressed the ignore button once again and wasn't at all surprised when Edward's shiny Volvo was parking on the street in front of Charlie's. Jacob parked in the driveway and turned the car off. He shifted in the seat toward Bella and tossed her the keys.

"I'll be inside." He said. "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks Jake."

He slid out of the truck and took just a few long strides before he was in the house. Bella watched him the whole way and then opened her own door and stepped out. She shoved her hands in her pockets and shuffled her feet along the grass making her way to the curb. She looked up at Edward who was watching the front door his mouth in a hard line and his brow furrowed, no doubt listening for Jacob's thoughts. She cleared her throat and shrugged her shoulders. Edward took his eyes off the door, his expression changing completely. His eyes softened and he smiled.

"I'm sorry Edward I shouldn't have left that way."

"No apologies Bella you were upset, I just wish you wouldn't run off to La Push so Alice can't see where you are."

"See Edward, that right there" she said and pointed a finger shaking it at him as her temper flared "that is exactly why we aren't working." Bella took a deep breath trying to calm herself, as she took in the anguish spreading across Edward's face. He dropped his head down to the ground speaking to his feet

"I don't understand. I don't know what you mean Bella. I just want to look after you."

"I don't need looking after Edward." She said again growing very frustrated but continuing with all the composure she could muster. "I have to be able to make mistakes, fall down dust myself off and try again…it's a cliché for a reason. I can't have you hovering over me every second. My own father doesn't do that! I just…I just started to feel like your shadow, like I couldn't be anywhere without you."

He stood in her front yard leaning on his Volvo not moving at all.

"Bella that is what love is, two people choosing each other forever."

"No Edward, it's more than that. I love so many people so many different ways and for so many reasons. Choosing you loving you means giving into you and leaving behind the people and the experiences that made me who I am today. I shouldn't have to let it all go. That one person you choose to spend forever with, they should just keep adding to your life, everything should come together not be ripped apart."

They stood there in silence for what seemed like forever, Bella trying desperately to find the words. She sighed loudly and then almost whispered.

"Edward if you loved me, really loved me, then you would have changed me and if I loved you I would have found a way to change for you."

"No Bella" he said as he shook his head back and forth, "I didn't change you because I love you."

"It's not true." Bella said almost shouting back at him. Something in his words had clicked in her head and words began to flow so fast her thoughts were running together. "Somewhere inside you knew it might just be my blood calling to you and when that blood was gone, well, we both would have known it wasn't enough. And I couldn't change myself because I don't have it in me to leave my life. You and your family, no matter how I feel about them, even an eternity with all of you would mean losing Rene and Charlie, and Jacob. The people in my life, yourself included are all pieces of me. Nothing, not even what we share could make me whole again. For the first time Edward this is not even about you. I want so much for myself. This place it holds my past and present and my future."

Edward crumbled against his car, sinking to the floor, his arms around his knees and his head hung long. Bella came down to his level resting on her knees and started again.

"I had dream last night Edward, and we were finally married and I was finally changed. At first I was happy and thinking about you made me happy but then I saw a beautiful little girl in my dream. She made me think about being human again. And everything that followed in the dream was awful. I missed sleep and my dreams. But mostly time and how it once held meaning for me and how I had made the choice to be frozen in life. I was mad at myself for making the choice. I kept staring at this little girl and the more I did the angrier I got because this little girl stood there revealing everything I was giving up. I wanted her, I wanted her to be my daughter and it destroyed something in me. I knew it wasn't possible in my new life and then of course my instincts as a vampire took over and I saw myself killing her. It broke my heart. I woke up and I knew I wanted things out of life that we couldn't give each other anymore." Bella started to cry but spoke through her tears, "I knew that I could never be enough for you in that life, if I could never get over my life here. It's not fair for either one of us"

Bella took both his hands in her own, trying to hold back the tremble from the automatic chill. The contrast in their temperature had not been this surprising since the first time they'd touched. It was suddenly almost painful to hold him there. They each stared down at their hands for a long time. The perfect marble of Edward's hands were so very pale, almost purple unmoving and they shone even in the cover of the clouds. Her own cream toned hands gave way to all her emotions. The muscles were tense and made her hands shake. She could feel them sweat despite the chill coming off Edward. Even her hands were trying to send her a message.

"Look at us Edward…we are…."

"So wrong." He cut her off firmly mid sentence "You are so beautiful and I'm a monster."

"No Edward" and she shook his hands making him stare up at her, "A monster would have changed me or killed all those times I begged you to. A monster would not have been able to hold back. I can never thank you enough for your strength, for your protection. I will always love you Edward. I will love you for teaching me what was possible, for helping me to realize what I needed, and for leaving me human long enough to make the right choices. I was willing to die for what I thought was right; you showed me how to live for what is real."

"Bella the love I have for you is the only thing that has made my existence tolerable. I know what you're saying is true, but your life has become mine. I'm so involved now, I can't think of tomorrow if you won't be in it."

"Edward I think we were in love with the idea of us, but the limitations and the barriers of our relationship are constantly crashing down on us. Our problems are too real. I don't mind fighting for something I want, but if we stayed together we would be fighting forever never once having time to enjoy each other. You have always told me that you could never lose control with me. I know how much you're holding back. All I have ever wanted was to give in and surrender everything I have to you, that's what love is. You have to give in, you have to let go. This soul" Bella said and she brought both sets of their hands over heart "that you have been fighting so desperately to save, it finally worked. I finally know what I need."

Edward's eyes flashed up to the front door of Bella's house. Bella turned to see what had caught his attention. Jacob stood at the steps now making his way towards them. He looked sad and confused as he saw Bella hands in Edwards. Edward shook them off standing up so fast it nearly knocked Bella over. Jacob reached out his hand and caught her before she hit the grass. They were all so close now. Edward and Jacob staring into each others eyes and Bella stuck uncomfortably between them.

"So you finally told her mongrel" Edward almost spit the words at him "it certainly took you a while."

Bella felt Jacob shake in anger at his words.

"Told me what?" Bella asked them both, her eyes frantically searching both of their stone faces.

"I have to say I expected this much sooner. You've certainly had the idea running through your head for some time now." Edward said his eyes turning black.

Jacob held back a growl from deep in his chest and ground his teeth together. His hand gripped Bella's arm slightly tighter.

"I didn't tell her anything about that." Jacob shot back at him.

"JACOB!" Bella screamed up at him and he dropped his arm instinctively. She rubbed the throbbing pain that replaced where his fingers had been. "What is he talking about Jacob?"

Without tearing his eyes away from Edward's he said, "Edward thinks I told you I imprinted on you. He thinks that's the only reason you've come to your conclusions." His voice deepened and he ground his teeth, "You don't have to have super powers to read people's minds Edward. It will always be the same with you. Why don't you stop doubting every decision she makes. She can do it on her own."

"Edward this isn't about imprinting." Bella looked back to Jacob her eyes trying to let him know she understood. She was going to speak again but he shook his head no.

"I never needed some life altering all powerful force to validate my feelings for you Bells. Yes I know it happened for me, but it didn't change anything between us. You were still with Edward." His face had softened as he spoke to her, the mask gone.

Bella wanted to stop everything in that moment. She wanted to throw her arms around Jacob. She wanted to kiss away the doubt that was spreading across his face. She wiped a tear away from her eye and faced Edward.

"He's right Edward. He never told me anything. I have fought off my feelings for Jacob for so long. I fought and I fought to be with you. Even when he kissed me in the mountains, even when I saw the life I was supposed to have with him, I fought my own soul to try and be with you."

Bella turned now and spoke only to Jacob, her face red and her eyes stinging with tears.

"I felt it too, today." Bella was crying now, the tears streaming down her face.

"I know you did, I knew the moment it happened." Jacob nodded at her and touched her face letting his knuckles trail along her tear stained cheeks.

"But I knew what I wanted before it happened. I want you to know I had made up my mind. You know how stubborn I am." She smiled at him. "I could have fought your all power imprinting forever." She took Jacob's hand in her own and stood by his side turning to face Edward. "You know that too. Please accept this Edward. Please know that this is what I want."

"I tried to tell you all of this. I tried to never let this happen. This is my fault for letting things go this far. I told you both that if Bella wanted me to leave, I would go." Edward turned and spoke only to Bella. "I want you to know I would have kept fighting, I would have done anything necessary. Maybe you don't love me, but please don't assume you know how I feel Bella."

Edward walked around his car and paused before opening the door.

"You remember that I can always hear Jacob." His teeth bared and his voice dropping down until it almost came out in a growl. "Even when I don't want to listen, I'll know if you hurt her."

He dipped his head down and slammed the car door, making Bella jump. Edward sped off down the street and Bella looked up at Jacob. He was smiling.

"What are you thinking….what did you tell him?" Bella said giving his hand a little squeeze.

"I told him, that it's a good thing time means nothing to him, waiting for the impossible can get very frustrating."

"Uugghhh, YOU are impossible Jacob Black. Isn't it enough knowing that you have my heart and always will?"

"Bells it's more than enough for me, that guy" and he pointed down the road "on the other hand, is the one who needs reassurance. I'll be more than happy to keep sending lovely thoughts his way, for the rest of our lives."

Bella hugged him close.

"Mmmmmm" she hummed "for the rest of our lives."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-**After a little bit of writers block I'm happy to bring you Chapter 6....maybe a little lemony. Thanks for the reviews and thanks to Stephenie Meyer who owns all of these wonderful characters...I again do not. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Bella stood again in front of her bathroom mirror. She ran her hand across its surface and it left a clean stripe amongst the rest of the fog. She stared into her own eyes as she pulled a hair brush through the wet and tangled mess. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and shrugged her shoulders once evaluating herself. Her cheeks were slightly red still from the heat of the water, but she had needed it to relax. So much had changed in just one short day. She reached down to the vanity and let her fingers trail across the silk button down shirt she had brought to change into. Rene had given it to her. She smiled as she remembered when her mom had folded her holey sweats and huge night shirts and laughed at Bella. Her mother had told her that pajamas should be fun. Soft and pretty.

"It's the one time no one judges what you're wearing" Rene had said jokingly. The next day Bella had found the set of navy blue silk pajamas across her bed. It had been way too hot to wear them in Florida but here in Forks she'd finally had the opportunity. This was the first time in a long time, she'd be sleeping alone again at least she could wear something that reminded her of home. She reached her arms in and started to button it. She left two of them open at the top, the heat still trapped in the bathroom beginning to suffocate her. She touched the sleeve and rubbed her hand over it a few times. It was soft and smooth and cool against her overheated skin. "Just like Edward". She shivered at the thought and mentally scolded herself for thinking about him. She yanked her robe off the back of the bathroom door threw it over her shoulders and cinched it quickly at the waist. She pulled the door open and hurried to her room. "It'll be like a patch to get over the addiction", she justified the thought to herself. She pulled her own door open and gasped. She closed the door quickly throwing her back against it. Jacob was sprawled out over her tiny bed. He was shirtless as usual, wearing only a pair of black cut-off shorts. He looked comfortable enough, one hand resting behind his head, the other patting the spot beside him.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Bella said relaxing a little at his smile. She slid her robe off and threw it toward the desk and it landed on the chair. "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

Jacob's eyes widened as he took in the view. Bella blushed as she remembered her choice to ditch the matching set of shorts and immediately kicked herself. The shirt hung just around her hips, revealing quite a bit of the rest of her.

Jacob pulled her into his arms and settled into the bed. He brought her close to his face before answering,

"Well it was 3 things…" and he kissed her sweet and soft and loving.

"First thing. I was checking up on you, I'll admit it. I wanted to make sure Edward hadn't tried to sneak in your window." Jacob cracked a half smile, hoping he hadn't said something wrong. Bella raised her eyebrows and lifted her chin, motioning him to keep going. "It's your decision how much you want to see him now, I'm not going to forbid you to see him or anything but I will say that I think the days of him crawling through your window are over. I mean if that's okay with you?"

"I'd say that's more than fair, so I'll go with it." Bella snuggled into him, kicking her blanket off the bed and letting his warmth replace it. She lay down against him and kissed his shoulder. "Second thing?"

"Second thing" and again he kissed her but with a little more urgency in it "What in the world are supernatural wolf powers good for if I don't use them for great stuff like climbing into my sexy girlfriend's window without anyone being the wiser."

He let his hand run down her bare leg and back up again to her outer thigh. He gave a little squeeze at the soft flesh there and kissed her again, this time parting her lips with his tongue. Bella responded with a deep, "ohhh" escaping from her. He pulled away and let a smile form against Bella's lips. He leaned down, took a deep breath to calm himself and kissed her chin.

"Third thing." He ran his fingers through her hair, pressing the ends of it between his thumb and index finger. "I thought of you here, alone in your room, possibly thinking about me and wanting me as much as I wanted you. That was a new thought for me, and I gotta tell you Bells I think I broke the sound barrier getting here."

"Poor baby." Bella cooed to him, "You must be exhausted after that run. I won't bother you, I'm tired too, and we can just sleep…kay?" Bella quickly rolled to her side with her back to Jacob. She smiled to herself as she wiggled in next to him, her body settling into his causing her shirt to ride up slightly onto her lower back. Cute underwear had also been something Rene had insisted on buying. She mentally thanked her mother again for the matching lace shorts that Bella had never had any use for before tonight.

"You're evil Bella." Jacob whispered into her ear, his arms circling around her waist. "You don't play fair…..you know I'm not tired."

"You're not?" Bella teased as she rolled over to face him, her eyes wide.

"Not even a little….is all of this for me?" He smiled at her his hands running down the silk on her back and his palms resting at the top hem of the lace.

"You like my PJs?"

"Very sexy." He nodded in confirmation.

"I didn't know you'd be here, but this is the first time I've worn them, so sure it's for you Jacob. Compliments of Rene of course." She giggled as Jacob's smile faded and his misunderstanding took over.

"I've never picked anything out like this Jake, Rene got it for me. If you like it, I like."

"I LIKE IT!" He blurted out.

"Jacob!" she scolded him through a whisper, "You're going to wake up Charlie"

"Sorry, just a little overwhelmed here."

"It's a lot to take in I know." She joked running her hands over her curves. She winked at him and smiled.

"Sure is." He said and sighed. "You doing okay Bells, with all the change? Earlier today, with Edward, pretty intense stuff." His thoughts were slightly broken as if he wasn't quite sure he could ask her about it.

"I'm good Jake, it needed to be done. It felt good to get that off my chest. At least it's over with now."

"Bells" he said quietly, almost under his breath. "I'm pretty sure it's not over….he's not going to just go away, this is more like the beginning. It's going to be rough for a while."

"I'm ready. I know what I want. I just don't want to think about that until it happens, until I have to." Bella was fidgeting with her top button, undoing it and buttoning it over and over again.

Jacob covered both of Bella's hands with his own. Her anxious gesture was making him nervous.

"I'm proud of you. You sounded like you really knew what you were talking about with him all that stuff about love, very convincing."

"I have no idea what I'm talking about." Bella said biting her bottom lip in frustration. "I'm just learning as I go. It's hard, you know, finally knowing what you want."

"It's hard, but it gets easier." He said bumping her nose with his own.

"Easy part of love?" Bella asked giving him a quick peck.

"Mmm….falling. Who's better at falling than you Bells?" He laughed softly and shrugged. "No one I know. But everyone, anyone can fall in love. Easy part."

"Hardest part?"

"Staying down."

"Huh?" She looked back at him, her nose wrinkled.

"Staying down….when you fall, letting someone else see you do it. Showing them you feel it. Letting yourself feel it."

"Definitely right." She said nodding at him.

"We'll take it slow Bells. We've got plenty of time. I'm not going anywhere. Well, I'm going home in the morning so Charlie doesn't kill me…" he said laughing at his own joke.

"Ok….ok" she said. "Slow is good."

"Only thing is, you can't wear stuff like this if we're going to wait." Jacob said his breathing picking up a little as he looked her up and down.

"Who said anything about waiting? Aren't you some middle-aged virgin already?" Bella said climbing on top of him, her legs on either side of him again and her hands planted firmly against his bare chest. Jacob jumped underneath her, startled by how forward she was being. He gripped both of her hips in his strong hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" he said kissing her neck. "Charlie is asleep in the same house. What I planning to do is way too loud."

"I'll be quiet." She said trapping his face between her hands and pulling him into a deep kiss. "We don't have to skip to the main event tonight. I can think of a few ways to keep our hands busy." Bella hands sunk low to the top of his shorts, her right hand continuing down above the fabric and underneath her to his growing bulge. Her mouth dropped into an "O" shape and she gasped. Jacob's lower body twitched in response.

"HOLY SHIT." He choked out and bit down on his bottom lip.

"Mmmm-hmmm" she said rubbing her hands along its length. Jacob threw both arms around her neck, his lips crashing against her own. Bella released her hold on him and used her own pelvis to grind against him. Their kisses were hard and clumsy, Bella's hands frantically pulling through Jacob's hair. She pulled him close against her face, their noses smashed against each other. Their breathing matched perfectly, their chests rising and falling exactly together. Jacob's hands were at her waist, pulling at the soft silk there. He balled the fabric up in his fists and he felt Bella nod over and over again.

"It's ok Jake, touch me, where ever you want."

Jacob's hands slid up and underneath the fabric, his fingers slipping over her thin frame, over her ribcage and finally settling on the incredibly soft flesh of her breast. Bella's head fell back and she moaned softly. His hands molded to her gently, just holding her there. He let his hands fall back down, he brought them to the front of her shirt. He took his time undoing the buttons, measured and thoughtful. Bella stared into his eyes unable to speak. He looked like a child suddenly, like he was unwrapping a present. He finished with her buttons and kissed her, more deliberate. His breathing had slowed as well. Bella was lost again, swept up in the moment. She tried desperately to concentrate, to find her hands to make them work. He was still kissing her, his eyes closed impossibly tight. She wanted him to look at her; she wanted him to see what he was doing to her. She moved to remove her shirt that was hanging on her shoulders. Jacob's eyes shot open and he grabbed her hands, freezing them in place.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said.

He kissed her once, and pulled away. He put both hands under the fabric at her shoulders and pushed them down her shirt falling at her sides. He swallowed hard. Bella's heart stopped. Jacob was just staring. Sitting and staring. Bella felt cold and exposed. She wanted to cover herself or at least press herself up against him again.

"You are more perfect than I imagined." Jacob said so quietly Bella wasn't sure he meant to say it out loud.

He leaned in and kissed her lips and then rolled her over onto the bed. He laid on his side, kissing her ear, her neck, her shoulder. He let one hand skim the side of her body, starting with her shoulder, the line of her breast, her stomach. Bella felt his hand shake over her hip and she took a deep breath in, holding it. Jacob's hand moved down her leg and he gave her the slightest nudge. She dropped her knee to the side and her leg spread open. His fingers crawled back up her inner thigh. She bit down on her bottom lip, still holding her breath as his fingertips rested on the moist lace between her legs. He ran his finger in a circle over it. He hesitated for a moment and then reached into her panties. He sank one finger into her slowly and Bella let out a long broken, "aaaahhhhhh". He pulled her face to his with his free hand kissing her, stifling the sound. The room was quiet as he continued. The only thing she could hear was her own heart beating loudly in her ears. There was no disappointment or excuses. He never once pulled away from her. As she lay there with him in this moment she had dreamt about many times over she couldn't help but echo Jacob's words, "more perfect than I imagined."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- **So sorry for the delay in posting, in my efforts to be a good wife by not neglecting my hubby's birthday, I neglected my story. Please accept my apology with this wonderful chapter. I love it and hope you will too. Chapter 8 *spoiler alert* will have a fight scene...but with who......muaaa haaa haaa haaa...you'll have to keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Bella lay in her bed, not sleeping, just thinking. The steady rain and dark skies could do nothing to dampen her mood. She thought about the night before, or truly the last few hours. She stretched and smiled to herself, twirling her fingers in her hair. She let the memories play in her head over and over again like a movie. It had been everything she expected and completely different all at the same time. Jacob had been so soft and gentle and she had found her stride, graceful and sexy. It was so contradictory to their true selves. She was worried that their inexperience would make things awkward and clumsy but her worries were soon proven unfounded, their hands and lips had known exactly what to do on their own. The exchange between them had been natural, like everything else involving Jacob she felt comfortable and safe. Bella was glad for that; she knew something in her body had taken over when she and Jacob had been together. She would have never known what to do to him in return, but somehow in the darkness of her bedroom lulled by their labored breathing Bella had risen to the occasion. She covered her eyes at her own embarrassment, her cheeks flushing bright red as the images flooded over her. She was addicted to the sound of her name coming from Jacob's lips. Bella looked down at her hands; she'd never felt more powerful or more in control her whole life. If they could do such wonderful things with their hands, she wondered if she could physically handle the rest. She blushed again at the thought and kicked the blanket off of her, heading for the shower.

Twenty freezing cold minutes in the shower, half a bowl of cereal and one seriously rainy drive later Bella sat in the auditorium of Forks High School. She was trying to listen to the lecture about graduation but naturally her mind was otherwise occupied. How hard could it be anyway, wear the dumb outfit, wait for your name, walk over the stage and collect your Diploma? She listened long enough to figure out where to pick up her cap and gown and was then lost again in her own head. A cold delicate little hand brushed up against her, she was so startled she jumped out of her seat.

"ALICE!" she screamed, dragging in three long breaths before continuing, "I almost had a heart attack here!"

"You are too jumpy for your own good, I can't help how excitable you are." She almost sang to her. Alice hugged Bella's arm tight to her and sighed, "Are you breaking up with us too?" an enormous frown taking over her dainty face.

"Of course not Alice, we'll always be friends…unless you guys only come in a package deal. It might be hard at first, but I'm going to talk to Edward, I don't want things to stay the way they are. I don't know if he and I can be friends, but I want to at least see what the possibilities are."

"I know he wants to talk to you too."

"Oh you do huh, did you see us talking in one of your visions?"

"No." she said ducking her head down so Bella couldn't look into her eyes. "He asked me to come over and talk to you first, feel you out, see if it was safe for him to come over."

"Oh he did, did he? Huh. Do you get a nice shiny prize for your assistance?"

"No prize Bella, just trying to help him. He's my brother and he's hurting."

"I know Alice and I'm sorry but I can't change things."

"No one is blaming you for what happened, or Jacob. You can't help who you fall in love with. It just happens. It probably would have happened sooner if we hadn't been here. I know I can't see Jacob in my visions, but I know enough about seeing the future to know when people belong to each other."

Bella hugged Alice around her tiny shoulders. "I'm so glad you feel that way. You can tell Edward that I'm ready to talk him, but I need to grab my cap and gown and clean out my locker. He can meet me there."

"Already done." She said and she smiled again taking Bella in her arms. "Take it easy on him Bella."

Bella nodded and walked out of the auditorium. She picked up her cap and gown and headed down the long hallway to her locker. She opened it and sighed. She yanked down colored post its, little notes from Edward, the long dead corsage from their prom. Everything in her locker revolved around Edward. Bella could not find one scrap of a memory from her high school career that wasn't tightly wound to him. She pushed everything down into her back pack. Edward's shoes appeared next to it. She straightened up to look again in her locker, not sure if she was ready to look into his face. Edward swung the locker shut. He was staring at her, she could feel it. Her eyes still stuck on the peeled yellow paint of her locker.

"Bella." He said leaning his head against the metal.

"I'm not sure….I'm not sure how to start over now Edward."

"It's just us Bella. We can do this. I can't lose you completely."

"I don't know what I'm capable of. I don't know how to feel about you anymore." She leaned her head to the side to finally face him. She broke the gaze quickly, turning around and letting her head hit the locker behind her.

Edward put his hand to her face. He let it fall and sighed. Bella's heart was racing on without her. She knew they had been close like this before. Closer even, many times. Her breathing was picking up as he kept leaning in, misreading her physical response. Bella wasn't excited by his closeness. She was scared and panicked. She couldn't move away from him.

"I know how you feel Bella. I know you love me." Edward closed his eyes and leaned into her, his cool sweet breath was invading her senses. He was so close she could taste him. "I can see it, I can hear it. We're supposed to be together. You're confused, you're scared. I can help you." His lips were at her ear, the tip of his nose skimming the outline of it. He whispered to her, "I can't give you everything, but I can give you what you truly desire." He had closed the distance between them; his weight against her was making her feel uncomfortable. She wanted to push him away, but she knew it would have no effect. He kept talking, "I don't have to hold back, I won't. I surrender."

"No" Bella said softly. "NNNOOOO!!!" she screamed.

Edward immediately backed away and Bella found the courage to keep going.

"I don't want it. And you can't tell me what I want anymore. You can't hear me….this is my own." Bella wrapped her fingers in her own hair shaking her head. "I have my own mind made up. I don't need anything from you." She paced back and forth in front of him, "Everything you have comes with strings. You broke us!" The words were exploding out of her and nothing in Edward's miserable face did anything to stop it. She felt a strong weight lifting off her with each confession. "You left us! You left me. When you left you didn't break my heart. You took it with you! I **THOUGHT** I was empty and alone without you. Only I wasn't alone. There were so many people who still cared. They were there every day helping me find my way back. They helped me feel again. I wasted so much time asking what was wrong with** ME**. What **I** did wrong, what **I** could have changed when you left. It took me until right this moment. "**TO-DAY** to realize, it was you. It's still you. You didn't want me then and you don't want me now. You want someone to protect and control. I'm not that girl anymore" Bella shook her head no repeatedly. "I love Jacob and no matter what you have planned, it won't change it. I love him and he loves me and one day…" she stopped and stared right into his eyes, "…one day when **I'M** ready to we're going to get married. When **I'M** ready **WE** will do whatever **WE** want."

Edward stood so still and silent in the hallway he looked like he had frozen over. Part of Bella wanted to reach out and comfort him. She wanted to hold his hand and reassure him that they had forged a solid friendship over the years that she loved him in a different way. She had seen their conversation go so differently in her mind. Edward had been so different in the hallway, so desperate. She felt sorry for him; the anger had washed away with Edward's former charm. He shook his head suddenly, breaking Bella from her thoughts. He turned abruptly in the other direction and disappeared down the hallway. He said nothing. Bella dragged her back pack behind her having no more energy to even lift it. She willed her body towards the parking lot. She felt herself being pulled to Jacob once again. She wanted to be near him, she craved the calm feeling only he could provide her with. Bella knew she had done nothing wrong in the hallway but as she crawled into the cab of her truck she was overwhelmed by guilt. Edward had wanted to kiss her; he might have if she had stayed there for one more second. Doing nothing to prevent or dissuade his advances had almost made them a reality. She drove straight to La Push and as she pulled into the driveway she felt like she could finally breathe again. She ran up the steps and through the front door without knocking. Billy was in the front room and he was staring right at her.

"Bella?" he asked. "You okay honey?"

"Yea Billy I'm ok….just needed to see Jake."

"Well he's not her just yet, but I expect him home any minute, you are more than welcome to wait."

"Thanks Billy." She smiled and then blushed. She was suddenly very embarrassed that he had seen her rush through the door.

"School already out for you kids?"

"Tomorrow is the big day; they let us out early for graduation."

"Well I almost forgot about that. Congratulations in advance Bella. Are you excited?"

"Thrilled." She said rolling her eyes. "Can't wait to trip in front of a hundred strangers."

The phone rang in the kitchen and Billy rolled in its direction. "I think you'll be just fine." And he chuckled as he reached for the receiver.

Bella made her way to Jacob's room. She sat down on his bed and reached over to pick up one of his black T-shirts. She brought it to her face and took a deep breath in. She let the remnants of his woodsy scent go to work on her nerves. She stood up and walked over to his desk. She ran her fingers over the familiar items. A wood carving in progress, a colorful bracelet he had no doubt woven himself, and then something she hadn't seen before. It was a plain manila folder. She opened it and looked carefully over the papers inside. She read it over and over again. _Certificate of Completion _was scrolled out in fancy script on thick card stock_._

"Hey stranger!" Jacob's voice heightened slightly with his excitement.

Bella twirled nervously in his direction. The action sent the folder and its contents flying into the air. Jacob gathered them up quickly kneeling at her feet and smiling.

"I wanted to surprise you, but you blew that now." He sighed handing the folder back to her. "I thought only the crazy girlfriends went snooping through their boyfriends stuff."

"What is it?" she asked a hard line forming between her brows.

"I didn't want to steal your thunder; I was going to wait for your big day to be over. I tested out of high school Bells, I got my GED. "

"How, when, why?" In her confusion she couldn't put together enough words to complete sentences.

"Slow down Bells. It's a good thing. When you left" he paused looking deep in thought, shook his head and continued, "When you left to get Edward I had a lot of time on my hands. I needed to keep busy. The pack they needed me, my priorities changed. Long patrols, no sleep, morning classes, something had to change. Math with letters just doesn't seem important enough to sit through when your life and the lives of the people you love are constantly at risk. Then when you started to come back…" Jacob took Bella's hand in his, "…when I knew I wanted to be with you, when I thought maybe you could feel something for me, I didn't want to do anything to hold us back. When I thought of our life together I wanted to remove any obstacles that I could. I wanted to prove that I wasn't just some little kid with a crush."

"Oh Jacob!" Bella threw her arms around his neck sobbing heavily. "You are so wonderful and I…"

"What's wrong Bells? Everything is okay. I thought you'd be happy."

"Oh Jake I couldn't be happier for you and I'm so proud. I just don't deserve you. Today at school Edward…well Edward."

Jacob's body went stiff within her arms and she felt the anger roll through him.

"What did he do Bella?"

"He tried.......well he tried to kiss me."

Jacob pushed her gently away and turned toward his door. Before she could even look up he was gone. She ran for the front door and searched the clearing for him. The only evidence of his departure lay stern across the gravel driveway. On her way she quickly picked up his discarded T-shirt and jeans. She knew he has phased and she knew where he would be. Bella frowned at her old truck; she'd never make it in time. She rounded the house quickly and spotted her motorcycle. "Perfect" she thought to herself. As she mounted the bike and kicked it to life she flinched at the thought of what scene she might be driving straight into. She hated herself for ruining that moment with Jacob. As she leaned forward onto the bike the wind sending her hair in all directions she couldn't help feeling that this moment was inevitable. It was more than her choice to love Jacob that had set this in motion. "Please let him be okay" she repeated to herself and somewhere deep inside her mind, she asked herself, "yes but which one?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- **Okay readers here it is....they fight! it's about time. A little more action...a little less fluff. Please read and review....all you lurkers out there...I see you so tell me what you think. I want to get to at least 30 reviews before I go on to Chapter 9. Planning to put a nice lemon wedge somewhere in the future....who am I kidding....we are at Chapter 8 already....one whole lemon coming up!

Chapter 8

Bella turned off the highway and took the long narrow road to the Cullen's house. She leaned forward on the seat her anticipation growing as she grew closer and closer to the house. She rounded the corner and skidded to the side fish-tailing the back end of the bike and almost crashing over. She jumped off, yanking the key out and killing the engine, she let it fall to the ground. Both of her hands covered her gaping mouth and her eyes opened wide in horror. She was frozen in place staring straight ahead at Jacob in his russet haired wolf form and Edward half crouched circling each other in the front yard. The snarls and snaps and growls they exchanged sent a chill down her spine and snapped her back into reality.

"STOP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. It was so loud it made her sides hurt and she doubled over in pain.

Jacob turned to look in her direction and Edward took full advantage of the distraction. He flung himself head first into Jacob's shoulder, his granite skin crushing Jacob's bone underneath. The impact was like a crack of thunder. Bella watched helpless as Jacob's leg broke from underneath him and he slumped over with his massive body weight behind it. Jacob howled in pain and Bella hoped the pack had heard him. She panicked as Edward started to climb over Jacob's back. He came to rest above Jacob's shoulders, settling into another low crouch. He reached down and grabbed Jacob by both ears and bared his teeth. Edward hung there at his throat as Bella stood trembling. Her hands were shaking so badly she could hear the clinking of her keys in her hand. She made a fist around her keys trying desperately to stop shaking. The keys jabbed into her skin and she bit down on her bottom lip at the pain. She bit down so hard that she tasted her own blood and suddenly she got an idea. Bella took her house key and held it to her wrist. She pressed down as hard as she could and dragged it up her arm toward her elbow. The unsteady pressure from her hand left a red and jagged line behind it. The indention under her wrist turned a deeper red and blood bubbled to the surface, she lifted her hand high above her in the air and the blood began to trickle down her arm to her elbow.

"EDWARD!" she screamed waving her arm in the air. "Edward, I'm sorry. Edward I love you, please Edward, please!"

Edward's head snapped up and he glared at her. She saw him take a deep breath in and close his golden eyes. When they opened back up they were a deep black. He began to climb slowly off of Jacob. He took a few tentative steps in her direction, still in his hunting crouch. Bella swallowed hard and continued.

"Edward, please forgive me. I don't know what I was saying. You already know I can't live without you."

Edward rose out of his crouch and stood up as he walked further in her direction, his speed increasing. She felt the blood pump steady with the beat of her pulse. The trail down her arm grower thicker and pooling at her elbow before it dripped off to the ground. She knew it was working; he was coming right up on her now. Bella waited until he was right in front of her to keep going. Edward fell to his knees, his face at her elbow staring at her blood. She lowered her voice to a near whisper,

"We are meant to be. I was made to love you. I was confused and scared, but I'm not anymore. I need you. I gave you my heart a long time ago; I had nothing left to give to Jacob." She looked down into his eyes. They were black fire and they were set ablaze at the mention of Jacob's name. "We can't be apart, not for one more minute. Edward I want you to change me. I want you to do it now. I'm ready…I'm ready to be with you forever."

Edward touched her arm lightly; he cupped her elbow in his hand and rubbed his thumb through the trail of blood smearing it across her forearm.

"No more distractions, no more discussions, no more votes, no more ultimatums, Edward I'm not whole without you, so everything else means nothing without you. I am nothing without you. If you love me prove it to me. Prove it to me right now."

He brought his open mouth to her elbow, rolling his tongue over her blood and closing his lips into a gentle kiss. He hissed at the taste of it. He looked up into Bella's eyes and she nodded signaling him to go on. He rolled his icy tongue up the red line slowly, never losing eye contact. He slid up her arm standing as he did so. Bella lowered her arm to be even with his face, she pushed her wrist to his lips. She reached down for his other hand, she intertwined their fingers. She brought their woven hands to her lips and kissed Edwards hand.

"I love you forever." She said.

Edward closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide to strike. Bella closed her eyes trying to anticipate the slow burn. She felt the tears that had welled up in her break onto her face. She saw Jacob's smiling back at her. Their short time together lit up in quick snapshots behind her eyelids. They were sitting on the tree at the beach, toasting with warm sodas in his garage, and the little girl in her dreams with Jacob's eyes and ebony hair danced in circles. She smiled and braced herself for Edward's final bite. But it never came, instead Bella felt a strong gust of wind in front of her and she was knocked to the ground. She hit her head and sat straight back up searching the yard. She was dizzy and disoriented. She climbed to her knees expecting to see Jacob. His mammoth wolf frame lay in the exact place he had fallen to, he was twitching all over. Bella scanned the yard and the nearby woods and finally she saw Edward withering against a tree. He was being held against the trunk by Emmett and Jasper. Alice was rushing to Bella's side.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?"

"Jjjjjaaacccoooobbb" she stuttered "He was going to kill my Jacob." She was still stunned by the fall and she reached behind her to rub the back of her head.

Alice took Bella in her arms rocking her back and forth. She took her long sleeve and stretched it over her hand. She wiped down Bella's arm until all that remained was a light pink smear.

"Bella Jacob is going to be okay. He's already healing. You have to calm down. Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to give Jacob a chance to get up, to get away. I couldn't just stand there…I couldn't do nothing." Bella broke into a heavy sob. She pulled herself up over Alice's shoulder to check on Jacob. He had phased back and was lying on his side, his huge lengthy frame doubled over in the fetal position.

"Bella you could have gotten yourself killed! Edward is not himself lately. He's been so riled up over you he wasn't in his right mind. You are so lucky I can see you."

Bella looked over to the tree again. Edward lay against it, his body was motionless but his face was twisted in pain, his lips pulled back over his teeth. Emmett and Jasper were holding him by both wrists and Jasper was whispering to him.

"Jasper's trying to calm him down now, you should go to Jacob. We'll get Edward in the house." Alice said as she smoothed down Bella's hair.

Bella got up slowly with Alice's assistance. She crossed the distance to Jacob quickly and cradled his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and cried.

"It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay." Bella cooed to him, trying to reassure herself as well.

"It doesn't hurt that bad honey, it was a cheap shot. I always told you he could play dirty too."

"It's all my fault, this is all my fault."

"Bella that was so stupid." Jacob said through his teeth, taking small breaths and hissing in pain.

"I had to do something he was going to kill you Jake. I can't live without."

"I thought you just told Edward that." Bella hugged him close to her and he winced in pain. "Okay, okay it's not funny yet, but it will be. No more bonfires for you Missy."

"What a stupid thing to say right now." Bella gave him a stern look, but broke quickly into a nervous laugh. "Why? Why can't I go?"

"Cuz you just went all Third Wife on Edward. No more stories for you, you get too many ideas. He could have killed you Bells."

"I'm fine and you're fine. That's all that matters." Bella helped Jacob get to his feet and he leaned on her for support. "I plan on being a first and only wife…just so you know Jake."

Alice walked up to them and extended her hand shaking her keys at Bella.

"He's in no condition to ride home on your bike, take my car for now."

"Thanks Alice." Bella said taking the keys. "Is Edward going to be okay?"

Alice closed her eyes and stood still for a second, she nodded.

"It's going to take a while to calm him down but no permanent damage done." She reached out for Bella's wrist, inspecting it. "He didn't get close enough to bite did he?"

"Alice. I'm fine" she said pulling her arm back. "The cavalry came just in time. You saved the day Alice."

"You're lucky Jacob was far enough away or I never would have seen it, then where would you be?"

"Don't even say it!" Jacob chimed in. "I almost had to watch it happen."

"You started it mutt, you would have been responsible." Alice said smugly.

"He tried to kiss my girlfriend!" Jacob countered leaning down into her face.

"You kissed her when she was his girlfriend!" Alice spat back standing on tip toe to get right back into Jacob's face.

"It was different, she wanted me to." Jacob gave a small huff and turned his nose up.

"I did not!" Bella said "Oh who cares anyway. Thanks for everything Alice I'm going to get Jacob home."

"He won't bother you again Bella, I'll make sure of it." Alice said as she waved and flitted into the house.

Bella helped Jacob into the passenger seat and put his seat belt on for him. She kissed his forehead and shut the door. She climbed into the driver's seat and tried to familiarize herself with the car. She turned the key in the ignition and started down the long road to the highway.

"I thought I'd lost you again for a minute there." Jacob said cradling his arm.

"Come on Jake, I'm not that good of an actress." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"You've left me before, and it was very convincing."

"It had to be! He was going to kill you!"

"I'd rather it were me than you Bells. Especially that way."

"I had a plan, I think." Bella swallowed hard.

"You had no idea Alice was coming, she saved your ass!"

"Did it work?"

"Yeah it worked." Jacob said rubbing his injured shoulder.

"Then shut up and be happy."

"Are you happy Bells? I mean that was a big choice you just made back there."

"It's exactly what I want, never been so sure in my life." Bella nodded. "I actually got to save someone for once; I'm evening out the score."

"I save you, you save me." Jacob mimed 2 scales with his hands, making them even as he spoke. "You offered yourself up on a silver platter; I'd say we're pretty even."

"Not even close. You've done so much for me Jake; I'll be paying you back for a long time."

"Not that I object to whatever that entails, but you don't have to Bells. Just love me, that's more than enough."

Bella took her eyes off the road for a moment and looked at Jacob. She took his hand in hers and smiled, "I will, I do….forever."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Okay I know I promised lemons and they are coming...I just had to tie up a few loose ends in this chapter. Lemons for everyone in Chapter 10. Enjoy! This is full of fluff by the way. **

**Chapter 9**

Bella sat on her bed she adjusted the gold cap on her head several times. When she was satisfied she took a few pins and clipped it into place. She swept the tassel away from her eyes and sighed. She slipped each foot into her flats just as Charlie knocked on her door.

"Bella, you almost ready? We gotta get this show on the road." Charlie said without opening the door.

Bella reached for the knob and opened it. She grabbed her gown and smiled at Charlie.

"All ready. Let's get this over with." Bella said blowing a few stray hairs out of her face.

The drive to school was quiet in Charlie's cruiser. She caught Charlie smiling to himself many times on the way. Her cheek flushed as she thought about how much attention would be on just her today. Bella looked down and smoothed her black pencil skirt. She ran a shaky hand over the buttons on the sapphire blouse that Alice had bought her.

"You did it Bells, I'm so proud." Charlie finally said breaking the silence as they pulled into school. "I'm so glad you came to live with me and I got to be the one to drive you to graduation. You look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad. I'm glad I came too. I can't imagine today being any different."

Charlie leaned toward her in the seat, reaching over to hug her with one arm. She patted his hand at her shoulder and gathered up her gown.

"Well go get em' kiddo. Your old man will be watching and Billy and Jacob will be here too."

"Okay Dad. I'll be the one who falls."

Charlie chuckled as she ducked out of the car and toward the stadium. Bella put her arms through her gold gown as she walked up to the gathering crowd behind the gym. She walked up the steps and stood next to Jessica and the huge S sign.

"Oh my god Bella, can you believe it, we're like out of here, it's so over. So sad right?"

"Um yeah we're done. Kinda sad. It went pretty fast."

"I know, right? It's like it was just yesterday that you were the new shiny toy."

Bella rolled her eyes and nodded. She glanced around the sea of blue and gold gowns. Everyone looked identical in the cap and gown; she couldn't pick out anyone in the crowd. She glanced up to the A's, the B's and then she saw Alice waving and bouncing enthusiastically from behind the big C sign. She grabbed Jasper and he waved back too. Alice signaled for Bella to come over. Bella walked through the crowd waving to Mike and Tyler when they tapped her shoulder as she passed by. She crossed the distance quickly and was soon caught up in Alice's cold embrace.

"Bella congratulations! You're going to graduate! Are you excited?" Her words were a song and she clapped along.

"Mmmm, yeah feels pretty great. I'll feel better when I can get out of this outfit."

Bella yanked nervously at her collar and adjusted her cap.

"Oh well you look fabulous underneath, that's all that matters."

"You look lovely Bella." Jasper said nodding in approval.

"Thanks."

Alice reached behind her, a tiny smile forming on her face. She pulled Edward back with her, he appeared it seemed out of nowhere from the multitude of blue and gold gowns. He looked like a child who knew he was in trouble. He shook Alice off his wrist and put both hands behind his back, staring at the floor.

"Edward has something to say to you too, but if you don't want to talk to him he understands." Alice said glaring back at Edward.

"No Alice that's fine. We can talk."

"Okay, me and Jazz are just going to step over here so you two can chat. If you need me….well I'll know so…..yeah"

Alice and Jasper disappeared into the crowd.

Edward pulled at the sleeves of his blue gown and pushed his tassel behind his cap. He wrung his hands together and cleared his throat a few times before speaking.

"I think I have some explaining to do. I'd like to apologize to you more than anything and Jacob as well. I don't know what came over me, but I know that it was completely inappropriate. I assure you I never meant to behave that way with you."

"Edward it's okay I haven't been perfect here. I could have handled things much better. I do get very caught up in my emotions; you were so right about that."

"Please Bella I already feel really awful about what happened and you thinking you need to apologize for anything is making it worse. I want you to be happy Bella, always. You know this is true, so if Jacob makes you happy, than I want that for you. It's just very difficult to let you go. You are such a wonderful woman Bella, I am lucky to know you. I know that my actions so far have not been very friendly and so I am unworthy of it, but I hope that we can be friends one day. I would like that very much, but I understand completely if you feel otherwise."

"I would love that Edward but only if you really think you can handle that."

"Time heals all wounds Bella, just give me some time, I will come around. When my brothers had to drag me away from you, when I realized what was happening I wanted to come to you and apologize right away. But it was for so many more things than the fight." He shook his head from side to side at the thought. It was quiet for a moment. "There are so many things I did wrong. I held you back because that's all I know how to do. I care about you so much that I wanted to control too much. I can see now that I pushed you so hard to do things my way that eventually I pushed you away. That is my burden to bare, not yours. I can only hope that you find happiness now and one day I will be able to be part of that happiness in a different way."

"I hope so Edward, I really do. And thank you. I think I should get back in line though, looks like we are really going to do this."

"Yes it looks that way. You look absolutely beautiful today, congratulations Bella."

"And to yourself as well…I can't believe you've been able to stomach this as many times as you have."

Bella smiled and hugged him around his waist; she placed her cheek against his chest and breathed in his familiar sweet scent saying her own silent goodbye. Edward wrapped her gently in his arms and pressed his cheek to her forehead. She pulled away slightly to look him in the eye and said,

"Friends then?"

"For as long as you'll allow me the pleasure."

Bella pulled away slowly and as she backed away he took her hands in his, giving them a quick squeeze. She tipped her head slightly and broke one hand away giving him a nervous wave before heading back to her place in line. It was finally the ending she had imagined, much more fitting for them. She knew no matter what they had said things would never be the same and in some way this was a goodbye for now. Soon he and his family would all move on to a new place for a new start. She knew she would miss them, but they did need time away. Time would change things for everyone and she and Jacob deserved a new start as well. As they walked onto the field and took their places she finally let herself get caught up in the moment. High school was over and it was taking her very high school relationship with it. She had walked away from Edward without falling apart. She felt like a person. For so long, in this very school she had been ½ of Edward and Bella. She was attached to him in every way possible, fully dependant on him for her happiness. On the last day of high school it had been her choice to break away. As Alice, Edward and Jasper crossed the stage looking more perfect than humanly possible she was thankful. Thankful that this would be the only time she would graduate from high school and that her life would move on from here. Suddenly she was crossing the stage herself. Today she was just Bella Swan. She shook the principal's hand and held her diploma high in the air waving it at Charlie. He, Billy and Jacob beamed down at her. They applauded and howled like crazy. Before she knew it was all over and she was walking the hallway back to the parking lot. Jacob leaned casually against his rabbit. He looked so much older in black dress slacks, a forest green button up shirt and loose black tie. He flashed a familiar smile and stood up, arms stretched out waiting for her. She threw her arms around his neck and he kissed her cheek. He picked her up and spun her in a circle.

"You look so handsome sir."

"Special day, special lady, deserves a special outfit. Congrats Bells!"

"Thank you, thank you." She said breaking away and bowing slightly to him.

"So do you know what else happens on a special day like this?"

"Hmmmm…nope, what happens?"

"Special gifts." He said smiling and he handed her a small black box.

Bella eyed him suspiciously and stared down at the box and back into his eyes. She repeated this motion many times. Her breathing picked up as Jacob laughed and pushed the box closer to her.

"Jake…"she said her voice cracking and her throat going dry.

"It's not a ring silly girl, so just open it before you pass out."

Bella opened the box slowly her hands shaking uncontrollably. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking down. She opened her eyes and looked down into the small box. A gold key with a colorful woven band attached sat nestled into the black silky cushion. She looked up at Jacob her brows pulling together in confusion.

"You already have the key to my heart." He said removing the key by the band and setting it in her open hand. "This is the key to our loft. Well it's my loft right now, but if you want to it's yours as well. I know how amazing you are Bells and I know you are going to do great things with your life; I want to be there for all those great things. I don't want to miss anything. It's just a small loft in Port Angeles, close to the college and still close to Charlie. I know we have a lot of stuff to figure out, this way we can do it together."

"Really Jake? This is what you want."

"More than anything. I love you Bells. I want to help you in any way I can. Really though, this is about what you want. It's ok if you say no. I will understand completely. I get it if you need some time, don't even worry.."

"If it's my choice, can I answer?" She said as she covered his mouth. He nodded. "I would love to live with you but how did you do all of this?"

She dropped her hand so he could speak.

"I got a job at a shop in Port Angeles and a scholarship for automotive design. I told you I had time on my hands. I wanted to have a plan."

"I'm so proud of you Jake. When did you turn into such a responsible old man?" She said pulling at his tie and tightening the knot.

"See I fell in love with this older woman, I don't know you might know her, and I guess she just rubbed off on me." He said taking her into his arms again and kissing her. She ran her hands into his hair winding the silky strands through her fingers.

"So when do we move in Sir?"

Jacob's smile lit up his whole face and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"How fast can you pack up your room at Charlie's?"

"Not fast enough." She said taking his face between her hands and kissing him once, twice and then a third time.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Forgive me this chapter took F-O-R-E-V-E-R and I almost got rid of it all together. I re-wrote it many times, but now I'm just going to post it. Please, please, please review because I need to hear good things. As a good friend of mine would say, "bring on the lemon puns!"**

Chapter 10

Bella closed the lid of what felt like her hundredth cardboard box, she stretched out a long piece of packing tape and cut it between her teeth. She smoothed the tape in place and let her hand drag slowly across it. "Last one." She said to herself. She took a deep breath in and looked around at the bare walls. The room looked so much smaller. She took a sharpie to the top of the box and in big bold letters she printed out BEDROOM STUFF. Just as she finished there was a knock at the wall.

"Just about set Bells? We got the truck all ready." Charlie said as he took a swig from his water and wiped his forehead with his rolled up sleeve.

"This is the last of it right here." Bella said smiling back. She stood up and turned in a quick circle searching the room for anything else. She put her hands in her back pockets and rocked back on her heels. "I think we got it all Dad."

Charlie leaned against the wall and was quiet for just a moment.

"Everything okay kiddo?"

"Totally fine Dad. But what about you, you gonna survive without me?"

"I told you Bella, once a week to do your laundry and one dinner together, as long as we can agree on those terms I'll be fine."

"I'll be here!" She said swinging her arm around his waist and leaning her head against his shoulder. Charlie put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm glad." He took another long drink of his water and said, "I'm real proud of you guys Bella. You going to college and Jake getting that job at the shop. You're starting a real life together."

"You're really ok with it Dad, with us living together?" Bella said taking a seat on the remaining cardboard box.

"Jake is a good man." Charlie said leaning back against the wall. "I've had the pleasure of seeing him grow up. When his mother died he grew up even faster, having to help out with Billy and all. I've seen how much he can accomplish when he really cares for someone. I know he cares about you. I know as much as you can take care of yourself, I can trust Jake to pick up the slack."

"I love him a lot Dad."

"And I know that he loves you too. That's why I'm ok with this too. Times are changing, people are different now a days. You learn a lot about someone when you live together, this could be a really great thing for you two. You've got your whole long life ahead of you to get married and make me a grandpa, so enjoy your time together before you get into all the serious stuff."

"Yeah I think this is a really good thing. I'll miss you though."

"And I'll miss your dinners." Charlie said as he patted his belly.

"Make sure you come by soon for dinner, I owe you a nice meal in exchange for that nice set of pots and pans you gave us."

"I will be there, you name the day and time and you know I'll show up."

Charlie extended his hand out to Bella she took it and let him help her to her feet. He leaned down to pick up the cardboard box and carried it through the doorway. Bella picked up his water bottle and made her way down the stairs. Charlie was adding the last box to the back of the truck as the other boys tightened strings to the sides to secure everything. Almost the whole pack had come to help. Moving was much easier with freakishly strong werewolves around. The packing could have gone by much faster if Charlie hadn't been there. Bella had laughed at the boys pretending to struggle with loads that gave them no trouble at all. Even now they seemed to be over doing it rubbing their lower backs, doing ridiculous stretching against her truck and complaining about "paying for all the heavy lifting in the morning". Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth were all huddled around the back of her truck surveying their work.

"Well that's everything guys, so lets get a move on." Bella said urging them in the direction of Jacob's rabbit.

"Okay okay we're going." Quil said as he shoved Seth in front of him. "Some of us were tired already."

Seth stumbled in front of Quil and Embry caught his elbow. All three large bodies folded their long limbs into Jacob's tiny rabbit, Embry taking the drivers seat last and giving Jacob a salute as he climbed in.

"So Jake you drive and they follow right?" Bella said as she threw Jacob the keys.

"That's the plan." Jacob said snatching the keys in mid air.

Jacob helped Bella into the passenger seat and closed the door. He stopped to shake Charlie's hand and walked to the driver's side. He climbed into the cab and started the engine. Bella used both hands to roll down her window, biting down on her bottom lip as she strained. She stopped half way and smiled at Charlie.

"So as soon as we get settled I owe you dinner." She reached her hand out through the open window. Charlie took her hand in his and grinned back at her.

"Looking forward to it Bells." He leaned forward in the truck. "This is my little girl Jacob, I'm trusting you son, don't give me a reason to come down there." The look he gave Jacob was meant to scare him but it soon faded into a warm smile.

"You got it Chief." Jacob gave a little bow of his head and turned to look over his shoulder as he started to back out of the drive way. Bella's hand pulled slowly away from Charlie's, their fingertips out stretched as they pulled away.

As they drove up to the little house Bella couldn't help smiling to herself, it was a pale yellow and reminded her of the sun shining over the bay. How appropriate Bella had thought to herself, everything about Jacob was warm and sunny. The narrow house was two stories with a large picture window on the second level and wood paneling. It was squeezed between two others both pale colors as well, washed out by the years of salt water from the bay. There was a small porch with an adorable swing and of course as if on cue Bella spotted Sam and Emily on her porch waving at them. Sam was holding two big boxes wrapped in shiny blue paper. Bella ran up to meet them hugging Emily and jumping up and down together.

"What did you do Emily, you shouldn't have."

"Oh it's just some gifts for you two nothing special."

All the boys were passing by them, their faces barely visible behind stacked boxes. Bella and Emily stood on the porch looking around at the bay and discussing a possible herb garden on the porch. Jacob passed by and poked Bella playfully in the ribs.

"So the guys want me to tell the lady of the house that they aren't working for free."

"Oh of course not" Bella said reaching for her cell phone and opening it. "I'll order a few dozen pizzas." She said laughing with Emily.

"One for each is more than enough Bella. I have some chips and drinks in the car." Emily said waving as she walked down to her white truck.

"Oh Em you're so thoughtful thanks."

"I have some of my famous muffins too; for your breakfast in the morning…don't tell the boys or they'll never see the light of day tomorrow."

Bella placed her order for 10 large pizzas and 5 orders of hot wings. She walked into her new home and looked around. The living room was upfront, it was a good size with hardwood floors and one whole wall dedicated to bookshelves from floor to ceiling, Jacob had been so excited to tell her about the bookshelves calling it "one of the key selling points". The living room opened directly into the kitchen. Bella loved her new kitchen. It had white washed cabinets and the stovetop was in the middle of the floor set atop an island. The walls were covered in tiny tiles in different hues of blue and green, just like the ocean, and it reminded her so much of the pebbles strewn across First Beach. In the corner of the kitchen was a built in table and bench set, a charming breakfast nook. She laughed to herself as she recalled Jacob saying, "Whatever a nook is anyway, we have one." There was a spiral stair case next to it that led to their bedroom, which was just a loft area that was open on one side overlooking their living room but had a row of white shudders to pull closed. Past the stair case and across from her living room was a small bathroom with a vanity and an old fashioned claw foot bathtub. It had mother of pearl tiles that ran across the flooring and halfway up the walls, it was just like the inside of a sea shell. It was perfect. So, so cozy. Jacob had done such a good job.

Bella let out a content sigh and went back to the kitchen rolling up the sleeves of one Charlie's old plaid shirts she had borrowed. She smiled as she unwrapped the gifts from Emily and Sam. The gifts were a set of plates, bowls, silverware and a set of glass tumblers. Everyone had been so sweet. Even Alice had begged Bella to let her throw them a house warming party just moments after hearing the news. Bella had extinguished that idea quickly. She had imagined the tension in that room immediately. Her vampire ex-boyfriend's little sister throwing her and her live in werewolf boyfriend a housewarming party, there was nothing particularly warm about the thought. It stunk to Bella, quite literally reeked due to its respective supernatural guests. She had talked Alice down agreeing instead to just let Alice "send a little something". The "little something" had appeared in the form of a delivery confirmation email 2 days before their scheduled move. An oversized customized couch and a California King bed with all its proper linens were to arrive between 2pm and 4pm at her new place or residence. Bella had nearly knocked her computer over in rage. It had been Jacob who called to thank Alice reassuring Bella that there was no need to get upset, Alice and the Cullens could afford to do much worse.

Emily and Sam entered the kitchen laughing and he leaned over to kiss her cheek before he set down a cooler full of drinks. Emily set down a grocery bag full of chips and winked at Bella as she put a basket into the pantry.

"I think you have a delivery outside. Jacob is signing for something in the front yard." Emily said and she started to put some of the new dishes into the sink.

"Alice." Bella said rolling her eyes. "She bought us a couch big enough for the guys to live in and a bed. I couldn't stop her, there is no use trying."

"That was really nice of her."

The couch was huge, big enough that Bella's feet barely hung over the edge of the cushion. It was incredibly soft and had dozens of throw pillows. It was, of course, dyed a deep russet brown, the pillows in varying shades of tan and brown.

"The pixie's got good taste at least." Jacob said putting his arm around Bella.

"It's perfect." Bella said. "I'll have to call and thank her."

The king size bed dominated the space in their bedroom. Again it was the best of the best. Made of some Swedish material and came with Egyptian cotton sheets, pale blues and greens, so either Alice had been here or seen it in her visions. Bella just shook her head.

"She is too much."

"I'd say she is just enough." Jacob joked. "It's awesome stuff. I don't know about you but I wasn't looking forward to sharing a twin, no matter how cute and tiny you are."

The afternoon passed quickly into the evening, they had only stopped to devour lunch. Jacob and Bella stood on the porch saying thank you to the pack. Everyone cleared out and drove off leaving Bella and Jacob crashed on their new couch. Bella hugged a throw pillow close to her.

"I am so exhausted." She said rolling onto Jacob's chest. "I hate moving."

"It was worth it though, no?" He said running his fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Mmmm…yes I love it already. Thank you." Bella said kissing him. Jacob smiled against her lips.

"Welcome." He said pulling back the collar of her shirt and kissing her collar bone.

Bella shivered. Jacob smiled and pulled her in between his legs with her back to him. He pulled the plaid shirt off her shoulders revealing the white cami underneath. He rubbed her shoulders and massaged small circles into her neck. Bella leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Ahhh that feels awesome."

Jacob pulled her hair to one side and kissed her neck, trailing his soft lips down to her shoulder and back again. He encircled her waist with his arms and she leaned back into his chest. She turned her head to meet his lips and ran the tip of her tongue over the outline of his full lips. He moaned into her mouth and reclaimed her lips intertwining their tongues. Both of their breathing became heavy, more forced. Jacob's hands moved from her waist to the button of her jeans. She squirmed underneath his warm hands on her lower belly. He made quick work of her zipper and she wiggled her hips to help him lower her jeans. Through everything his lips had never left hers and Bella was getting dizzy. He nibbled at her bottom lip, massaged her tongue with his own, alternating somewhere between delicious softness and nearly unbearable roughness. She caught his tongue between her lips and sucked on it. Jacob let a growl escape his throat as he plunged his hand into the lace between her thighs. Bella gasped as she felt the pressure of his fingers on her. She bit down on her own lip to hold back the inevitable.

"Oh, mmmm, uurrr" Bella mumbled on and on her insides turning to mush as she felt herself melting in Jacob's hands.

She was grinding into him, unknowingly as she backed away from his touch, her feet pushing her up against his body. The sensations were too much for her and she arched her back to try and escape it for just a moment to regain her composure.

"I…I….I can't even breathe." She said panting heavily into Jacob's neck. She kicked her jeans off and turned to face him straddling his lap. Jacob let a hand wander down and Bella caught it before he could continue. "Please. I can't, I just need a minute."

Bella helped Jacob with his jeans and lifted herself up so he could remove them completely. They hit the hardwood floor with a loud thud. Bella pulled her tank top over her head; it was the only time they had lost eye contact in the last few minutes. She put her hands flat on the fabric stretched across his chest and ran them down till she had the hem of it in her fingers. She pulled his T-shirt over his head and let it fall into the growing pile on the floor. Jacob shifted underneath her and he cupped her bottom as he stood up and lifted her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. Jacob pulled her ankles apart and set her on her feet. He slowly removed her panties and she stepped out of them. He lowered the waist band of his boxers and they fell to the floor. Bella reached an arm behind her and unclasped her bra. Jacob leaned down and kissed each shoulder as he lowered the straps and it too fell to the floor. Jacob hugged her firmly to his body. For the first time ever they were skin to skin. Every part of their flesh was pressed together and Bella could feel Jacob straining against her stomach. The slight poke against her hip bone when he leaned her back into the couch made her go weak at the knees and had it not been for Jacob's strong arms she would have toppled into the cushions. He positioned himself over her gradually, being careful to not put his full weight on her. Bella would not have minded. She loved to feel him this way. They were so close; there was only one way they could get closer. Jacob's arms trembled slightly at her sides and she raised an eyebrow as if to ask him what was wrong, but he spoke before she could.

"You have to tell me if I hurt, I can stop at anytime." Jacob said cupping her cheek in his hand and resting his forehead against hers.

"I promise." Bella's voice was shaking with anticipation.

Jacob ran his thumb over her bottom lip and replaced it with a kiss. He lingered there at her mouth, hovering just over her; he was working very hard at keeping his breathing even. It came in steady but echoed impossibly loud in the silence.

"I love you so much Jacob." Bella breathed over his lips.

Bella's breath caught in her throat and her head fell back as she hissed at the pain. Jacob had been as gentle and quick as possible but it had burned just the same. She closed her eyes tight and bit down on her bottom lip; she let her head fall onto Jacob's shoulder. He froze above her and began to pull slightly away. Bella pulled at his face with both hands staring into his eyes. She wiped a tear from the corner of his eye with her thumb.

"Bella." He said his voice full of sadness as he looked down.

"I'm okay, I want to, I want you." She said kissing his eyelids and wrapping her arms around his neck. She nestled her head into his neck and whispered into his ear. "Please Jacob keep going."

His movements were agonizingly drawn out at first and almost too careful, the burning continued but she fought passed the pain for him. She bit down on her own knuckle still hiding her face in his neck as she rode out the unpleasant ripping sensation. She squeezed her thighs together against Jacob and dug her head into his shoulder. She felt a tremble run through the length of Jacob's body and he groaned into her ear. The tempo of his movement picking up as his hands explored every inch of her skin within his reach. The fiery sparks created under his fingertips were helping to distract Bella from the pain. He began to place open mouth kisses along her jaw line and the outstretched line of her neck. Bella sunk back into the cushion her body relaxing into his open palms at her back. She began to rock her hips along with him, finding a cadence to sway to. Everything was becoming cloudy; the room's sharp edges became fuzzy as her eyes swam behind her half closed lids. She reached her hands into his hair tugging him gently toward her till their lips met. They brought their lips together many times, not quite connecting completely, the moans and sudden, sharp intakes of breath never quite allowing them to develop into full and deep kisses. The intensity however, was the same, the contact driving Bella and Jacob closer and closer over an unforeseen edge.

"Oh my….my…..my Jacob." She stumbled over the words.

She could feel her whole body flushing the way her cheeks normally would. Her skin growing so overheated that her hair was beginning to stick to her. Jacob trailed his fingertips down the length of her spine as she arched her back into him. She pressed the back of her head into the couch lifting her entire body off with it as something exploded inside her. The feeling rocketed through her and her legs began to shake uncontrollably. Jacob's thrusts began to slow down, he clutched at her sides and pressed his forehead into hers again.

"I….love….ooohhh Bell-la." Jacob cried out as he twitched between her thighs and rested his body ever so slightly against her. "Bella, I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N okay folks we are going to be shifting gears a little in the story....yes this is and will remain a Jacob/Bella story but men like Edward they just don't disappear, so he is making a rare appearance in this chapter so you can see a little of his side. It is all leading somewhere I promise, so stay tuned. There are some twists coming up.**

Chapter 11

"Someone got a package." Jacob said while he served himself a huge bowl of cereal.

Bella was starting the coffee pot when she turned to Jacob at the counter.

"When, who's it from?" Her forehead wrinkling in thought. "It's probably something else from Alice."

"I hope so, I hope it's surround sound or a Blue Ray."

"Stop Jake, she's done enough."

"You need to learn how to accept gifts better." He said sitting down on the bench seat at the table.

Bella cut through the packing tape and opened the box. She reached into the packing peanuts sending a few over the edge and onto the floor. She pulled out a chocolate brown leather messenger bag with a fancy label, maybe something in French scrawled across it. She turned it over in her hands searching for a note. The flap fell open and a small piece of paper drifted to the floor. She set the bag on the counter giving Jacob a shrug of her shoulders as he chewed a mouth full of cereal, an eyebrow raised high in question. She retrieved the note from the floor and immediately noticed the familiar fancy script.

_Bella,_

_Please fill this bag with all of your amazing thoughts, challenges and accomplishments. College is such a wonderful experience and you will enjoy yourself._

_Edward_

Jacob hit the side of his bowl loudly with his spoon making a clink-clink sound.

"Well who's it from?" He said shoveling another spoonful into his mouth.

"Um…well it's from Edward." She said turning the note nervously in her fingertips before holding it out in Jacob's direction. He shook his head no.

"No, no that's fine. I don't need to read it. Fancy bag." He said scowling into his cereal bowl.

"I can send it back."

"Why? Why the heck would you do that? I work as a mechanic and I pay rent….I can't afford fancy bags. He can send whatever he likes." He waved his spoon in the air gesturing to their loft. "I think I've won anyway."

"It's not about winning Jake." Bella said frowning at her bag and then back at him.

"Of course not, but…..if it was, I would be winning. He buys you a fancy bag and I put a roof over your head." He said bringing his bowl to his lips and slurping at the milk loudly. He set the bowl down and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. "And of course all my love and _affection_." He said a slight smile pulling at the corner of his mouth and winking at her.

She shook her head at Jacob and went to sit on his lap at the table. She reached her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead.

"I guess you are winning. But really if it bothers you, I have no problem giving it back. You know I don't need a fancy bag, I'll just throw it around anyway."

"Bells I told you, it's up to you if you want it, I'm not your Dad." He said stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "If you like the bag, keep the bag, s'not a big deal."

"Ok well we better both get going Jake." Bella said kissing him with a little more behind her kiss, she ran her fingers through his hair trying to make him feel every bit of love she had for him. She didn't want him to have any doubts. She pulled away and touched her lips. "Mmmm tastes like Cheerios" she said licking her lips. "Thanks for breakfast hun."

"Your welcome, it's what I do. We may not be able to buy fancy bags here but you can have all the Cheerios you want my love!"

They both laughed together kissing a few more times before Bella grabbed her new bag and gathered up her things for school. She threw her camera over here shoulder excited to go to her first photo class.

* * *

**A/N CUE EDWARD!**

Edward sat on a nearby planter, watching carefully from a short distance as Bella made her way up a small set of stairs and into a brick building. A smile spread wide across his face as he realized she was carrying his bag, the gift he had sent just this morning. He glanced around the courtyard watching people scurry about to classes, he caught sight of a young couple embracing and sharing a kiss and he shuttered. He looked away disgusted and stared again at the brick building, cursing the wall that stood between him and his beloved. Just as he was scolding himself to get up and leave he caught a voice in his head.

A young lady was walking in his direction her face displaying concern. She was slightly taller than Alice with black hair that curled just at her shoulders, she was olive toned and it was definitely natural, not a result of tanning at least not here in Washington. Her coloring was more than likely a result of her ethnicity, perhaps Spanish or somewhere in Central or South America. She had a dainty figure, perfectly proportioned on top and bottom and a rather tiny waist line. He smiled dispite himself, she was very lovely. Her eyes were a deep brown, much darker than Bella's, in fact if Bella's were a milk chocolate than this young lady's' resembled a deep bittersweet chocolate. She wore so much purple it was almost obnoxious. Her shirt a shade of lavender, her ballerina flats a slightly deeper shade and even her cloth messenger bag was plum except for a patch on one side that read, "I Love Lucy." He wandered to himself for a moment if that might be her name and then almost immediately made the connection to the television show. He had been so distracted by her that he hadn't noticed how close she had gotten, she was just a few feet ahead of him, giving him a coy half smile. She was wondering again to herself if he was okay, maybe he was lost, she wanted to help. He tried looking down at his phone to busy himself or perhaps fake a phone call when she spoke,

"Hey are you okay?" The girl asked leaning in under his downward gaze.

He continued looking at the blank screen on his phone, hoping she'd just go away.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to pry, you just looked upset."

He closed his phone frustrated with her rather loud questions in his mind. He wanted to brush her off or walk away rudely, but her concern was so genuine, her thoughts only hopeful that she could help him in some way. He also caught that she was not so willing to walk away her curiosity unsatisfied. He tucked his phone into his pocket and met her gaze, the worry in her thoughts matching to the expression she wore.

"No, it's fine. I was just waiting on someone," He said trying to fake a smile.

"Someone going into that class?" The petite girl pointed in the direction of the building Bella had disappeared into.

"Well yes actually."

"I have that photo lab I can run in and get him or her for you."

"Her and that's very kind of you, but I'm actually trying to decide if she'd even want to speak to me." Edward said before he could stop himself.

"Oh." She said nodding and taking a step to his side. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about? I'm a girl, perhaps I can offer some perspective."

"I appreciate that I do, but it's very personal."

"It sounds so. That's even more reason you should talk about it." She said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and crossing her legs Indian style on the wall. "I'm a very good listener."

"It's a very long story."

"Ha, wouldn't you know those are my favorite kind." She said patting the space beside her.

"You are very persistent."

"I didn't get much attention as a child." She said giving him a wink. "Out with it, trust me you'll feel better."

"Are you some kind of expert?"

"Someday, someday." She said crossing her fingers. She reached into the bag at her side and removed a large book. PYSCHOLOGY was written in bold letters on a worn book cover. "You'll actually be helping me at the same time, I need the practice."

Edward ran his fingers through his bronze hair and gave a heavy sigh in defeat.

"I'm just getting out of a rather long relationship."

"Yes this much I could have guessed." She said opening her book and placing a small pad of paper on top of it. She scrawled a few words on it and pointed the end of her pen at him. "Go on, go on." She waved the pen in the air gesturing to keep going. "I'm listening."

He groaned loudly listening to her thoughts again in his mind. She was making assumptions on her own, reciting theories already and with her willingness to help him, almost annoyingly so, he couldn't help the need to finally speak his feelings. "And what could it hurt anyway" he thought to himself.

"Well she and I had something very special, something I'd never had before and now it's just over. I can't find the strength to let her go completely and yet she has already moved on."

"Your first love…..it can be very difficult to move on from, but it's known as your first love for a reason. Cheer up Romeo there will be more, statistically speaking quite a few more." She turned the pages in her book quickly scanning for some reference point. She ran a delicate finger over the page and spoke with her eyes never leaving the page. "Probably somewhere between 2 or 3 more failed relationships before you reach 25."

"It's Edward and that's quite comforting Miss?" He paused leaning in her direction.

"Oh it's Rosemarie" she said smiling, "and I'm just being honest. Honesty is what you need in this situation. Like honestly, if this girl has moved on she probably doesn't want to find you outside her photo lab waiting to have a chat."

"With all do respect Rosemarie, I'd rather like to hear that from her." Edward said shifting in his seat next to her. He was hoping she would just give up on him and leave him alone in his misery.

"Of course you would" she said her eyes widening as she spoke, she raised her pen to her chin as she rattled on in a very serious tone, "You're still looking for closure. Because your relationship didn't end on your terms, you feel the need to seek out an answer for why it didn't work out. More than likely she has already given you an answer but you feel like it can't be true" she leaned forward poking her pen into Edwards arm, driving the words into him, "You feel like you know her too well, when in reality you know her as your girlfriend and are reverting back to the feelings she shared with you in your relationship. It's safe to say she feels very different about you now than she did then."

"This is so very helpful, I feel so much better." He said sarcastically smoothing out the indentations she had made on sleeve, returning his eyes to the door of the classroom.

"Healing does not happen overnight my friend. It's a process. So tell me, what would you say to her if she came out right now?"

"That I can't live without her." He said staring down at the ground.

"Sounds to me like you are afraid to be alone again."

"And what would make you say that?"

"That, I am an expert at. I've been alone most of my life. My parents died when I was young, so young I can't remember their faces. I didn't have much family to speak of, so I know a little something about feeling alone, I can spot it from miles away. You Edward, have it written on your forehead."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

"It was a long time ago." She said making wild gestures with her hands, trying to clear the air. "I'm fine. You are the one in the hot seat today."

"You know I think I've shared all I can handle for one day."

"Okay then, you know where to find me if you want to talk." She said packing her things in her bag and retrieving her camera. She snapped a quick photo of Edward. "That's going to be a nice one, even if the lighting isn't so great out here." She hung the camera over her right shoulder and waved at him. "See you around Edward."

"Rosemarie!" He shouted out to her, she turned on the stairs the scent from her hair catching the wind and distracting him for a moment.

"Yes?" she said her now familiar, easy encouraging smile spreading across her face.

"Thank you."

"Anytime Edward, and don't worry so much about it there are plenty of fish in the sea. Like they say, "It's better to have loved and lost…"

"Than to never have loved at all." He sang it back to her in a familiar melody.

"See! You're coming around already." Rosemarie said her eyes shining in approval, she waved again as she turned on her heel and made her way up the stairs and into Bella's classroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- So I have to say thank you to all my readers and their loyalty to Jacob! He is and will continue to be Bella's one and only love interest in the story. I was also suprised by everyones reaction to Rosemarie, some of you may have guessed that she will play a certain role in the story, but there is much more to her. She will be sharing centerstage with Bella for a few short chapters. Hang in and enjoy! Big big changes coming soon. You couldn't possibly have thought Edward would be the only comflict in the stort right?**

**On a side note, I will be trying to post a few chapters together because I'm getting ready to have a hip replacement done...yes you read that right, so if my posts are later than usual rest assured its only because arthritis is a real party killer. The story however will prevail, shaping up to be about 20 chapters and then I'll of course move on....many many ideas.**

Chapter 12

Bella was at her table going over her negatives when someone took the seat beside her. They exchanged a quick smile acknowledging each others presence and then she went back to what she was doing. The girl beside her shrugged off her camera and popped the roll of film from it. She watched the girl disappear into the closet to remove the film without exposing it to the light. Bella marked a few places on the plastic sleeve so she could remember the ones she wanted to develop.

Her pictures were mostly throw-away thanks to Quil stealing her camera the day they moved in. More than half of them were of people's shoes, a couple shots of the pizza they had eaten, including one very up close shot of Embry with his mouth open wide and almost unrecognizable remnants of a slice of pizza. "Lovely" she thought to herself. There were a few that were really nice. Some pictures of their ocean view from the bedroom window, one of Sam hugging Emily from behind and Jacob in many stages of lifting heavy objects. She marked off the last few and was about to head into the dark room when the girl returned to the table, her own negatives in a plastic sleeve. Bella didn't want to seem rude so she searched for a way to start a conversation. It couldn't hurt to make friends at school. She glanced at the girl's bag and commented on the much worn patch stitched into the corner.

"Hey "I love Lucy", my mom loves that show. Whenever I visit her she makes me sit through her marathon of DVDs."

"Yeah how can you not love Lucy?" The girl said returning a rather large smile. "I was just going into the dark room, did you want to join me…I'm kind of scared of the dark."

"Yeah I was just going to head there myself actually." Bella said waving her negatives in the air.

"I'm Rosemarie by the way, nice to meet you."

"Bella." She said taking the girls hand in her.

"That's a nice bag you got yourself there Bella."

Bella shrugged her shoulders and ran her fingers over the expensive leather.

"Thank you, it was a gift."

"From someone special?" Rosemarie's eyes lit up at her last word.

Bella slid her bag to the side and began walking toward the back of the room, Rosemarie following at her side. She smiled to herself as she thought of how to describe Edward.

"Yes he's very _special._"

"Oh so it's a man….how exciting…dating? Boyfriend?"

They settled into two work stations side by side and she humored Rosemarie hoping to help distract her from the darkness.

"Just a friend." Bella said sliding a row of negatives out and adjusting a picture of Jacob into place.

"Very nice friend."

"He's very nice he just comes with strings." She said biting on her lip and scolding herself for saying such a thing. What was she doing, she didn't even know this girl.

"Oh this sounds very juicy. What kind of strings?"

"Ha ha, no juice anymore, completely dry now." She laughed as she took her photo paper over to the developing station, followed by Rosemarie. "Not really strings I guess, we are just too different to make it work otherwise. We have different ideas of what we want, well at least I do."

"What does he want?" Rosemarie said poking at her own photos with a set of tongs.

"My entire world." Bella's response was so quick and final and truthful that she even surprised herself, had she meant to say that out loud?

"Interesting, and what do you mean by that?" Rosemarie's tone changing and becoming more serious.

Bella set her tongs to the side of the basin; she sighed and put both hands against the counter.

"Damn it, I always do this." Rosemarie sighed.

"Do what?"

"I'm a pysch major. I talk too much too fast, you probably think I'm a weirdo."

"Oh no it's not that at all, you're fine. It's just…complicated." Bella said jabbing the pictures with the tongs, she picked them up and moved them face down into the next basin.

"There's a lot of that going around, I think it's in the water." Rosemarie poked her with her elbow as she slid her photos beside Bella's'.

"Well lets just say this…..if you found someone, someone you thought was perfect in every way and they loved you and you loved them and you could have them forever, well for a long time anyway, but in choosing them you would have to give up…….a lot"

"Yes I can see how that might be appealing and might not. We're taught at a very young age about love; what it is how to find it and we spend so much time looking for it. If you could have it as a guarantee for the rest of time, that you'd never have to be hurt or disappointed again, I can see how that might sound like a very good idea." Rosemarie said sliding her photo across the surface of the solution.

"A bit selfish though." Bella couldn't help to think back to everything she was ready to give up just a short time ago.

"Not necessarily so. We're also taught to look after ourselves as well, so of course at some point you would put your own needs above others. It's human nature, self preservation."

"Hmmmm."

"Love is extremely subjective though….and the thought of true happiness is unique for each person. For example, myself because I never really had a family I would imagine my happy ending a certain way. For me it wouldn't seem selfish to seek out one other person to be my own. But yourself you have a big family? Lots of people in your life?"

The question made her think of Charlie, Rene and of course Phil. But she also thought about Billy, Jacob, Emily and the rest of the pack.

"I'm very lucky that way."

"So for someone like yourself, I would imagine that even an endless lifetime with one person couldn't hold a candle to finding the _last_ person to make your life whole….like a puzzle piece instead of one entire thing. You would find someone who brings your life together and plays a part. I would imagine that even if that happy moment was just a short while it would be more perfect than the alternative."

"It took me a long time to see things that way, but yes I believe in that very much."

"To have the family you are born into, the one you make on your own and then to have a partner who can share it all with you, the whole package per se, I doubt many people could argue there is something better. Plus, if you chose wrong, forever is a long time to think about what you may be missing,"

"I've thought about it that way too. That's exactly why I know he and I can't work out as more than friends."

"You and your _special_ bag man?" she asked raising an eyebrow at Bella.

Bella giggled at her question.

"Yes exactly."

"I'm sorry I analyze everything. It's what I do. Sometimes I come on a little too strong. I don't have a life, so I get a little caught up in everyone else's."

"Oh no it's okay. It's kind of nice really, normally I'm surrounded by a bunch of wild animals, my boyfriend and his buddies, I rarely get any girl talk."

"So there is a boyfriend! I knew this was juicy." Rosemarie said bouncing a little at her side, she stopped rather abruptly and went back to her photos. "I'm sorry there I go again."

"It's fine, and yes I have a boyfriend. His name is Jacob. I've known him since I was little. We live together now not too far from here."

"Jacob is your puzzle piece." She smiled at Bella.

"Yes. Bella said returning her smile. "I'd say we fit together perfectly, I definitely didn't know what it was like to be truly happy before him. This is a picture of him here, the day we moved in." Bella said turning her picture right side up in water basin revealing a smiling Jacob.

"Oh very cute and tall!"

"Yeah he is. What are you working on?"

"Just a picture of this guy I met in the courtyard. Never seen a face like it in my whole life, like he is carved out of stone or something."

Bella froze at her words, dropping the tongs she was working with into the water. She leaned over Rosemarie's shoulder as she watched her flip the image over.

"Edward." She breathed out.

Rosemarie looked over her face and put a hand to Bella's shoulder.

"Do you know him?"

Bella nodded slowly, her eyes wide.

"The bag man?"

"Yes."

Bella could fill her anger growing, she was so furious she thought she might vibrate across the floor.

"You said you took his picture out in the courtyard?" Bella said through her teeth.

Rosemarie had both of her hands on Bella's shoulders now, her face caught between many emotions.

"Yes Bella, I just saw him out there today, he said he was waiting for…" she broke her sentence off and covered her mouth with one hand.

"He's waiting for me." Bella said mostly to herself, seething in anger.

"He did mention wanting to talk to someone." Rosemarie said pulling her hand down and resting it on her chin.

"I have to go. I have to leave. Now!" Bella said yanking her photo out of the water and into the drying rack. She turned to Rosemarie, "Can you please finish this for me, keep it till next class?"

"Of course Bella."

Rosemarie was still speaking when Bella rushed out of the dark room. She got back to her table and yanked her bag off, trailing it behind her. She burst through the classroom door and scanned the courtyard from atop the stairs. He was seated behind an old oak tree. Its branches hung low so that if she weren't looking for him she would have easily missed him. She crossed the courtyard quickly the bag beating against her leg with each step.

"Edward…what are you doing here?"

Edward reached his hand out and caressed the strap of her bag clutched between her fingers.

"You got it. Do you like it?" His eyes fixed to the bag in her hand.

"I do it's very nice, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He said looking her in the eye.

"Why?"

"Bella, my sweet Bella. I believed you were so very breakable, I was so wrong. Look at you, you are so strong and so sure, if only I could make you see me that way again. I wanted you to have something, a reminder of me, so you always know I'm with you. Even when I'm not physically there I'm thinking of you, loving you."

"But you never left! You're still here. Hiding in the trees and coming to my school! You're making things more difficult than they have to be."

"There is nothing more difficult than losing you."

Bella balanced the bag on her knee, frantically pulling out her books and papers. She gathered everything up in her right arm and used her left to push the bag into Edward's chest; her palm lay flat and her fingers outstretched pinning the bag to him.

"I don't need it, I don't want it. I want you out of my life Edward."

"Bella please."

She dropped her hand and let the bag fall to his feet. She glanced once more between the bag and his wrecked expression.

"You did this Edward, not me."

She walked away her head held high and all she could think of was Jacob. Her Jacob would be waiting for her at home, he was all she needed. Jacob was all she would ever need.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Okay so this was orignially 2 chapters, but I'm making the executive decison to put them together cuz I might not have a post for you for a while. It's nice and long, so I hope you enjoy. It's told through Rosemarie at first and then back to Bella for the rest of the chapter. **

**I want to thank everyone for reading and for making me one of their favorites or putting me on alert.....it feels awesome! And if you're not reviewing at least I know you are reading. You people are great!!!**

Chapter 13

**A/N-Introducing Rosemarie!**

Fifteen minutes she stayed behind watching him. He'd stood there in the same position letting the world pass him by. He was the picture of a man utterly destroyed; it was evident in every fiber of his being. Every gesture was a choice, each one more deliberate than the next. His frustration leaking into the way he ran his fingers through his hair with such violence. His frame was tense and rigid and still weak at the same time, he looked as though someone or something was holding him up by strings and at any moment he might fall to the floor. She wondered to herself if he might be crying at one point, but she was too far away to say for sure. Slowly she made her way across the courtyard. She took a seat at the planter like she had done just a few short hours ago and waited for his reaction. She thought it was important to let him speak first.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you really should just leave."

His tone was the only thing he could control, the only hostility he could send her way. Absolutely everything else about him was begging her to stay. Even if he wasn't ready to talk she couldn't bring herself to walk away from him, she couldn't be the second person to leave him here.

"I could, I could leave right now but I don't think you want to be alone now, not really."

He didn't speak at all, but she saw his rigid arms go limp at his sides and he shuffled his feet along the floor, slightly pacing back and forth. She took this as a sign to tread lightly.

"Edward maybe it's better…"

He made a simple gesture with his hand, waving her off and she fell silent.

"If you came over here to spout some more psycho-babble bullshit from your text book, I'm not at all interested." He said the acid never leaving his words.

"I wasn't." She said shaking her head to herself and trying to swallow the growing lump in her throat. "I was going to say that maybe it's better that you came here today and got this over with now. I'm sure you're hurting but at least you know how she feels. It may not have been the answer you were looking for but at least it's an answer."

"You're telling me I should find comfort in the knowledge that she doesn't love me anymore, that she doesn't want to see me anymore?"

"It's better than wondering, and it's better than false hope. Edward you can use this to move on now, closure."

He turned to face her very abruptly, his stare was intense and she couldn't bring herself to break away from his golden eyes. There was so much pain in them; she could feel it coming off him in waves. She wanting to reach out and put her arms around this broken man in front of her. She wanted nothing more than to keep him from coming undone; she wanted to hold him together.

"Rosemarie do you want to know how I feel, how I really feel?"

"You can tell me anything Edward, I'm here."

"I'm afraid."

He broke his eyes away from her and turned his back on her again.

"Oh Edward…"she sighed.

"Please stop talking so I can say this." His tone was wavering, the pain chipping away at his careful control. "I'm afraid."

A tear she was completely aware that she had shed, slid down her cheek and she wiped it quickly away with the back of her hand.

"I'm terrified that I'll never feel the same without her that I'll never find someone who can make me feel things and see things the way she did."

There was a long silence. She had no words, for the first time in so long she had no words. She stood up and walked behind him. She put a shaky hand up to his back and when he didn't push away from her touch, she placed her other hand on his back as well. She laid her cheek against him and nuzzled at the fabric there. Rosemarie thought of all the people who had left her behind in this life, how many times had she doubted that all the time in the world could do anything to change the pain of their memories or cloud the faces she'd never see again. She knew exactly what he was feeling and she knew there was little she could offer him but the truth.

"People never get replaced in your life or your heart." She stopped when he shifted his shoulders but he did not make a move to get away. "But we find a way to live."

* * *

**A/N-Back to Bella!**

Bella burst through her front door almost breaking the key off in the lock. She ran into the kitchen and jumped into the arms of an unsuspecting Jacob. She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her face into his neck. She inhaled deeply and began a trail of much exaggerated kisses along the length of his he neck. Each time she pulled away with a loud "mmmm" in between. He held her weight easily and stayed silent during her intimate assault. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too. What did I do to deserve all that?"

"I should do this everyday. You do everything for me; I'd be lost without you."

"Okay Bells, are you sure you're taking photo or did you major in theatre or something and not tell me?"

"Can't I just show you how much I love you?"

"Yes please, everyday all day."

"Good, then I will."

Bella ran her fingers through his hair slowly, staring silently into his eyes. She slid her legs down his body and pressed him lightly into the glass door behind them. She placed her hands against the glass pinning Jacob in between. She leaned into him and held herself just before his full lips. She licked her own lips and never let his eyes leave hers. He laughed softy and the smile was evident in his shining eyes. He leaned in to kiss her finally and just as they brushed together she pulled playfully away. Jacob let a tiny and completely non-threatening growl escape. She leaned in and kissed his top lip softly, then his bottom lip just as soft. It was excoriating even for herself so she knew Jacob was growing restless. She placed many short pecks onto his lips, moving her head from side to side between each one. She ground her hips into his suddenly and he shivered.

"Make love to me Jacob."

"That's the best offer I've had all day." He whispered into her ear and she shivered in the shelter of his arms.

"It better be." She said taking his chin in her hand and kissing him fully on the lips. Their lips molded together, warm and soft and he set her on fire like always. She broke away from him breathing heavily, her heart laboring.

"We should go upstairs." Jacob said scooping her off her feet in one swoop of his arm.

There was a knock at the door and they looked into each others eyes.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

"No not that I know of." Bella said sliding out of his arms and onto the floor. She went to her front door.

"Rosemarie. How did you, um where did you, I mean hi."

"Hi, sorry to just show up like this but Edward gave me your address; I just wanted to see if you were ok. I feel so bad about what happened."

"What happened?" Jacob asked appearing above her shoulder.

"Edward was at school, I gave him the bag back, he was upset."

"What the hell was he doing at school?" Jacob said cornering Bella at the door.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, oh gees, today is not my day." Rosemarie said slapping herself in the forehead and covering her eyes.

"No it's ok, come in. Jacob this is Rosemarie, Rosemarie, Jacob." Bella said ushering Rosemarie passed them and into the living room.

Jacob forced a smile.

"Good to meet you."

"Heard a lot about you." Rosemarie said as she ducked by them and took a seat at the edge of the couch.

There was a long and awkward pause as Bella took a seat at the couch next to Rosemarie, she smiled up at Jacob who was standing by the door still his arms crossed in front of him and she patted the space beside her. He shook his head no. She turned to look at Rosemarie who was fidgeting with the patch on her bag; she met Bella's eyes and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." Bella patted Rosemarie's hand and looked back up to Jacob.

"He was waiting outside my class and he just started saying all this stuff about the bag and I already felt guilty carrying it around, I took it off and gave it back to him. I told him I didn't want him in my life anymore. Why should I give him any more of a presence by carrying it around with me? I have enough baggage from that relationship."

"No need to have a literal representation of it weighing you down everyday." Rosemarie said, very matter-of-factly, her familiar tone and sincerity breaking the tension in the room.

They all erupted into laughter.

"Exactly." Bella said reaching for Jacob's hand at the back of the couch.

"I like her, she's a keeper." Jacob said leaning down to kiss Bella's cheek. "I gotta get back to the shop, I'll see you later, and we'll talk later."

"Okay." Bella said caressing his cheek. "There really isn't much else to say, I promise if there are any suspicious characters hanging around my classes I'll call you first and you can deal with them."

"Or dispose of them." He said under his breath. "Love you." He said aloud and his face was suddenly different, gentle and loving. "Well Rosemarie, it was nice to meet you, I'm sure we'll be seeing you around."

"I hope so Jacob."

He shut the door behind him with a little too much force, it rattled the shelves on the wall. Bella hoped he was really heading back to work and not after Edward. There was so much back and forth between all of them, she had meant what she said today, she wanted Edward out of her life. That meant she and Jacob had to just forget about it. She'd explain it to him later, after he calmed down.

"So Edward gave you my address?" Bella asked leaning back into the couch.

"Yeah he wanted me to check on you and I wanted to as well. I have your photos too; we're supposed to have them ready for next class." She reached into her bag and pulled out Bella's photos.

"Thanks. So you saw Edward, was he okay?"

"Um I'm sure he will be. These things just take time. You shouldn't feel bad for what you did. That's how you really feel, he needed to hear it."

And that's how it always was with Rosemarie. She was like a mirror for Bella. Everything she couldn't say herself, Rosemarie was there to say the truth. It was easier hearing things out loud, it made them more real. Time passed quickly this way, like it tends to do when you're happy. Bella slipped easily into a new routine. She spent her nights wrapped up in Jacob and her days at school with Rosemarie. There were no more sightings of Edward, not even in Rosemarie's photos. Eventually Rosemarie became part of her everyday life. They watched movies and went shopping and she even started to make an appearance at the bonfires with the pack. There were more than a few whispers as to conceal the supernatural tendencies but things went off without a hitch. Bella had even started to teach Rosemarie how to cook. Her appetite rivaled even the boys at times and Jacob was astonished by what she could put away. He had taken to calling her by a nickname that he was more than impressed by because he managed to not only reference it to food but also to how tiny she was. Bella thought it was adorable, Rosemarie of course hated it and in turn made Jacob use it even more. He would come home in the middle of their cooking classes and ask,

"So what did Short-stack make, cuz I want to get that outta the way first."

There were of course little battles here and there but Rosemarie would always win saying simply that,

"No matter how much you try to act different, you're just a great big softy hiding behind your bad jokes and equally bad sarcasm."

Jacob loved that Bella had a human friend and Bella loved that she had someone else on her side that could go round for round with Jacob's wit.

* * *

**A/N-See what I just did there....that line is a fast forward in time. LOL...okay take it away Bella!**

The air was cool outside as Bella struggled to roll up her window in Jacob's rabbit. He leaned over her closing the window with two easy revolutions. He curled his fingers around her chin before he brought it back to the steering wheel.

"Bells just ask me for help, I'm fully aware by now that you and short-stack are strictly ornaments, no heavy lifting required, just beautiful decorations for my life."

"I could have done it!" Bella said crossing her arms.

"I'm glad you closed it, I was fa fa fa-freezing back here." Rosemarie chimed in from the back seat. "I'm just fine being decorative."

"I think the guys like you that way too short-stack."

"No one was looking at me." She said throwing a water bottle at Jacob's head.

"You wouldn't have noticed anyways, were you actually taking notes book worm?"

"It's fascinating! I can't help being interested."

"I like the stories too" Bella said "I like the way Billy talks."

"It's more than that. There's energy to the place, like you can feel something around that fire." Rosemarie said crossing her arm, her forehead wrinkling in thought.

"Yeah it's called heat, cuz there's a big roaring fire in front of you." Jacob said laughing to himself and pounding his hand against the steering wheel.

"Oh shut up Jake. I mean it. Maybe there's some validity to the old legends."

"Come on short-stack they're just scary stories."

Jacob glanced over giving Bella a nervous smile. Bella gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"Seriously Hun, trust me they really ham it up when they have visitors, my old man loves watching your faces."

"I don't know, I think some of it has to be true, most legends especially the ones that get passed on have something rooted from the truth."

There was definitely a "the jig is up" kind of tone to her words. She was questioning a lot and Bella began to get paranoid wondering if the boys had gotten too comfortable around her and let something slip. Before she could think of a way to change the subject Jacob cleared his throat loudly and made his voice much deeper as he said,

"You know I outlawed Bella form going to those things once, I can revoke your privileges if you get all weird about it." Jacob said tossing the water bottle back over his seat.

"No way! I'll be good."

"No more notes short-stack?"

"No more notes."

"Good." He said pulling into the driveway of their little house and coming to stop. "Okay ladies I have to meet Sam for a run and then I'll be home."

Bella kissed him on the cheek and stepped out pulling the seat forward for Rosemarie. She crawled out and onto the pavement.

"Keep an eye on Bells, I'll be home soon."

"I will, have a good run." Rosemarie said shutting the door and linking her arm with Bella's.

They entered the house and Bella went directly to the kitchen she reached into the freezer and pulled out a carton of Rocky Road ice cream. She walked over to the table where Rosemarie was seated grabbing two spoons on the way.

"How can you even think about food after all those smores we had?" Rosemarie said patting her stomach.

"It wasn't that many, besides I need something to help heal my tongue after all those chips I ate." Bella said taking a big spoonful of ice cream and letting it melt slowly across her tongue.

"Bleh, salt and vinegar, that's just weird Hun."

"I don't know why I wanted them so much, I don't usually like them." Bella jumped out of her seat and ran over to the fridge. "I'm going to put those on the list so I don't forget."

She made a quick note on the fridge reminding her to pick up more ice cream as well as the chips. As she set the pen down, she glanced at the calendar and noticed she needed to remind Jake that he had a meeting to go over the terms of his scholarship in two days. Then she saw it. The big red dot in the corner of the Thursday box right above Jake's meeting. Her mouth went completely dry as she realized she had missed it. Her period was late. She counted back the days in her head, moving her finger over the calendar trying to make it feel more real. Five days late. She automatically dropped her hand to her belly. She looked down.

"I'm late." Bella said dropping her spoon from her mouth, her hands at her stomach.

"You're what?"

"I'm five days late."

Bella ran up the stairs and searched through her desk. She pushed away papers and books frantically searching for the packet she had gotten from the health clinic at orientation. She ripped open the manila envelope and the contents spilled onto the floor. Her hands were shaking above the pile of condoms and information packets.

"Rosemarie." She called down the stairs.

The clicking of Rosemarie flats on the staircase pounded in her ears. She collapsed onto her knees at Bella's side.

"Are you okay, what do you need, what can I do." Rosemarie said shaking Bella's shoulder.

"There's a, there's a test in there somewhere, I just can't get my hands to work. I'm freaking out here." Bella rocked back and sat on her heels.

Rosemarie was shuffling through the contents with both hands. She pulled the small foil package into the air.

"Okay got it. I can't do the next part for you sweetie so you gotta calm down, breathe."

Bella took the small stick from Rosemarie's hands and took a few deep breaths before lifting herself to her feet. She walked down the stairs with Rosemarie's hands at her shoulders. She flipped the light on in the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She took the test quickly, worried that her shaky hands were going to get in the way. She set the test on the sink and leaned her head into the mirror. She breathed in deeply and let the cold surface of the mirror cool her skin. She thought of Jacob and the little girl from her dreams. She smiled to herself and opened her eyes, somehow knowing the result already. The two bright pink lines confirming it for her and she started crying. Not heavily and not at all because she was sad. Just a few tears here and there because happiness was absolutely spilling out of her. She walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Rosemarie's face was full of concern and anticipation.

"Well, what is it?"

Bella nodded slowly.

"Oh my gosh!" Rosemarie sprang forward into Bella arms, throwing herself around Bella's neck. She pulled back and held onto her hands. "How are you going to tell Jacob?"

"I don't know, but I'm so excited."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I think we're going to have a girl, I just have a feeling."

"Poor Jacob he's already so in love with you, your little girl is going to be the death of him. She'll have him wrapped around her little finger before she's even here."

"I know."

There was a familiar rumble outside and Bella knew it was the sound of Jacob's rabbit. She yanked Rosemarie back into the kitchen and into the seats at the table with their unfinished ice cream. The door creaked open and Jacob strode into the kitchen.

"What are you ladies up to?"

"Same ole, same old." Rosemarie said licking her spoon clean.

Jacob picked up the near empty carton of ice cream and mumbled,

"I see."

"Well I'm going to get going then, see you in class Bella." Rosemarie stood up and threw her arms around Jacob's neck. He was completely caught of guard but he leaned forward and patted her back softly with one hand. "I'll see you later Jacob!" She smiled and winked at Bella.

"Alrighty short-stack."

Bella got up and followed her to the door, she hugged her again and asked,

"Do you want me to walk you out?"

"No way! I only had to park like a mile away today. I'll be fine." She said winking again at Bella. "You stay with Jake."

Bella frowned as she thought of how bad the parking was here. She leaned out of the door and into the darkness, she couldn't see Rosemarie's car anywhere.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Of course, come on you know Charlie just gave me a new pepper spray anyway."

Rosemarie squeezed her hand and walked away waving. Bella watched her fade into the darkness, listening for the click of her shoes until she felt Jake's warm arms slide around her waist.

"What's up with her?" He asked kissing her neck.

"What do you mean? Rosemarie is always happy to see you. She's just always happy, that's why I like keeping her around."

"I guess. She's sweet, whatever makes you smile, I like."

"In that case, I was going to ask you something."

"Ask away." He said closing the door and leaning her against it.

"Can we get a puppy?"

"A puppy? Why do you want a puppy?"

"I think it'll be good practice."

"Good practice for what?"

She took his hand in hers and moved it over her lower belly. She ran her fingertips over his hand for a long moment. She looked up into his now wide brown eyes and said,

"For when the baby comes silly!"

"WHAT?" He said gripping her hips softly.

"We're going to have a baby, what do you think about that Daddy?"

Jacob kneeled down slowly placing his cheek to her stomach. He pushed the fabric of her shirt away with his hand and kissed her belly.

"I…I think, I think I love you even more…..if that's possible."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Thanks to a very good friend of mine, who's addiction to this story is as serious as a drug habit, I was extremely inspired to write this next chapter. SO here's your fix hun! **

**Oh Edward, everyone is waiting...**

Chapter 14

Edward heard the clicking of her shoes before he saw her tiny frame come into focus. She walked with her head down and her keys clutched anxiously in her hand readied for a quick exit. She wore her nervousness on her sleeve, a walking target. If he wasn't so preoccupied, he would have been more worried. He was busy reading her thoughts, trying to tune out all the nonsense about wolf legends. He was searching for something. Alice had had a vision earlier that evening, a vision that involved Bella, he had caught that much before Alice hid her thoughts behind the most annoying rendition of _Mary had a little lamb_. Even now the chorus repeated in his head continuously. The little brat knew exactly how to get him out of her head and he knew whatever she was hiding was big. If he couldn't get it out of Alice, then he could definitely get it out of Rosemarie.

He took a few steps out and onto the side walk behind her. She paused momentarily as she heard his deliberately loud footsteps. She reached into her bag retrieving a small vial of pepper spray and continued walking. He took a few more steps and then he jogged slowly to her side.

"Rosemarie!"

She jumped nearly a foot in the air and dropped her ever important pepper spray onto the floor. He leaned down and picked it up. As he rose up to her, it wasn't until he was at face level that recognition washed across her tense features.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but the good news is you won't need this." He said in the most charming tone he could manage.

She took the vial back, a slight pink tint appearing at her cheeks. It was his own triumph that softened the harsh lines of his features but she was free to believe he might be flirting with her because it was working! This was the precise reaction he was hoping for. He didn't know exactly what he was after but he did know exactly how to get it.

"Edward, what are you doing here? Bella would not be happy."

Edward inwardly scoffed at her comment. Bella would indeed be very angry; he had to convince Rosemarie he wasn't here for Bella if he was going to get anywhere.

"Oh no I was here visiting a friend that lives near by, I thought I saw you from the side of his yard there." The first part was a blatant lie, but the house he pointed to was the exact place he watched her from tonight and many other nights.

"Ok then." She said seemingly satisfied with his excuse. "So what's going on?"

"It's dark out here; I wanted to make sure you got to your car safely." Another lie, but she was eating it up, her thoughts were all flustered and they were all about him.

"Um, thank you that's so nice of you." She said stumbling over her words.

Poor girl she had no idea how wrong she was. He wasn't being nice, well he was, but his motives behind it were anything but.

"It's easy to be nice to such a nice person." He said fearing that maybe he was coming on too strong.

There was more blushing and she fidgeted with her keys and her pepper spray. Her thoughts still flustered and consumed with him. She was questioning mostly, why was he here, could he possibly care if she got to her car or not, could he actually like her? Though they were amusing they were no where near what he was looking for.

"I really wanted to thank you Rosemarie."

"Thank me, for what?" She asked still nervous.

"No one has ever been there for me like you were, you have no idea how much it meant to me. And just knowing that Bella has a friend like you now, it makes things easier for me."

That did the job. With just the mention of Bella's name Rosemarie's mind was flooded with all her recent moments with Bella. Rosemarie and Bella cooking, she and Bella shopping, and Rosemarie seated next to Bella at the bonfire. He shuttered at the last vision of the two of them surrounded by all those dogs. He was getting somewhere now. He would have what he needed soon.

"I'm so glad I could be there for you, if you ever need anything I'm still here." She paused to look him in the eyes, her smile as genuine as ever, her thoughts confirming the sentiment. "And yes Bella and I are great friends, it's so nice. It's like having a sister." She said almost skipping along with her words.

There was so much affection associated with Bella, Edward was quite touched. Bella, he reminded himself, he was hear to find out about Bella.

"Do you get to see her much? That's where you were coming from right?"

"Oh yes we went to La Push for a bonfire, it was so much fun."

The dogs again and the fire, the stories were playing in her head, this was getting off track again and he was growing frustrated. He sank more effort into his words; they were dripping with manufactured charisma.

"Anything exciting happen?"

"We got to hear the most amazing stories, Jacob's family is so interesting, the history…"

He was tuning her out listening for anything different in her thoughts. He was searching through her memories trying to find it. There was a brief moment where he heard Bella's voice, strong and proud and happy. He'd done everything he could to push Bella's voice to the dark recesses of his mind, but here in Rosemarie's thoughts it had been cared for and preserved. It was as though he were hearing it for the first time. The thought was disjointed and incomplete, but he heard her clearly say, "I don't know, but I'm so excited." He snapped back into the conversation, nodding politely at Rosemarie's enthusiastic retelling of the legends he knew all too well.

"That is exciting, very interesting. Sounds like you had a big night." He said encouraging her to keep going.

It was like he was leading her straight to it with a trail of breadcrumbs. She was so trusting it was too easy.

"That was just the half of it." Rosemarie flashed a smile and then frowned and looked quickly down at her feet.

Her thoughts were angry now, she was screaming. Berating herself, claiming her stupidity over and over again. He was rummaging through the nonsense and her inner monologue, begging not to embarrass herself in front of him. "Don't tell him that, you can't tell him that" Her statement was so loud. So close now, so very close. And then he heard it. It was a mere whisper among her many others. She had been trying to hide it and not blurt it out, fearing his reaction. Despite its volume it went off like a bomb in his mind, destroying every rational thought he had in its wake. He felt like he was going to fall to his knees right there, but he held his composure and his smile, battling to keep up his idiotic charade. She is really and truly gone, he thought. Bella and a baby. That overgrown dog's baby inside his beautiful Bella.

"Oh look there's my car! Thank you so much Edward for walking me." Her tone was awkward and relieved at the same time.

Her thoughts were clouded over with concern; she hadn't missed his sudden change in mood. She was worried about him again. She felt bad for him. What was it about this girl? How could she be this way? He quickly changed the subject.

"You were right Rosemarie that thing you said."

Her forehead wrinkled along with her nose. The confusion, like everything else she did, took over her face entirely. This girl didn't do anything halfway.

"The saying about love and loss." He urged her on.

"Yes they say, it's better to have loved and lost…"

"Yes that. It's true, even if we had to go our separate ways I will always have that."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I imagine that _they_, the people who come up with sayings like that, I bet _they_ haven't lost so much."

"I'm curious, who are _they_?"

This was small talk now. Not his usual forte but he owed her this, if he could give her nothing else, he could give her this.

"Oh you know _they_ get together and have _everyone_ meetings where a bunch of people decide our futures. _They_ are very powerful. Majority rules after all." She said her dark eyes shining despite the lack of light here.

She smiled at him and her thoughts were full of hope. She was wishing good things for him, hoping he was truly moving on. Her head had become such a comforting place. He couldn't let her down so he played along for her sake.

"Majority rules, yes that's something _they_ would say."

They exchanged the quickest of glances, their eyes meeting and holding for a brief second. Rosemarie broke away first, her thoughts consumed by an attack of butterflies in her stomach.

"Can I ask you something?" He said moving in a little closer to her.

"Anything." She said it so simply.

Guilt, it was definitely guilt taking over in his system. He was using this poor girl. He was becoming the monster he'd fought so desperately against. He had to reign it back in, he had to come back to his senses.

"Is she, is Bella doing well." He almost choked on her name.

"She's very happy."

"That's so good to know." They were both quiet for a long moment.

Edward was warring with himself, part of him wanting to run away and keep running forever. The other part of him, however small it was, wanted to stay here with Rosemarie. He wanted to exist only in her thoughts and her worries. He wanted to see himself the way she saw him. This beautiful and loving woman was mesmerized by him.

"Well Rosemarie, it was my pleasure to walk you to your car perhaps I can do this again sometime?"

"Perhaps you can do it anytime you want; I would not mind the company."

She blushed again and looked down at her feet, she gazed up at him through a thick frame of lashes and he was smiling suddenly. His own mind clear for the first time in months and Rosemarie was the cause for it. He found himself fascinated with her. Her outspokenness and her courage to say exactly what she was thinking. How completely selfless she was. He couldn't understand how someone who had grown up so deprived of so many things could be so happy. She had every reason in the world to be bitter and yet she was such a pleasant person. She made him want to be a better. Even in what he would describe as a tortured existence he had so much than her, more than enough reasons to be happy.

He said his good evening quickly and made his way down the narrow street and rounded the first corner he could and lay against the brick wall. Was he always going to fall for humans? Could he be doing this to himself again? Never. He pushed all thoughts of her out of his mind. He had spent so long trying to escape Bella, at least now he could avoid this girl.

Insanity, it was the only explanation he could come up with. All these years and he had finally cracked. Bella had been a long and slow death for him. His first he accounted to the Spanish influenza, his failed attempt at love his second and this infatuation with Rosemarie it was like a sickness. His feeble attempts at closure had only been replaced with another false start with Rosemarie.

And then a sudden explosion rang in his ears piercing through the evening, a gunshot echoed through the silence. And a blood curdling scream followed shortly after. Then like some figment of his demented imagination, come to torture him further, he heard her calling for him. She was screaming his name, begging for him. The flashes started the two unremarkable men with their dishonorable intentions, the gun, her fear, and the shot, and then red. Just red, blood red and he was running. He didn't care if he was giving himself away; he just needed to get there. She lay crumpled to the ground, her tiny frame broken in the blood that pooled around her.

He was kneeling beside her before he could stop himself. She was shaking uncontrollably and he wrapped his arms around her to stop it. Her face twisted in pain, so much pain. It was too much, but he couldn't take his eyes off the gaping whole in her chest. She lay dying there in his arms and he cursed the God he did not know he was sure existed. Why her, what had she ever done? Her blood was all over him, coating his arms in a dark crimson, but he didn't feel anything for it. He laid his head against her chest listening to her ruined heart slow down and her shallow breathing. He listened desperately for some comforting thought that she might know he was here with her. There was nothing but a jumbled mess among her cries. He searched her eyes for the faintest light of recognition, but they were fading and glazing over as she fought against her heavy eyelids. Her lips trembled and he waited for her to speak, but she coughed heavily and blood painted her chin and her lips and even his own. He could taste her on his own lips and that's when he succumbed. He had lost Bella to Jacob; he would not lose Rosemarie to this fate. He claimed her neck first, taking what life she had left and leaving behind a crescent wound. He sealed off the wound with his venom and then followed with the same to both her wrists. She didn't deserve to end like this, she had lived her life alone and he could not leave her to die alone in the streets. After everything she had been through, he was righting this wrong for her.

He lifted her off of the street and held her in his arms while she moaned and thrashed through the pain from the venom that was burning through her veins. He leaned in to her ear and whispered softly,

"It's going to hurt so badly at first, it's going to be agony. You will wish for death many times before it's over, but Rosemarie I will be here. When it's all over I will be here."

He was running again, with Rosemarie firmly in his grasp as she wither in pain, he ran. Everything around him blurring together and he let the countless emotions plaguing him slip away and fade into the rest of it.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- So sorry for the delay. Please enjoy this chapter. I know you are all awaiting news of Bella and Jacob and Baby and it's coming. Stick with me because after this our beloved couple are coming back for good! Please continue to read and review and thank you again to all my new readers who have put me on their alert or favorites....I feel very special. If you have some time PM me and let me know what you guys think of a possible spin-off story about Rosemarie and Edward when we end this story.**

**My surgery is on Monday the 18th so my next post could take a while, not sure I want to write while I'm high on pain-killers...that could be a little too interesting.**

Chapter 15

**A/N- Rosemarie...in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ACTION!**

Fire. It was so hot, more than hot, it was blistering. She had never known the meaning of white hot until this very moment. The heat spreading through her body made it impossible to think or feel anything other than the growing warmth. And the white was the absolute opposite of a black out feeling. She wished she could black out from the pain. Not feel it, not think about, but instead the white heat was so bright that it lit up every part of her. Road rash, rug burns, or a brillo pad raked and scrubbed over every inch of her skin that was just the beginning of how it felt. She was so much more aware of her body, she felt scorched and raw in places she didn't know existed. Was she dead? Is this what hell felt like? That could be the only explanation for the burning, hell fire. How long had she been burning here and more importantly could this, would this go on forever?

It was a velvety smooth voice that soon began to break through the pain. At first it was just broken phrases, incomplete sentences she caught here and there between the agonies. Every time she heard it she put more and more effort into holding onto it. She was clinging to the nothingness of his words.

"So sorry." These words had become incredibly redundant; she had lost count at how many times he said it.

"I'm here, I'm right here." And it seemed he was answering her, was she crying out to him? Did she even have that kind of control over her body?

Heaven, she thought. If I'm dead and he is here with me, then surely I'm in heaven.

It wasn't until she heard an entirely new voice enter the space that he started to make sense, that his words formed whole sentences and it seemed he was having a full conversation.

"Edward." The other man's voice confirmed it was her angel Edward that was here with her. "She's going to be okay, she's going to come around. I think your main worry should be what you plan to be to this girl."

"Should she not have an opinion on it, should I not let her choose?"

She was trying to place the other voice in the room. Rosemarie was trying to make a connection between them that could help her find out where she was. There was a familiarity to the way they talked to each other. She felt the love and the respect in the room and when the other man spoke he seemed older. There was a gentle authority to his tone, but completely non-threatening. This man's opinion obviously held weight with Edward. Her mind was going a mile a minute now. She was used to analyzing things, but now she was doing it without even trying and her senses were so heightened. She couldn't even see the men in the room but she could sense their relationship. She tried her hardest to quiet her mind and just listen to the voices in the room. There was so much to take in.

"Edward I'm sure you are well aware of her choice already. You have a gift my son."

My son, of course they were family. Just those two little words had explained their strong bond. Edward sighed heavily and spoke again.

"Who knows how she will feel now, she may have wanted something before, but now…"

"Edward she will need you more now than she ever would have before. I was forgiven, for the most part, quite quickly."

"Carlisle you offered us so very much, I can offer her nothing."

"Edward you saved Rosemarie."

"I condemned her."

"If that's how you feel..."

"I didn't…"

There was a silence between them and she ached to hear either of them speak again. Their voices had been her only distraction from the flames and the confusion.

"I don't mean it that way Carlisle. I don't blame you for anything."

"She won't blame you either and she'll need you to be more positive about everything. She may be exactly what you need. Think of what Emmett did for Rosalie, she would have been…"

"…relentless, self loathing, and unpleasant."

"I was going to say challenging, but you see my meaning. Their love was a great gift in her new life, a purpose."

"Not everyone is as lucky, she has to love me first and I, well I would have to search my feelings as well."

"Yes search them, or perhaps face them?"

Silence again. And Edward sighed somewhere close by. She could feel him nearby, she wanted so badly to reach out and touch him. And then Carlisle's voice broke through the heavy silence, his words laced with knowledge and comfort.

"I think you forget that I was alone once too. I understand the loneliness. Now that I have Esme and you children I know what a gift my time here is. I'm thankful for every minute, every year, and every century. I may not read thoughts or see the future, but with the time comes wisdom. I'd like to think I know you quite well son, I think you made the choice you made for a very specific reason."

"All that time I denied Bella, I can't help thinking it was for a reason now."

"Perhaps that reason is a bit clearer now."

"I didn't hesitate, it was almost a reflex. It felt…."

"Natural."

"Of course it did, she was bleeding all over me it's in my nature."

"No Edward. You have more control than anyone I have ever met. She is something more to you."

"I can't think about that right now. I have to think about Rosemarie, how much longer is it going to be?"

"It should be anytime now." It was a new tiny and bell like voice that rang through the room. "And Edward of course she'll love you too."

"Alice you're meddling as usual and as usual no one asked you to."

"It won't be long before he comes around either Carlisle. She'll bring the best out of him, so really she can't come back fast enough."

"Thank you Alice. I think your brother needs a moment." There were soft shuffling noises that were going in the opposite direction, the other voices getting softer. "If you need us Edward, when she comes around we won't be far."

There was the softest brush against her wrist suddenly and for the first time in so long it wasn't painful or hot. It was smooth as satin. She felt her hand being lifted and her fingers intertwined into someone else's. The sensation was more amazing than she could describe. She was so lost and felt so alone and with this simple gesture she felt calm and comforted. His thumb stroked her hand gently and she smiled. She felt his lips press to her hand, soft but with a presence and a need. A few strands of hair swayed across her arm sending little chills throughout her body as he rubbed his cheek to her hand.

"Forgive me for what I've done to you. If you left me now I couldn't bear it. Love me."

She fought to gain control over her limbs or her words. She wanted to jump out of her skin but she felt trapped and it felt so much heavier. She wanted to answer him so badly. And then he spoke again.

"Love me and I will always love you and work to be worthy of you for as long as we have."

It felt like an eternity passed as she lay there unable to respond to his confession. She fought and fought to animate herself, to make anything work. She struggled so long she could not make any reference to time and just as she had resigned to failure her eyes fell open and she closed them just as quickly in shock.

"This is heaven." She said and she jumped back and ripped her hand from Edward's bringing it to her throat. Could that possibly have come from her? She searched the room frantically, her eyes taking in the tiniest of details. This couldn't be real, this moment, this room, the way the light fell in all shades of the rainbow instead of just plain white. It was all so overwhelming. She brought her knees up under chin and rested there.

"What, what's happening to me?" She spoke slowly and listened to each word.

"It's over now. It's already happened. It's already done." Edward said and he seemed just as lost as she felt.

"What do you mean?"

"The change. You were dying. I thought I had no choice."

She felt the memories flood over her. The hazy pictures played in front of her eyes. The men who had approached her and pointed the gun, she had not even heard their threats or what they wanted when the gun went off. She remembered his face, but had not known he was truly with her, she thought it had been a figment of her imagination.

"I'm not dead?" She asked silently examining herself.

"Not entirely."

She swallowed hard and her throat ached horribly. The burning had not entirely dissipated.

"Please I don't understand."

"You have your body and your life but there are exceptions….changes. I will teach you Rosemarie."

"Teach me what?"

"How to be a vampire."

The word hit her like a brick.

She took in every word he said because even if she wanted to tune him out she couldn't. The rules and the warnings and the hunting, it all floated through her mind with so many other questions. Her senses were heightened so much, but there was so much information she couldn't get it all organized. Everything about her had changed in some way her face, her voice, her feelings, and her strength. The strength would take some getting used to; she was always such a little thing. Decorative, as Jacob would say. Jacob. Jacob and Bella. What could this possibly mean for her relationship with Jake and Bella? She had so many questions but with just the mention of their names all her thoughts were flooded over with concern for her friends.

Edward had continued speaking through all of this but he stopped mid sentence and looked her in the eyes. Before she could even speak he said,

"Of course you would be thinking about them. There are going to be complications, but you might be able to see them."

"Bella knows what you are?"

"Yes she does."

"And Jacob?"

"He does, but that is a longer story for a different time. I think it's important that you meet the family, they've all had relationships with Bella so they may be able to help you."

"What does she think happened to me?"

"She knows nothing yet."

Rosemarie followed Edward to a large living room full of light furniture and an entire back wall that had floor to ceiling windows that looked out over a dense forest. There were 6 people sitting around the room, 3 male and 3 female. They were all quite young, only 2 of them looked maybe a few years older than Edward. She made the connections between them almost immediately, there were all couples.

"Rosemarie I'd like you to meet my family. Carlisle and Esme are my parents." She was confused at his words; the couple was in no way old enough to have children Edward's age. She smiled politely as he continued his introductions. "Emmett and Rosalie there" he said pointing to a beautiful blonde and a bear of a man "and Jasper and Alice" he pointed next to a smaller girl, even smaller than herself and a blonde young man "are my brothers and sisters. We live together here as family, but truthfully we're a coven."

Carlisle took a step forward first shaking her hand lightly.

"Good to have you Rosemarie, we welcome you to our home. We're here to help you in anyway we can." She matched his face quickly to the voice from the room with Edward.

"It's so very much to take it, but we'll be here every step of the way." Esme said as she patted Rosemarie back.

"Do you have any questions?" Carlisle asked.

"I think I have too many." She admitted.

"Well my dear we have all the time in the world." Esme said a gentle smile forming across her sweet face.

"I don't have a family, but Bella and Jacob we've become so close lately, can I ever see them again?"

Every face in the room looked like stone. No one answered. Then Alice took a step forward and said

"I can always take a look."

Edward took Rosemarie's hand in his. "Alice can see the future, she has visions."

"Oh." She said looking around the room, taking in each face again. "Do you, do we all do that?"

"No." He said simply caressing her hand in his. "I can read people's thoughts."

She immediately felt stupid, but was relieved and horrified that she didn't feel the blood rush into her cheeks.

"Some of us have special talents, perhaps even you, time will tell." Carlisle said.

"Alice, can we check on Bella?" Rosemarie said.

"Yes of course little sister."

Alice stared off into space, her eyes glazing over. She stood stone still for around a minute and when she came around her small frame was trembling.

"Alice…" Edward said drawing her name out as if trying to wake her.

"They're coming." She answered.

There was a loud commotion of questions from everyone in the room. Scattered among them were

"Who's coming? When? Why?"

It was Edward's angry tone that broke through the confusion.

"The Volturri are coming."

Rosemarie took a few steps over to Alice and sat on her knees in front of her.

"Can you tell me what you saw, how many people, what they were doing? Down to the smallest detail you can remember."

Alice began to scribble across a piece of paper, building the picture from her vision for all to see. She saw men in long cloaks and an old tower but they were motionless and expressionless and without the tone of their voices she had nothing to analyze. She needed more; she wanted desperately to help Bella. She pressed Alice further.

"Can you remember anything else, can you try again?"

Alice's eyes began to glaze over and Rosemarie clasped both sets of their hands together, intertwining their fingers. She closed her eyes and touched her palms to Alice's and the visions flowed between them. She saw the men in the room, she heard them talking, she saw them move and she felt their strong connections. She broke her hands apart and both she and Alice fell back to the floor.

"You saw my vision?" Alice said from the floor, her eyes wide in shock.

Rosemarie nodded. She couldn't form words or sentences; she was still lost a whole world away. She had no idea where she had traveled to in Alice's vision, but she was sure that she was afraid. Afraid of how it happened, the place she had been, and afraid of what these people had planned. Mostly she was afraid for Bella. She moved her mouth desperately trying to form the words she knew they were all waiting to hear. She stared up at Edward's face hoping he would speak for her. Edward's face was frozen, mirroring her own horrific expression. The thought of it all was so awful neither of them wanted to verbalize it. She took a deep breath and let the words rush out of her in one breath before she could take them back.

"They're coming for Bella. They're coming to check on her progress. They don't have good intentions, Bella's in danger."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Back from surgery with a new hip all!!! Recovery is slow so I hope it excuses my tardiness on this chapter. Good news is I have started work on the next 2 chapters already so maybe they will come early...maybe. And more good news the story, unless otherwise specified, will be told by Bella. Enjoy! **

Chapter 16

Somewhere in the distance she could hear a baby cry. It was soft and slightly muffled, unlike anything she could remember. It wasn't at all shrill or ear-piercing like she had heard in all these months. The taunting had started in the doctors office visits trapped in an overcrowded waiting room squeezed between dozens of upset babies and continued in every baby show she had tivoed religiously since the day she had found out she was pregnant. They were always crying, loudly. This was one of Bella's only fears about meeting her own baby. Other people's pain always had such an affect on Bella, she couldn't imagine how it would feel to hear her very own child cry out for her and she would be responsible to not only recognize what she might need, but provide it as well. This part terrified Bella. But as she listened intently to the soft whimper from a baby she didn't even know, it surprised Bella how much the sound was affecting her now. She wasn't panicked but she had an overwhelming need to seek out the source of the crying but she couldn't move. She couldn't move even an inch but still she felt the twinge in her heart to go to it.

A familiar voice that she couldn't quite place broke through her thoughts. It was a rich tone, full of heart and very, very warm. It was gentle and happy but it made her uneasy at the same time.

"Such a pretty baby," It cooed "Nothing like her in this whole world. She is a gift, a true gift."

"Pretty yes…dangerous, even more so than her beauty." Another voice, another man.

"Dear one…" the first warm voice spoke again and it was like a slap to the face, like a wake up call or a warning and yet Bella still couldn't put a face to the voice. She couldn't concentrate fully she was straining to focus on hearing anything from the baby. Its cries had quieted to a low breathing and a gurgle sound as it blew bubbles.

"Dear one, you forget that we hold all the cards and the control and the mother."

"Their bond is strong indeed and a mother to her baby there is nothing like it. They will do anything to stay together." The second man said.

"But where will their loyalties lie?" A third man said yawning, he seemed bored as he spoke it, his monotone and heavy sigh serving as more evidence.

Bella had heard these men before, she knew them.

"I would say their loyalties will lie with those who did the changing."

And that's when she panicked. She realized who these men were and why she couldn't move. These three men had **her** baby. Her baby, the thought would have paralyzed her in fear had she not already been immobilized. How long could she just lye her while the sounds of the room and the reality of her situation beat at her like people throwing stones? She ached all over and she knew what this meant, she knew what she was waiting for and yet she didn't care, she couldn't care. All Bella could think about was getting to her baby, she had to save her baby. She ached and burned and waiting blocking it all out enough to hear her tiny baby cry her muffled newborn cries, so soft and so young that she didn't even have the lungs to wail out yet. What had they done to her and to her baby? Why couldn't she remember how they got here or even giving birth? How did these men get past Jacob and how did she ever let this happen? Why was this happening?

"To have dear Bella as well, to think of what she will bring, it won't be long now. Oh the possibilities alone and the centuries in which to enjoy them," the warm voice said as if to answer her silent questions.

And then slowly she opened her eyes and sat up, she looked around the room taking in all the familiar details, the stone walls, the three thrones and then the three men in the black cloaks she knew all too well. The two with jet black hair and the third a snowy white and they smiled back at her, their chalky flaky faces crumpling under their filmy eyes. It was in that moment as Aro, Marcus and Casius stood over her beautiful baby girl with her father's skin tone and shiny ebony hair that she realized what was happening. Bella had chosen Jacob. She had chosen life over death. True and real and full life over the immortal life she had promised. They had known the moment she made her choice and they had made their own. An all too familiar phrase rang in her head.

"She knows too much" Bella screamed as she woke up and sat up in her bed, her brow sweating and her cheeks stained with tears.

Bella dropped her hands over the slight bump on her abdomen calming herself as she felt the tiny presence there. She moved her hands in soothing strokes over the little life inside.

Jacob stirred next to her. No doubt he'd heard the change in her breathing immediately and threw off the only sheet he had covering him. He sat straight up in the bed rubbing his eyes.

"What, what happened?" He said his body trembling beside her. It was just like Jacob, always on patrol, always her protector….their protector.

"Everything is fine, it was just a bad dream." She managed to say in a straight voice, no need to upset him as well.

"You two are okay?" He said leaning over her to place a large hand over her belly, making the slight bump almost disappear under it.

"We're better than okay, cuz we're both here with you."

"And where else would my two favorite girls be?"

"Nowhere but here, we love you too much."

Jacob moved his face down her body and pressed his full lips just above her navel.

"Daddy loves you." He said aloud and then he whispered something Bella could not make out.

She raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "What did you say to her?"

His signature smile spreading slowly across his lovely face, ending just below his eyes.

"I just wanted some alone time with her incredibly sexy mother."

"And you think she listened to you?" Bella asked.

"Well I am her father and if she's smart like me then she'll know best. No one wants to see mom and dad mess around."

"Oh well if that's the case…"

And before she could speak further Jacob crushed his lips to her own, he laid on side caressing her skin remarking between kisses how very soft she was. He ran one hand up behind her neck and brought her face flush with his own. She needed him just as desperately in this moment as he needed her. Bella wanted, no needed to forget that horrible dream. He trailed his fingers all along her frame setting her skin ablaze. God how she adored his hands and the way his touch affected her. She was losing herself like always swimming in the deliciousness that was her Jacob. No matter where he traveled along her body with his lips or his touch, whenever he came back to her belly he would stop and stare for a moment and look into her eyes, it had become a ritual to lavish the area with extra affection. He reserved the softest of touches and the most deliberate kisses for this and it always gave Bella the chills. He loved her so much and their baby too, everything was finally coming together for them.

"Jacob." She said and he ceased all activities to look back up at her. "I want you to know I couldn't be happier than I am right in this moment and my only regret is that I made us wait so long to have it."

"Bells, it's the way it is today because we had to fight tooth and nail for it. If you changed anything from before well maybe we wouldn't be here right in this moment…and that would be something to regret. You make me beyond happy…they haven't even invented the word for what you make me yet."

He never stopped amazing her and Bella let herself go, reveling in the moment. This felt like home, not the beautiful building he'd found for her, or the life they shared, more specifically it was Jacob. When she was wrapped up in his warm embrace and carrying the two most perfect parts of them within her, this was it. Yes it was Jacob that would always be home to Bella.

Just as she felt comfortable and distracted and safe enough to fall asleep the phone rang loudly and she nearly fell out of bed reaching for it. Before Bella could even answer it Jake was up and getting dressed and standing on alert. She looked down at the phone and saw Alice's name flash across the screen. For a moment her stomach dropped but she answered the phone cheerfully, dismissing her dream.

"Alice I swear to god it's not even fair with you…most exciting thing in my life happens and I don't even get to tell you I'm pregnant, you just know. It's not fair."

"Bella," and her voice was weak "that's not why I'm calling. It's not good sweetie, it's not good. You have to get here now…you and Jacob as fast as you can."

"The Volturri" Bella said and before she could react she was cradled in Jacob's arms and being carried down the stairs.

"Nothing is going to happen to my girls" Jacob said as he ran through the cool night air. "Nothing."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-Thank you for your paitience and kind words and well wishes. Sorry again for my tardiness, very tricky to balance your laptop on your lap when that's where you just had surgery. As always please enjoy and review and to all my new readers/reviewers thanks so much! To all the faithful who have been here since the humble beginning..thanks as well you mean a lot! More action to follow soon!!! And eventually a baby...if you'd like to submit an idea for a baby's name, please PM me...I'll take all suggestions.**

Chapter 17

The night was unseasonably cold and she shivered even in the shelter of Jacob's arms. Bella knew it wasn't the weather that was bothering her, but the impeding doom that no longer threatened just her. She couldn't shake the feeling that all of this was her fault and all her past choices were coming to haunt her now that she was truly happy. Bella could stand facing her monsters and her mistakes on her own, but now she had put everything she loved in harm's way. She pressed her head into the hollow of Jacob's throat and let his steady heartbeat work to calm her own. Bella cradled her arms tightly around herself and her baby and waited for the trees to clear and the Cullen's house to appear.

"Almost there." Jacob's whispered and she stirred in his arms pretending to be awakening from sleep.

He slowed his pace to a walk and Bella saw the entire first floor of the Cullen's house alive with light and activity. A lump the size of a golf ball formed in her throat as she saw the front door was already wide open. Jacob stood, clothed only in his werewolf uniform of black cut off shorts and nothing else with Bella in pastel pajamas firmly in his grasp. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and would go no further.

"Edward, NOW!" Jacob's growled and it shook Bella in his arms.

"Jacob, it's not his fault." Bella voice came out in a near whisper, even though there were alone.

"Then whose is it?" Jacob shot back, but his eyes never left the open door and he stared on expectantly.

Bella swallowed hard but stayed quiet.

"Jacob" It was Edward who appeared at the door, visibly shaken and more disheveled than Bella had ever seen him. "If we're going to make it through this, if you want to help Bella and your baby, we've got to work together."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? You've put my entire world in danger and this is what you say to me? I want this perfectly clear" Jacob said and his body trembled around Bella, his careful control slipping away, "I blame you…for all of this."

"Jacob you've got to calm down. I take full responsibility and I plan to rectify the situation." Edward said but he never looked at Jacob, not once, his gaze was flush with the floor.

"Forever the hero." Jacob said under his breath.

"Heroism is beside the point. Bella and your baby, their safety is our priority."

"For now. Sometime soon, you will be the priority. Choose your fate wisely Edward."

Carlisle was the first to join Edward on the porch, his usual elegance and poise gone as well. He walked around like a shell of his former self and he stared at Bella his eyes sad and sorry. Bella felt her heart sink to her stomach and she clawed at Jacob's neck silently begging him to look her in the eye.

"Jacob we have to calm down, we have to listen to them. This is bigger than us; we have to watch out for her."

His mask melted away with Bella's heartfelt plea and he held her closer to him and pressed his lips into her hair.

"Anything Bells, I'll do anything."

"They're coming soon. We don't have long. They intend to change Bella." Carlisle said without ever lifting his eyes from the ground.

"Carlisle, the baby, do they know about the baby?" Bella begged, not caring how she sounded.

"Not yet, but once they're here it won't take long." He said, his voice trailing off.

"Do we know whose coming?" Bella asked anxiously.

No one spoke. No one needed to. It was Edward who finally nodded his head.

"Aro will be here personally."

"And Jane and two guards." Alice said as she appeared from behind the door with Jasper close behind.

"Jane…" Bella's voice caught and her throat went dry. "Carlisle I know she can't hurt me but can Jane hurt the baby?"

"I'm so sorry Bella, I just don't know."

"But we would never let her get close enough to try Bella." Rosalie said as she sauntered through the front door, her beauty still catching Bella off guard despite their current predicament.

Bella's mouth dropped open wide, she had no words. Was Rosalie really trying to protect her?

"No one wants to see you hurt, you or your baby Bella." Edward said and his tone was icy.

"Rosalie thank you, all of you." Bella said.

The porch was now crowded with most of the Cullen's, but Emmett and Esme's absence had not escaped Bella. She placed her hand on Jacob's cheek and looked him in the eye.

"I'm ok, we're ok. Please let me down Jake."

He looked around the porch wary and stared daggers into each marble face. After his silent warning and many unspoken threats he lowered Bella slowly to her feet, but kept her hand firm in his grasp. Bella smiled warmly at the Cullen's trying to break the tension. When she got to Edward's face, his eyes flashed from hers to the ground and back again. He ran his fingers roughly through his hair. Bella immediately felt bad. She wondered if this was the first time he had heard about the baby and she couldn't help but feel his pain.

"Edward." She said slowly, "I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry it must be awful…"

Jacob's grasp tightened around her hand and he pulled her closer to his side replacing his arm around her shoulder.

"I know, I've known." Edward said.

"How?" Bella asked.

Edward turned his back on her and shook his head no. Bella could feel her anger begin to boil under the surface of her skin. She bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"You've been following me still? You were watching after I asked you not to! Why Edward, why?"

"Because he's not who you thought he was." Jacob snarled.

"Rosemarie" Edward said quietly.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"It was Rosemarie that told me."

"Why would she, when did she…I don't believe you." Bella said he hands balling into fists at her side.

"You don't have to believe me" Edward said as he neared the front door. "Emmett" he called down the hallway.

"Edward I don't understand…"

"You will" Edward said finally looking into Bella's eyes and she noticed that his eyes were black, but slightly red near the pupil.

Bella stumbled back clawing at her throat. She was trying desperately to speak but her mouth would only form the word NO.

Jacob began to breathe uneven next to her, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to calm himself. She rubbed his hand gently but could not pry her eyes away from the door to the Cullen's home.

Emmett appeared soon enough dangling a tiny frame by her shoulders as though it were a puppet. He towed the tiny figure out as if it were lifeless and her feet dragged along the floor making a clunk, clunk noise as her small flats hit the wood floor. Purple, they were purple, was the first thought that hit Bella. She let her eyes wander up and she noticed the darker skin tone and deep black hair but there were differences. Her hair a bit smoother and impossibly straight the slight wave she always had gone completely. Her skin was just a shade lighter and shone under the porch lights. And then she lifted her chin ever so slightly and her tiny face was as perfect as a porcelain doll, and her eyes glowed a fiery red and the contrast to her skin and hair made them all the more present.

"Short-sta…" Jacob said and the breath hitched. His eyes darted between Rosemarie's and Edward's.

A rumble from deep in Jacob's chest erupted into words.

"How could you? How could you do that to Bella? Do you enjoy taking away everything that makes her happy?"

"Jacob…" And it was Jasper who spoke and stepped forward, no doubt trying to calm him.

"You broke the treaty, you broke your word and now I'm going to enjoy breaking you, preferably to tiny unrecognizable pieces." Jacob said through bared teeth.

"Not now." Edward said waving Jacob off with his hand.

"What?" Jacob said taking a few steps forward and up the stairs.

"Not right now." Edward said very casually, "When this is all over, you can do anything you like and I won't fight you."

"When this is over, if Bella or my baby are hurt in anyway I will destroy you and that thing you made."

"Jacob, no!" Bella shrieked, her eyes filling with tears.

Rosemarie shook from behind the protective line that the Cullen's had assembled into, she fell to her knees and wailed into the night.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

Bella sprung ahead crawling on her hands and knees to get past the marble hands that reached to stop her. She fought past their grasp and toward Rosemarie. Rosemarie fell back onto her hands, backing away and shaking her head no over and over again.

"Bella...please" She struggled to say as she closed her mouth tight between each word. She was trying hard not to breathe in at all, "No I can't. I..I…I don't want to hurt you."

Jacob's hands closed hard over Bella's shoulders, and he held her frozen in place. She stared into Rosemarie's blood red eyes and her lips quivered then her mouth hung open while she searched for the words.

"Rosemarie, it doesn't matter, it will never matter. I need you."

Bella struggled under Jacob's firm grasp, pulling away from him harder and harder. She yanked one shoulder loose and then she felt his hands slip away and heard a loud thud on the floor. Bella scurried across the porch and threw her arms around Rosemarie's shaking shoulders. Rosemarie stiffened beside her, her impossibly hard body going even more rigid. Her breathing had stopped completely and her eyes were wild with worry. Bella ran her fingers through the silky strands of Rosemarie's hair; she buried her head into her lap collapsing on top of her in her exhaustion.

"I won't lose you." Bella whispered as she slowed her breathing, "You're my best friend".

Edward was standing behind Rosemarie, his hands planted to her shoulders, keeping her in place.

"Jacob, just give them some time, no one is going to hurt Bella, Rosemarie is more in control than you realize."

Bella lifted her head slightly to see Jacob peeling himself off the floor boards, he stood and dusted himself off and glared at Edward.

"Touch me again leech and it will be the last thing you ever do."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- I am more than sorry for the massive delay in posting, recovery and real life drama kept me from this story. Plus I'm back at work due to said drama. I promise to work harder on posting if you all promise to review...I want 100 guys!!! Please!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

One by one the Cullen's retreated into their home, all but Edward. He stood still on guard hovering over Rosemarie's shoulders. Jacob had headed for the forest saying simply that he had to inform the pack. Bella was satisfied that at least Jacob wouldn't do anything harmful without them here so perhaps this could buy her some time. She was also comforted with the idea of stronger numbers when their visitors decided to show. Bella didn't want to put her friends in danger, but she would do anything for her baby. The intensity of the evening was finally starting to weigh on Bella and as she snuggled into her best friend's lap she began to cry.

"Oh Bella please don't be upset, you know we would never let anyone hurt you." Rosemarie cooed above her.

Bella rolled over on her lap, now staring up and Rosemarie, whose eyes flickered into two red flames and then died out as she held her breath. Bella eyed her suspiciously as she wondered to herself how Rosemarie knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Can you hear me?" Bella asked.

"Of course I can hear you, you're right here Bella."

"No, no I mean can you hear what I'm thinking?"

"Oh no", Rosemarie said looking up and giving Edward a knowing smile "that's not one of my powers."

Bella sat up straight and crossed her legs Indian style in front of Rosemarie. The sudden movement caused Rosemarie to scoot back a few inches, each time she looked up at Edward and he would nod.

"You have powers?" Bella asked excitedly. "What are they, what can you do?"

"Honestly I think we're still trying to figure it out. I'm new to the whole thing."

"What happened to you, why did you do it?"

"Um well I guess it was Edward who did it. And I was hurt Bella, it's hard to remember everything that happened."

"She remembers" Edward chimed in, "she just doesn't want you to feel bad."

"Why would I feel bad?" Bella asked.

"Because I found her at her car, leaving your home."

Edwards's statement repeated loudly in her ears and the memories it brought back gave her the chills. Bella's eyes stared straight ahead at Rosemarie, her mouth falling open as she recalled the exact evening. She remembered feeling uneasy about letting Rosemarie walk out alone but had been so distracted by the baby. Bella tried to place her hand on Rosemarie knee but it fell slightly before it and hit the floorboards with a hard thud. Bella was unphased by the pain and let her hand bump along the wood a few more times before it finally came to rest on Rosemarie's knee. Bella's eye began to refocus and she stared intently into Rosemarie's eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She said tears falling down her cheeks, "I did this to you, this is all my fault. I should have never…."

"Bella no please don't ever think like that. You could never have known. No one could have." Rosemarie said as she eyed Bella's hand, paying close attention to the obvious pulse beating under its surface.

"Is it….um well is it awful?"

Rosemarie glanced up at Edward and he nodded slightly and walked into the house leaving them alone on the porch.

"No Bella it's not awful. It's very different. But I finally feel like I belong somewhere. Besides you and Jake, I had no one. And soon you'll be your own family; you won't need me hanging around."

"Of course we will." Bella pleaded.

"Not really Bells, but here I might be able to help with something. Carlisle says there is something special about me."

"I always knew you were special, that's why I thought you might be able to hear me earlier, you know because you're such a good listener...I thought maybe that part of you might get stronger."

"Well Carlisle is still looking over some things, doing research; he says it could take time before we know exactly what I can do."

"You sound so official, like a super hero or something, my life will be so boring to you now, so plain."

"There is nothing about you or Jacob that is plain my friend…I mean really" and her voice dropped down to a near whisper, "do you realize you've got a teeny tiny wolf in there…pretty sci-fi enough to hang out with us cool kids."

Both girls burst into hysterics, Bella's face was a bright red and she laughed so hard tears began to roll down her face. She wiped them away, still laughing and then quite abruptly she was very quiet and stared down at the floor using one finger to trace the wood patterns in the floor boards.

"Bells, what's wrong now?" Rosemarie asked slowly.

"I feel dumb saying this to you."

"You can tell me anything."

Bella sighed heavily, "I feel a little cheated."

"How so?"

"I only got to have you for such a short time and eventually you'll have to leave." Bella said her eyes cast down to the floor.

"Maybe for a little while but not forever Bells."

"Yes, not forever but it won't be the same."

"No it won't, but sweetie you have everything you need now."

"I feel like you came into my life to save it."

"It's what I do best." Rosemarie said smugly.

"Seriously, come on I was having a serious moment here."

"Seriously…you're very save-able Bells. You feed on the danger and drama."

"Oh yeah? Is that the official prognosis Doctor?"

"For now it is." Rosemarie said her red eyes shining brightly as her brown eyes would have.

At least the change hadn't stolen all her human traits. Bella thought to herself.

"But it won't be that way forever; Alice sees good things, very good things." Rosemarie said a smile spreading across her face. "I saw it too you know."

"Saw what?"

"I saw her visions."

"No Way!" Bella squealed.

Before Bella could question her further she heard Jacob clear his throat loudly from behind her. She turned around to smile at him, but it faded quickly. He stood with his arms folded and the awful mask he wore when he was in protective mode. He was glaring past Bella and directly at Rosemarie. He cleared his throat again.

"What happened to her baby sitter? I'm not comfortable with you two being alone." He said to Bella, although he never took his eyes off of Rosemarie.

"Jake honey, it just Rose…"

"It's not even." He said sharply, cutting Bella off. "That is not your friend Bella."

Bella turned to check on Rosemarie who had scooted a few more inches away, her expression twisted, obviously in pain. Bella knocked on the floor board to get her attention and smiled warmly when their eyes connected.

"He just needs time that's all." Bella reassured her.

Rosemarie nodded a few times and got to her feet in one quick and graceful motion. Jacob took a few strides toward the stairs and growled.

"I'll just give you two some time Bella. I'll just be inside." Rosemarie said as she ducked into the doorway.

Bella scooted herself over to the porch steps and patted the seat beside her. Jacob put his hands in his pockets and took a seat. They sat together in silence for a few moments and Bella ran her fingertips over her belly. She sighed heavily and leaned her head into his shoulder.

"We're going to need their help Jake, all of them."

"Maybe." He huffed.

"No maybe." Bella said taking his chin in her hand so she could force him to look at her. His eyes melted slightly and even his postured relaxed a little at her side. Bella patted her stomach lightly and said, "It's not about us anymore Jake."

Jacob covered her tiny hand with his own and a slight smile spread across his face.

"So they can help, but I'm not doing any favors, I'm biting whatever I can sink my teeth into and if it so happens to be a Cullen…"

Bella raised an eyebrow at him and he gestured a locking motion across his lips, he mimed a key and held it out to Bella. She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Jake, tell me everything will be ok." Bella said as she slumped over into his side.

Jacob put his arm around her tiny shoulders and ran his fingers through her hair.

"It will work out Bells. Do you know how I know?"

"How?" she asked.

"Because we're that forever kind of love, gray hair and rocking chair love. Even when we have all of this behind us and years together I'll love you the same way I do now."

Bella leaned in and kissed his full lips, she lingered there loving the softness and his eagerness, and every time they kissed she still felt his initial surprise, like to this day he was still shocked to be kissing her. She wanted this always and she knew, right at that moment that she'd do anything to keep it. As they broke apart she stared into his eyes, the smile evident in them as always and just as she was about to open her mouth a shadow appeared in the doorway.

"It won't be long now." Alice said in an even tone and then she disappeared taking Bella's beautiful moment with her.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- What is better than 4th of July fireworks??? This new chapter of course!!!! Have fun enjoy...sorry for the delay! It's very long just to make up for it!! Review!!!**

Chapter 19

Jacob and Bella stayed on the porch for a few more minutes, visualizing their futures rather than the danger that was on its way. Jacob leaned his head over and rested his ear to Bella's stomach. He ran his hand in soothing circles over her belly.

"Do you imagine what she'll look like, can you really see her like you said you did in your dream?" Jacob's voice was a near whisper, his eyes wide to the tiny wonder that was to be their child.

"Mmmm it's been pretty clear." Bella said closing her eyes and seeing the dark curls and russet skinned child dance in her head. "I'm pretty sure she'll be close to what I've pictured."

"Tell me what she looks like." Jacob said talking more to her belly than her.

"She has your beautiful dark hair, but it's curly like Charlie's" Bella began as she ran her fingers through his hair, "and she has your eyes exactly...right down to the honey center."

"I was hoping for your eyes" Jacob said pretending to pout, "but maybe it would be too much, both of you giving me the eyes."

"I think she's going to give you trouble no matter what she looks like Jake."

"She's going to be so pretty, that's going to be the trouble." He said cracking his knuckles and making a tight fist.

"Mmmm very pretty." Bella sighed.

"Should we think of a name?" Jacob asked, his voice rising slightly at the last word.

"I guess we can do that." Bella said casually giving a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"You haven't thought about it?" Jacob sounded confused.

"A little." Bella admitted.

"Any ideas?" Jacob asked leaning away from her for the first time and back onto his elbows, his eyes turned up to the night sky.

"Well yeah I guess."

"Shoot then, Bells."

"I was thinking about Sarah." Bella said as she stared down at her hand, avoiding Jacob's eye line.

Jacob straightened next to her, pulling Bella's small body into his lap. He hugged her close to him for a long moment. He snuggled his face into the crook of her neck and she felt a drop fall onto her bare shoulder. Bella raised Jacob's chin up to bring their faces together and he stared at her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I think it's perfect." Bella said. "What do you think?"

"I think my mom would be so proud Bells." Jacob said his voice thick with emotion, "I love it."

"I know she'd be proud Jake."

Jacob ran his hand under his nose and wiped his eyes, sniffling loudly.

"So Sarah Black then, we're decided." He said a goofy grin spreading across his beautiful face, not stopping at all until it reached just below his eyes.

Too soon everyone gathered in the same clearing from the battle with the newborns, when Bella's life had been completely different. She was engaged to Edward, planning to spend eternity as a blood thirsty vampire. Bella shivered at the memory or perhaps too the chill in the air. She let her hands roam over her small baby bump in random circles and she wondered to herself how she had ever seen her life differently. Her Jacob was poised at her side, tensed but at the ready, his dark brown eyes focused some where far in the distance. She saw the straight line of his mouth curve up into a smile as a few howls rang in the clearing. His large hand reached out for hers and he sighed heavy in relief. Bella followed suit, feeling Jacob's calm wash over her. He was confident now. He was a leader. The pride for his pack, his brothers and the loyalty they were showing today was overwhelming him. Bella noticed the tears that welled in the corners of his eyes. Jacob shook his head fiercely back and forth hiding the evidence of the tears and beamed down at her. He took her hand in his and reached into the distance.

"They're here, everything will be okay." He said.

Bella smiled back and reached up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Oh course it will be."

A line of six huge wolves stood just yards away. Sam in his black fur bowed his head low to the ground, his eyes rested on Bella for a long moment. She swallowed hard and mouthed the words, "thank you" and then repeated it down the line to Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul and Seth.

"We should be ready to fight." Edward's voice broke the silence.

The wolves straightened in posture and the smaller sandy colored wolf that was undeniably Seth wiggled in excitement, digging his heavy paws through the dirt and growling.

"Don't worry kid", Jacob said, "you'll get your chance. We'll all get a piece." He said his smile twisting.

Bella winced beside him. She imagined the clearing littered with the bodies of her friends and she shook with her tears. Jasper appeared at her side, placing his arm around her shaky shoulders and rubbed his ice cold hands up and down her arm.

"Thanks Jazz." She whimpered.

"My pleasure ma'am." His southern accent leaking through on the last word.

"There will be four of them here." Edward's velvety tone almost echoed in the empty space. "Aro, Jane, Felix and Demitri. Each one is gifted in their own way and each is a threat, do not under estimate them. When they see Bella, they will be on the defense."

"Now….right now." Alice shrieked from beside Edward. She flailed her arms at him and stared forward uttering almost incoherently. "They're coming, they're coming."

Rosemarie stood on her other side, grabbing and holding tight to one of Alice's hands. She closed her eyes. Alice's voice lowered to a whisper and Rosemarie opened her eyes wide to the clearing.

"They're here." Rosemarie announced.

Bella stared at the exchange wondering what had just happened between them. Had she just witnessed Rosemarie's power? Did she just share in Alice's vision? Before she could answer herself she saw the wolves pull back in formation toward them. Their massive bodies walking gracefully backward and the low rumble from their chests like a deep hum. Bella felt Jacob's hand squeeze slightly around her own and the muscle in his arm twitched.

"Keep it together Jacob." Jasper whispered beside her and Jacob nodded without taking his eyes off the clearing.

Bella followed his gaze and felt her knees buckle as she watched the four dark cloaks floating out of the tree line. Jasper tightened his grip around her shoulders and held Bella on her feet.

"Shhh…shhhh…shhhh Bella, everything is ok." He soothed beside her.

Bella scolded herself.

Keep it together, she thought to herself. She felt like a child as they all stood ready to protect her and Jasper shushed her like a baby. She fought for the power over her unsteady legs and tried to push away the images of her baby cradled in Aro's chalky arms.

The four figures were across the clearing in no time. They all reached for their hoods in unison, revealing their pale faces and crimson eyes. The two guards, one on either side of Aro and Jane took a relaxed and at ease stance. Demetri was taking stock of the clearing, counting everyone in attendance and eyeing the wolves carefully. Felix looked unphased as he smiled at Bella winking with a slight nod of his head. It was Jane's angelic face that took the wind right out of Bella. She hugged herself tightly and reminded herself to breathe. Jane's face was quite possibly the scariest because it was so perfect and so beautiful. She was disarming. It was no surprise to Bella, to this day, that she was lethal.

"Friends! This is quite the reception." Aro's voice boomed through the open space, his arms reaching out to hug no one.

"Yes, you really know how to make people feel welcome." Jane scowled.

"Perhaps we know our guests too well." Edward said.

"It is so disappointing Edward, to know you feel the way you do. We are only here to pay a visit, to offer our congratulations." Aro said sadly, offering an unconvincing pout.

"But you are too early Aro, these things take time." Esme appeared at her son's side, taking Edward's hand in hers, Carlisle close behind.

"Time is such a luxury to us dear ones. Perhaps I was in a rush to see the beautiful Bella again. Forgive my excitement." He said tipping his head slightly to greet the Cullen's.

"We're just waiting for the right moment. No harm in waiting." Rosalie sang. She smiled brightly as she wrapped herself seductively around Emmett's muscular arm.

"Patience is my greatest virtue dear ones." And his tone was smug, his chalky fingers curling around each other as he brought his hands together. Bella watched them carefully still expecting them to crack under the pressure and turn to dust.

"Honesty would be a trait to work on now that you have patience mastered." Rosemarie chimed in, her tone icy.

Bella was shocked. Rosemarie was so brave; even she could not find the courage to speak up. But it was like Rosemarie was reading Bella's mind. She hated all this stalling. She was all too aware of his true intentions, they all were.

"Oh and who is this, I've not had the pleasure." Aro mused.

"Most regrettable." Jane spat.

"Family" Carlisle said. "Rosemarie is family Aro."

Aro took a few steps forward eyeing Rosemarie's tiny frame, his nose turned up in the air, he took a deep breath in.

"A fairly new family member, is that why your friends" he said sneering down at the wolves, "are here? I was under the impression that you were more civilized than this, that there were rules here? From what I understand from my dear friend Carlisle, you all make sacrifices to live this life."

"That's all very true." Edward said taking a protective stance behind Rosemarie.

"Exceptions are made." Jacob growled through his teeth.

Everyone stared at him. The Cullen's surprise was obvious in their faces but none more evident than Rosemarie's shock. A small smile threatened at her ruby lips and made its way to her crimson eyes which grew warm and glowed.

"Some people are special." Jacob snapped and Bella knew that was for her, that in his own way he was setting aside his personal feelings for her happiness.

"Indeed they are." Aro said amused.

"It seems the beautiful Bella has herself a guard dog." Jane sneered.

Jacob growled at Bella's side. His hand vibrated slightly in her grasp.

"Bella, my dear how are you? It has been too long." Aro smiled.

"And yet for me it feels like only yesterday." Bella said.

"That will change of course. Time will pass and mean little soon enough."

"That's what I hear." Bella said trying desperately to seem cool and casual. Everything in her body obeyed her, except her racing heart. Just as she thought about it and tried to slow it down, she regretted it. Edward glared at her and cleared his throat loudly.

Aro watching their small exchange nearly giggled and he raised a powdery white hand to his lips to contain his laughter.

"To live again, ah to feel my heart beat that way. It's quite strong Bella dear. But you're little one, she is stronger. I can hear her heart over your own. You must be so proud." Aro said.

Jane's eyes lit up and she stared intently at Bella, licking her lips. For the first time Felix and Demetri stood at attention, eyeing Bella up and down. Bella shivered again despite Jasper's hold on her, physically and mentally. She struggled for words and instinctively reached for Jacob's arm and nestled into his side.

"Human emotions." Aro smiled.

"Poor Edward, these are the pitfalls of falling in love with a human. They have no sense of real commitment." Jane snickered.

"Congratulations are indeed in order to our dear Bella. To think of what your baby will be." Bella felt her heart sink to her stomach, Aro's words seeming to echo from her dream.

"Our child is of no concern to you." Jacob said his teeth bared.

The wolves tightened their line around Jacob and Bella creating a thick barrier between them and the cloaked vampires.

"I'm afraid Bella is our concern friend."

Jacob spit on the ground at Aro's words, his hands forming into tight fists.

"She broke the rules." Jane played, wagging one finger back and forth in the air.

"Rules were made to be broken." Jacob snarled.

"Afraid not" Jane challenged.

"Bella made us a promise." Aro's voice was stern for the first time. "There was never any doubt that we would come to see it through."

"Aro Bella has her own mind and can make her own choices; it is not our place to make her do anything." Carlisle's calm voice interjected.

"Ah but it is my dear friend. Bella knows far too much."

And again Aro's words hit Bella like a brick. It was far too real, too many similarities.

"We all know what you are." Jacob roared.

Bella could still feel her heart racing and her palms were sweating, even her breathing was picking up. She couldn't calm herself down. She was responsible for everything that was happening. She had to do something to stop it. She took a step forward shaking her head at Jasper's upturned eyebrow.

"Perhaps you would take a trade Aro, you're a smart man." Rosemarie said striding forward and past the line of wolves.

Aro's dim red eyes seemed to glow bright red as the idea had peaked his interest.

"I would take anything that proved to be worthy. I've got quite a collection young one."

"I am worthy. I can show you."

Bella's mouth fell open in shock. She mouthed the word no over and over again. No matter the amount of effort she took no sound would come out. She tugged hard at Jacob's arm and he leaned over to her ear and whispered.

"Trust her Bella. I do."

"I always enjoy a show, please." Aro said extending his hand.

Edward trotted forward capturing Rosemarie's hand in his own. He pulled her close to his chest.

"Rosemarie no, please don't do this. It's not necessary."

She reached up to his cheek, the curve of his jaw fitting easily to her palm, and said,

"Edward I have to do this." Edward shook his head no continuously. "I've never had what you all have. You and your family, Jacob and Bella, you all need each other. I can do this for you, let me."

Edward took both of her hands in his and he stared into her eyes. He looked as though he were searching for something. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them softly and held them there for a few moments his eyes closed impossibly tight. Bella felt as though she should turn away, that they were all intruding on a very personal moment and yet she couldn't turn away.

"But Rosemarie, I…" Edward stuttered.

"Did you think I didn't know silly boy?" Rosemarie said her red eyes shining up at him.

"How did you?"

"I can hear you. When you held my hands like that, you were screaming it at me."

"You heard me? Of course you heard me, then please stay." He begged.

"I have to do this because I love you too." Rosemarie said leaning in to kiss his cheek and pulling herself away to again face Aro's outstretched hand.

She laid her tiny hand into the withered and paper thin skin of his hand. He smiled warmly and closed his eyes to concentrate. The smile began to fade and he leaned his head to the side.

"Interesting." He said. "Such pain, such loss." He nodded his head silently, and then smiled. "You were quite gifted even in your human life, so very sensitive to others. Ah to see the things you have seen. I could stay here all day."

Look closer Aro, Rosemarie has many gifts." Carlisle spoke across the clearing.

"It is not possible." Aro whispered releasing his hold on Rosemarie's hand.

"It is." Carlisle said.

"I would like to see this very much." Aro said his eyes wide to Rosemarie.

"Of course." Rosemarie said turning to Jane who stood with her hands on her hips.

Rosemarie smiled at Jane and reached both her hands out to her. Jane took a few steps away, a hard line forming between her brows.

"I just need to hold your hands." Rosemarie said.

"Why?" Jane asked her voice rising unusually high.

"There is nothing to fear dear Jane. Rosemarie can share her gift with you." Aro said pushing Jane toward Rosemarie.

"Forgive me if I don't feel like sharing." Jane sneered.

"I think you do. Of course you do, why wouldn't you?" Aro pushed.

Jane took a few steps in Rosemarie's direction. Her eyes were narrowed and her pale hands shook slightly as she reached toward Rosemarie's upturned palms. Rosemarie was calm and poised, her stance and expression completely relaxed. Jane placed her hands just an inch away from Rosemarie; she hovered there for a moment and said,

"No funny business young one, I can really hurt and I'll enjoy every minute of it."

Rosemarie smiled in response and beckoned her forward.

"I wouldn't dream of it Jane."

"Come now Jane I can hardly contain my excitement." Aro exclaimed clapping along with his words.

Jane muttered under her breath but finally set her hands into Rosemarie's. Bella held her breath and waited. The line of wolves leaned forward, baring their teeth and digging into the dirt. Felix and Demitri sank into a slight hunting crouch all while Aro looked on expectantly. Rosemarie's eyes slid closed and the whole clearing went silent. It felt like an eternity as they all waited for a reaction. Suddenly Jane let out a high pitched screech, and sank slowly to her knees. Rosemarie sank along with her but as her knees hit the ground she opened her blood red eyes and narrowed them staring intently at Aro. His red, filmy eyes opened wide in surprise and then rolled back in his head, swimming behind his eyelids. His head rolled back and he reached into the sky, his chalky arms shaking violently. His mouth hung open, but no sound would come out, somehow the silent agony was more telling. His mouth twisted and he raked his fingernails down his face. Demitri and Felix stood stock still, frozen in shock.

Bella was completely lost in the scene, she felt dizzy and sick to her stomach as she watched her best friend clinging to Jane's trembling frame. Jane thrashed and threw herself around and Rosemarie swayed with each movement her eyes focused on Aro, who had withered to the floor and lay in a crumpled mess amidst his dark robe. Demitri was the first to break, and he readied himself to spring at Rosemarie. The line of wolves shifted and three on each side of the line leapt forward, each team pinning Demitri and Felix to the ground. They fed hungrily, ripping and tearing and shredding their large body to pieces.

Jasper left Bella's side with Emmett and together they were building a fire, within seconds its flames were licking toward the sky and they worked in tandem with the wolves catching a hand, an arm, just pieces of the enemy. Jacob squeezed Bella's shoulder and she felt as though she was waking from a nightmare. She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his broad chest. Jacob leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"Please stay with Esme and Rosalie and Alice, we are finishing this today. No one will ever hurt you again."

"I love you Jacob. Please be careful"

"Bells, you are my entire life, I don't know how to leave your side anymore."

His warm embrace pulled away and was instantly replaced by three sets of frigid arms. Esme, Rosalie and Alice held her tightly to them, shielding her from the fight. Edward stepped forward with Carlisle and they kneeled to the ground at Aro's side. Edward took Aro by his jet black hair and yanked it back so that he could look nowhere else but Edward's golden eyes.

"For far too long you have feared no one and used everyone. You have accused and punished people for centuries, today is your reckoning. Before this day is through, we will watch you burn." Edward threatened.

"Do you see Aro; do you see all Rosemarie can do? She fed you what you wanted to hear, she read your every move, she knew what you wanted before you did. Did you ever imagine a vampire who can take your power?" Carlisle spoke.

With that Aro closed his eyes in utter defeat finally letting out a lone howl in pain.

"Open your eyes Aro; you won't want to miss this." Edward whispered into his ear and yanked his head back up to face Jane and Rosemarie, who lay crumpled against each other, vibrating in pain.

Jacob stood behind them and in the blink of Bella's eye he burst into his russet haired wolf, his shorts shredding into pieces at his feet. He kneeled forward and nudged Rosemarie inches away from Jane. He sank his teeth deep into Jane's neck and ripped her head away in one clean piece. Her body fell lifeless to the floor, freeing her grip on Rosemarie. Jacob trotted away toward Aro with Jane's angelic head as his trophy; he stopped momentarily to dangle it in front of Aro. The rest of the wolf pack descended on Jane's body making quick work of it and soon she was nothing but purple smoke bellowing into the sky.

Aro lay still, freed from Jane's power. He relaxed into Edward's grasp and reached out for Carlisle.

"Fffrrriieenndd…"Aro stuttered. "Have mercy. You are far too good for this. I know better of you."

"I am too good, but you….old friend, this is exactly what you deserve."

"They will come for me." Aro cried. "They will come for you."

"Let them come, we will always be ready, we will always know."

"You betray your own kind, for your enemy and a human?"

"No Aro. For family and for love, without it we have nothing, without it…we are you."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- this chapter is an ending and a beginning for me. I want to thank you all for reading and for waiting so paitiently. In the year(ok over a year) it has taken me to put this out I have gained a new hip and lost a husband. It was very hard to finish a love story when you find yourself doubting its existence, but I want you to know that someone very special has found their way into my heart and given me faith again. He helped breathed new life into this story, so along with other amazing things happening as of late, you can all thank him for the ending you have been waiting for. I had originally planned for many more stories to follow this, but you never know where life will lead you. So for now enjoy. And again, thank you so much for reading. This story helped me find myself again...that is such precious gift.**

**Disclaimer...I don't own these characters...obviously(and with the exception of Rosemarie, she is in fact a very real person) but I do possess my own real life Jacob who is masquerading though life passes himself off as a Mr. Parker. He is the imspiration behind chapter 20.**

The flames and the purple smoke were the only evidence that Aro had ever been to the clearing. And when the smoked cleared that day, it took Bella's fears with it. They had beaten them and even though the Volturi weren't all gone, the threat was. Carlisle had been very confident that without their leader and Jane and Demitri, well they didn't have much else.

So what do you do when you're "out of the woods"? You live. You just live. It had been so long since Bella had felt any kind of peace in her life. She had been standing on the precipice of what she wanted for so long. Bella had teetered on the edge of her own sanity for the last few years. She'd been tugged into so many directions and considered the feelings of others. Now she had so many reasons to be happy, and months later, they officially confirmed that they had a very pink baby room to paint. Alice had an amazing time converting their loft, buying the house next door and making a shabby, "comfy" but chic beach house for their little family. And when it was in its finishing phases, Rosemarie and Edward held their wedding on Jacob and Bella's new deck.

It was a beautiful sunset that painted the sky with pinks and oranges and settled into the blue ocean.

Rosemarie floated down the aisle in a white dress, slightly tinted the lightest shade of lavender, it was only noticeable as she turned here and there in the low glow of dusk. The candles that lined the aisle made her skin look warm and soft, all signs of a vampire lost in the beauty of the moment. She was just plain lovely. Her dress lay just off her shoulders delicate and lace, the neckline coming to a slight v and the waist came in incredibly small, a dainty purple ribbon tied in a bow off to the side, the bottom falling into layers of carefully placed chiffon that swayed in the breeze.

It was the simplest of ceremonies, Jasper poised at Edward's side and Bella in a flowing dress that flattered her growing bump, standing proudly at her best friend Rosemarie's side. It was beautiful, it was perfect.

Edward took Rosemarie's hands in his own, his topaz eyes shining with the tears he would surely shed, if allowed to do so. His smile slightly crooked and his chin held high and proud. Bella watched him as he whispered something to Rosemarie and even without super human hearing she read his words carefully.

"You are more than I could have asked for and completely hope for me."

Rosemarie smiled shyly her face turning down to the floor and Edward lifted her chin almost immediately and whispered again,

"The most beautiful thing these ancient eyes have ever seen."

And with that the ceremony began, Carlisle spoke about love and words like timeless and eternity were a common theme.

Their vows were so fitting.

"I know that you were chosen for me, and I accept you as the gift you are to my life." Edward said.

"You have my yesterdays, today, and each and every one of my tomorrows. You are my forever." Rosemarie said.

Their union was sealed with a kiss that made Bella tear up. She stayed still for a moment, watching Rosemarie and Edward receive hugs and congrats from the Cullen family. Their moment seemed too intimate to intrude on and was the first time Bella fully realized things were changing. She wiped a tear from her cheek and Sarah kicked from inside her belly. She smiled to herself and placed her hand over the little _bump, bump_ that continued.

"I love you so much." Jacob whispered into her ear as he wound his arms around her nonsexist waist, his long arm encircling their nearly complete family.

"I love you more." She whispered as she felt Jacob's soft lips form a smile against her neck.

"It's not possible Bells." He said turning her easily to face him, the distance between them growing slightly to accommodate her baby bump.

"Anything is possible, can't you see that now?" Bella whispered to Jacob.

Jacob placed both of his hands on her belly letting his thumbs caress her. He kept his eyes lowered for a few moments and when he met her eyes again they were framed with tears.

"You make me believe that Bells, everyday I spend with you is proof."

Bella reached up to his face and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Silly boy that doesn't mean you love me more."

Jacob eyes lit up with his smile and they laughed together as the sun set on was to be a new beginning for all of them, for Rosemarie and Edward and for Jake, Bella and before they knew it, even little Sarah.

Bella lay in her hospital bed, the soft laughter of a TV program in the background keeping her from sleep. She searched the sides of her bed for a remote and clicked the TV off. Her room was filled with pink roses and lilies, balloons and stuffed animals, all proclaiming similar messages. "Congrats Daddy! It's a Girl and Mommy's lil' Princess" just to name a few. She smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep. Sarah she thought to herself. Sarah is so beautiful. Her daughters honey colored eyes were the last image she saw and suddenly she felt the icy pang of a tiny hand along her arm. She rolled to her side and opened her eyes slowly. Rosemarie's ruby red lips curled into a smile. She was perfectly styled from head to toe, no doubt Alice's latest victim. Her raven hair falling straight around her face and curling just slightly at the ends, and her skin forever kissed by the sun, her beauty immortalized and just as Bella remembered.

"Oh Bella you look beautiful, still glowing." Rosemarie sang to her.

"Is that code for I look like I have been to hell and back?" Bella fidgeted in her thin gown, smoothing non existent wrinkles away and running her fingers through what was sure to be a rat's nest of hair. She gave in mid stroke and rested her fists at her sides. "Cuz that's how I feel, but it was worth it. Have you seen her? She is…"

"…THE most beautiful baby in the nursery. But this I already knew. I've seen her for months."

"Of course you have. Ok fine, old news, so please tell me something new."

"We'll be moving out of the big house." Rosemarie says and she pats Bella's arm as her eyes go wide with the revelation, "But we'll be nearby of course."

"I'm glad, I'll need you." Bella says patting her nearly flat belly.

"You've got plenty of protectors. And you don't give yourself enough credit." Rosemarie says giving her a playful poke.

"How do you mean?" Bella question makes her eyebrows rise slightly.

"You survived all this craziness. Your ex-boyfriend is a vampire who killed and married your best friend, your fiancé is a wolf that wants to kill them both." Rosemarie snaps her lips shut and clamps a perfectly manicured hand over her mouth.

"Wait, wait, my fiancé?" Bella says sitting straight up in her bed searching her hands for something she may have missed.

"Oh crap…did he not ask yet? Those visions with Jake are always so shaky. Please be surprised. You say yes you know." Rosemarie voice trails off as she traces circles into the tile floor with her shoe.

"Would you like to tell me what my wedding dress looks like too, can we ruin that moment?" Bella sits back in her bed with her arms crossed as a frown creeps over all her features.

"Hey!" Rosemarie fights back. "Like you haven't seen that coming." She kicks the bed with shoes and something snaps but the bed remains intact. Both women burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding short-stack. Can you tell me something else though?"

"Anything." Rosemarie sighs in relief.

"Is Sarah going to be ok, will she be safe?"

"Tala is the most spoiled little girl ever; no one has been more taken care of."

"Tala? Who's Tala?"

"Oh it's just a nickname." Rosemarie tries to pass this off as casual, examining her perfect nails for what is sure to be nothing short of beautiful.

"What does it mean?" Bella presses her on.

"Female stalking wolf." Alice says through almost gritted teeth.

"She's going to be a wolf?" Bella asks her eyes off in the distance, her chest suddenly feeling very tight. Her pulse quickening enough to set off one of the monitors.

"Did you really think she'd let Leah have the entire spotlight? She's the alpha's daughter."

"Of course." Bella gives a heavy sigh and sinks into her hospital bed, tugging nervously at the bracelet that bares the name of her beautiful and doomed daughter.

"Don't worry Bella, she is going to be stronger than all of them and she has a little of you in her as well."

"What?"

"It will be her choice to become a wolf and stay a wolf and she can of course turn her mind off to the pack, no one will be able to read her unless she chooses. Except you of course, her only connection will be with you."

Bella's eyes focus in on the soft brown eyes of her dear friend. She feels a slight give to the tension in her chest and a lone tear rolls down her cheek.

"I want to thank you for saving me Bella." Rosemarie says as her icy hand brushes away the tear.

"Me save you, ridiculous."

"You did. Without you I would have never found Edward or know what it's like to have a family, more than one family. I will be forever grateful."

"Forget grateful, just be around."

"Done. You know, it's true you never physically fought for anything, but you did what most people cannot."

"And what's that?"

"You figured out what you want most in life, what made you truly happy and you never let others keep you from it. You fought, in your own way, to have everything your heart desires. Bella you're strong in a way that some people will never understand and always wish to be."

And with that Bella reaches over and embraces Rosemarie, the chill of her skin as present as ever against the thin hospital gown. However things have worked out, there was no score to be kept anymore. Their lives were a product of each other and would always be connected. This thought was more than comforting to Bella. Things would change, but some things will be the same forever.

Bella, Jacob and Sarah reach the top of a cliff that overlooks the entire forest around La Push. The trees stretch on for miles, varying in size and shape but somehow they all seem perfectly placed. There are so many shades of green here. Light and dark that dot even the far horizon in a blanket of evergreen and sage, deep brown and intense red barks. If one did not know there was a city and a reservation near it would be easy to assume this stretched on forever. It's true that Bella has lived here for quite some time but this new place, the beauty of this particular part of the forest steals her breath. Jacob senses this and he responds by reaching his arms around both of his girls and begins to describe the place they have come to with Sarah.

"This is Daddy's favorite place Sarah. This is the only place in the forest where the big trees and the little trees grow together."

Bella smiles as Sarah's eyes, the perfect mixture of her own and Jacob's with a bright honey center, light up and she points to various trees in the distance. Sarah is not quite two; her hair falls in soft, dark ebony ringlets that lay just above her shoulders. She is so much Jacob's daughter with just a sprinkle of Bella here and there. The tint of her cheeks that blush even through copper skin. The curls in her hair, even the way she stumbles around from time to time. Bella runs the back of her hand against her daughter's soft cheek and receives a perfect smile in return. Jacob smiles too when their eyes meet and hold for another moment. He brings their attention back to the trees and somehow Bella knows Jacob is not so much talking to Sarah but to her. She listens intently as he goes on.

"The little ones are called saplings and the tall ones there, those are Redwoods that are thousands of years old. The forest finds a way to feed itself sustain itself. No matter what happens flood, fire or lightning this place will always find a way to thrive."

"That's quite a forest." Bella says with a smile.

"It's a beautiful thing Bells." Jacob leans in and kisses Bella's cheek and gently lowers lil' Sarah to the ground, pats her on the head and places a kiss on her forehead. He stays on one knee and extends his hand to Bella.

"It's easy to come up with all the reasons why I don't deserve you, but it's just as easy to come up with the one reason why I do."

His strong hand is slightly shaking and just a little damp and Bella realizes that her werewolf that runs at a steady 108 degrees is sweating. Her cheeks flush slightly.

"That's because I love you. I love you more than any other man could or would. I may not say or do the right things all the time and I may not be great at telling you how I feel, but Bells if you let me I will spend the rest of my life showing you that I do."

Jacob holds her tiny hand now in both of his, making hers almost disappear. He strokes her skin lovingly with his thumb. He nibbles at his bottom lip a few times, kisses each of her fingers and continues.

"Bella, you are the mother of my child. You are my heart in human form, it's no wonder I felt lost without you. You are home to me. I can't picture my tomorrow without you in it.

She looks down again at his hands and realizes something small and shiny adorns the tip of his ring finger. He slides it out of place and holds it out to her.

"Bells, will you marry me?"

Bella thought of everything it had taken to reach this place. What a life he had lived already. A mother taken away too soon, a father who was more dependant on him that he was on his father. The sisters that fled their home and memories. And then there was her. His best friend turned more, his one true love. Stolen from him by what should have been a figment of imagination, a story book horror that walked directly off the pages and into his world. Bella thought of what she meant to him, the beautiful little girl they had brought into the world together. She thought of all that he had already sacrificed and what was still to come. She imagined the day he would stop shifting completely to grow old with her, to teach their children things, to protect them the way any normal man would. Bella thought of how he had always been so willing to do this, to die for her. She looked down at the simple gold band that held no stone. Its metal gave off a soft glow and the only interruption to its perfection were two lines that intertwined around the band, weaving together and apart around and around again, always together in this endless circle. She thought of Jacob and herself. How very appropriate and then the only thing she could think in that moment made the words form on their own.

"I love you Jacob Black, yes of course I will. Anything else would be against nature. You and me, it's just…"

"Natural." And they breathe the word together as their lips come together sealing the moment forever, Bella's promise to Jacob and her life as it always should have been.

Bella reaches down hugging Sarah around her tiny shoulders, lifting her onto her hip and kisses the pink tint at her cheeks. The tiniest of giggles escapes from Sarah and she wrinkles her little nose. Jacob slides his arm around Bella taking Sarah into one powerful arm. Bella smiles at both of them and she takes Jacob's hand from around her waist and places in it in her own. The slightest flicker of light catches her eye and on Jacob's left hand she finds the simple gold band with the same simple weaving pattern.

Perfect, she says to herself. Nothing better in the world.


	21. Epilogue

**A/N- WOW! It has been a very long time to get this done. I have so much going on as of late, but a wonderful long overdue visit with my fellow twihard, inspiration for this story and consequently my own original and very loved character(Rosemarie, yes this is a shamesless shout out…cuz it's my story and I can) who helped me to find my ending. The visit also helped me light the spark that has been my new story. Maybe it was also promises of more visits that included rocky road ice cream and Jacob's abs, but I will never tell. So, YES there will be a sequel to Natural as Breathing. There will be more time to spend with all the old characters, especially Bells and Jake, Edward and Rosemarie but also their family specifically, so read on and enjoy. I may add to this just to give you a preview of chapter one of the new story….and also a working title. Thanks to everyone for reading and a special thanks to the communities like **Sim-'MyAirMySun **for sending me such an encouraging message and helping get my story out there to more readers. And to all of you that have read and reviewed from chapter one til now…well I love ya dearly! Enjoy!**

"Bells! Bells we've gotta go! Please tell me you're almost ready." Jacob said as he climbed the stairs of their beach home.

"Just about honey." Bella said through clenched teeth. She pulled a bobby pin from her teeth and secured the last one to lil Sarah's hair that had been pulled back into a braided bun identical to Bella's, leaving her face framed by wispy curls. The little girl shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"How many times is Auntie Wosie going to graduate from high school?" Sarah asked in a tiny bell-like voice, she was nearly 5 but almost everything she said sounded like singing.

"In your lifetime?" Jacob joked from the doorway. He looked particularly handsome today. Taller even, if that were possible. He was wearing his one pair of nice black slacks and a gray shirt with a straight black tie.

Bella frowned at Jacob's attempt at humor and pulled Sarah into her lap, straightening her dark blue dress and fixing the buckles of her Mary Jane shoes.

"I'm not sure Sweetie but maybe one day they will go to school with you." Bella suggested with her eyebrows raised in exaggerated excitement. The little girl squealed with excitement and jumped off of Bella's lap in a graceful leap. She landed perfectly on the balls of her feet and dashed toward the door. Jacob scooped her up with ease and held her out in front of him by her tiny waist.

"Hold on there little lady, you're a little too fancy for running right now, can you go get Eli?" Jacob asked.

Sarah nodded and smiled and reached her slender arms out to Jacob, he embraced her and set her back on the floor. She stepped away from him taking deliberately small and delicate steps out the bedroom door. Jacob shook his head, grinning from ear to ear and crossed the room in three quick strides and took a seat next to Bella.

"Is Eli ready? Did you get the tie on him ok?" Bella asked as she finished adjusting her black stockings and sliding on her black flats.

"Just barely" he said smiling as he smoothed the hem of her emerald green dress. He took her hand in his and kissed her cheek. "He's still pretty squirmy though."

"He'll grow out of it soon enough." She said with a sigh. Bella glanced down at her feet, rubbing the two black flats together before running her right toe along the floor, like she'd always done when she was worried about something. Jacob didn't skip a beat and leaned over gently elbowing her side playfully.

"What's wrong Bells?'

"Oh I just worry that they won't be babies much longer. I mean Sarah just jumped off my lap like that, she losing my clumsiness and getting more like you every day. And Eli he's not even a year yet and he's already walking and talking."

"Oh honey." Jacob said putting a reassuring arm around her small shoulders. "Everything is going to be ok, we're all ok. They're healthy and we're happy, you're happy right?"

"Oh course I am, happier than I ever imagined, I just…" She said pausing to look out the window of their bedroom. "….I never want to worry about them, the way I worried about you…the way you worried about me." A lump caught in her throat and she swallowed hard. She looked deep into Jacob's eyes and found comfort in the familiar. He reached up to stroke her cheek and she leaned into it. "I never ever want that life to touch them."

"We'll do our best Bells, you know we…"

"Daddy! Daddy!' Sarah came in holding hands with Elijah. He was just about a year old, with much lighter skin than Jacob and Sarah. Eli looked as if someone had stirred cream into Jacob's coloring and let it settle. He also sported a head full of short dark brown curls. His eyes were chocolate brown with long lashes. He still had chubby cheeks and limbs but he toddled forward just fine. Better than children double his age. He wore khaki pants, a blue shirt and a tiny gray tie that Auntie Alice had made just for the occasion. At the sight of her two beautiful children, Bella's worries quickly faded to the background. She found herself staring as they came in and sat down, one on each of Jacob's legs. Sarah was rambling on and on about how Eli had dumped an entire box of crayons in her room.

"But Daddy, now I can't find the pink one, and he's not even old enough to pick them up."

Bella couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"Tell you what Sar-bear, Daddy will bring all of your Uncles over and we will turn over every piece of furniture until we find that pink crayon." Jacob said. "Eli is still learning and maybe he wanted to make you something pretty, don't you think?"

"Can't Eli make me something pretty in his room?" Sarah asked with her hands on her hips.

Bella felt her eyes start to water and she thought of how wonderful her life had been, the gifts she'd been given. Her family was everything to her and she promised herself in that moment that no matter how peaceful things seemed now she would always be ready to protect them from anyone. Whether their past came back to haunt them or the world presented new horrors, there wasn't anything she wouldn't give for them.


	22. Upcoming attractions

**A/N- To all my beloved readers who have followed this story for many years, I offer you the preview to my sequel, Not Quite Home which is currently residing here on FF. I am so happy to be writing again and I can only hope you will enjoy this story just as much as my first. Please join me(and Ms. Sarah Black) as we rejoin our favorite character once again on the Rez, Forks and their very own beach home in Port Angeles. Thank you so much for your heartfelt thanks, wonderful review, helpful advice, wonderful questions and general concern about myself. You are all just the best people ever!**

**Take it away Sarah!**

Today is my Brother's 13th birthday. Do you know what that means? Besides the fact that I am almost 18? Woohoo! But I am getting off track here; do you know what it means to people on the Res? It means every hot blooded(like crazy hot blooded) male from age 5 and up has invaded my home. I am secretly camped out in the linen closet on my laptop hoping this day will pass without anyone finding me in here. Mom and Dad are really popular here, popular enough for the entire Res to make the trek to Port Angeles and our smaller beach home just to celebrate with us. It's always been this way though. My Dad's like Chief or something. I shouldn't say it like, that sounds like I'm downplaying it a little. He's pretty special, supposedly we all are. I've heard the stories, and yeah I'm in awe of what my parents did. How they saved us, all of us, especially me. Even so, I'm not too sure how siked I am to get big muscles and run around bursting out of my clothes, but hopefully things will stay just as peaceful as they've been. It makes a great campfire story, Grandpa Billy tells it the best, but trust me when I tell you I like to hear the replay but in no way am I looking forward to cracking porcelain skulls with my teeth. I look forward to normal stuff like winter formal and shopping trips with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosemarie. Picking out colleges with Carlisle and learning the piano from Uncle Edward. Pretty sure my Mom likes it that way too. Last week I got the flu, and I spiked a temp, she practically tackled Carlisle to the floor to read the thermometer. I thought she was going to faint when he walked her out. She just kept muttering something about 1-0-8. I know she doesn't want that….

**To read on just go here:).net/s/7487173/1/Not_Quite_Home **


End file.
